


Compliance

by DearReaper



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Age Difference, Captivity, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, but i had to write it because ugh, idk but also yes, john is of course gonna get involved because its john, maybe a threesome at some point??, that's gonna happen, this is gonna be such a mess but i hope y'all like it anyway, y'all jacob is such a daddy so if that's not your thing i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 50,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearReaper/pseuds/DearReaper
Summary: Rook knew of the siblings. John didn't scare her (he was just a pain in her ass), nor did Faith...hell, not even Joseph could make her quiver in her boots. But Jacob? Well, he was a whole different story. She knew he was capable of cruel, fucked up things. The games he liked to play...sure, there were physical aspects, but he also was good at psychological torture, at degrading someone until they'd comply to his every wish.Unfortunately for Rook, after an ambush gone wrong, she now finds herself experiencing this first hand. With no clear way out, and all the odds against her, will she continue to fight, or simply just comply? Perhaps the latter wouldn't be so bad after all...





	1. One word.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is my first fic on AO3, and who better to start with than the mountain man himself. I plan on updating regularly, so give it a read and let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters. There'll be heavy sexual tones throughout this, but it's also gonna have some form of a plot to it as well (I hope).

Rope creaked above her. Her eyes saw dots amidst the black haze that fogged her vision, and nothing more. With a groan, Rook attempted to move a hand in order to feel the damage done to her skull, but instead whimpered softly as she came to realise her wrists were bound tightly behind her back. More taut rope kept her arms pinned to her spine, and with the slightest movement she felt her body sway in the air, swinging softly from side to side like a slowly crumbling leaf, prey to the autumn breeze. A third set of constraints were wrapped snugly around her ankles, suspending her from a tall wooden beam. The swaying motion quickly grew nauseating, and with the blood rushing to her head from being upside down, Rook was sure that whatever food she had in her stomach would soon be leaving her through her mouth. She gagged, followed by another sharp whimper as she tried to keep the contents of her stomach down, and that small sound alone was enough to earn a quiet chuckle from the presence next to her.

“Whimpering for me already Pup? I’m honoured.” The voice was smug, and she could tell the words were spoken through a half-assed smirk.

The Deputy remained quiet this time, swallowing thickly as she fought to hide any emotion. She listened to the voice carefully and took note of the use of the - _frankly undesirable_ \- pet name. It wasn’t John, she knew his voice well enough by now. He was a pain in her ass; constantly playing games with her, when all she wanted to do was put a bullet between his eyes. She knew it wasn’t Joseph, either…he had a different manner to him, and usually had one of his siblings do the physical work for him.

_Jacob fucking Seed._

Rook groaned in realisation as she became all too aware of the man standing next to her, his large rough hand gripping the rope that suspended her from the beam. His signature, red-handled hunting knife tore into the twine, beginning to splay the threads as the rope became more and more bare, and as a result, less and less secure.

“Brace yourself now Pup, you might feel a little-“

 **THUD.** The rope snapped and Rook hit the ground with a sharp yelp, her head smacking off the dirt, shoulders following straight after.

“You could of broken my fucking neck!” The Deputy squealed, suddenly finding her voice as she wriggled in the mud and tried to push herself onto her knees without the use of her restrained arms.

The curse resulted in a swift boot being brought down onto her stomach, pinning her back down into the wet mud.

“What was that? I could of broken your what neck? Say it again for the rest of my men to hear, Pup.” Jacob goaded, forcing his boot down harder beneath her chest. He smirked as he watched her writhe, then bent down on one knee, slipping the knife between her arms as he cut the rope restricting her hands.

Rook went to speak, but paused as she felt him freeing her of her restraints. Maybe if she just waited a little longer, he’d cut her free completely, and then she could take the chance to escape. Or…or just do something, attack him, maybe. _With what?_ He said he had men in the area. She was weak, still partially under the influence of the Bliss, and injured. She had no weapons, no way of taking down a shit load of Peggies.

She shook herself out of her thoughts, hands now free, and pushed herself up slightly, half sitting and half resting her weight on her elbow which was buried an inch in the mud.

“So now you’re quiet…one boot to the stomach is really all it takes to get you to shut the fuck up, hmm? This might be easier than I thought.” Jacob grinned toothily, one hand raising to rub his beard as the other pushed his knife back into its sheath on his thigh.

Rook ignored him, biting back the urge to do something - _anything!_ \- to show that she still had plenty of fight left in her. She was going to go about this logically, play along with him until she was in better shape. Then she’d make her move, and kill the son of a bitch. _How?_ She’d figure that out later, right now she wanted her vision back. Her hands reached up to pull the material away from her face, but she reeled back slightly when calloused fingers beat her to it.

“Allow me.” Jacob said simply, his hands undoing the skilfully tied knot at the back of the blindfold, then slipped it off her face. He cocked his head as he studied her, lips twitching into a crooked smirk as he watched her vision slowly return, eyes trying to focus on him. He gave her a moment to settle her gaze, then went to speak again. “No doubt you’ve considered your options already, but your best chance of survival is to comply. You have no weapons, and a gash on your head that needs treating. I’m surprised your brain didn’t spill out through that, Deputy, it’s pretty deep. You do have a brain, don’t you?”

She swallowed, her eyes narrowing slightly at his ridiculous question as she looked deep into his icy blue pupils. She went to talk, then bit her tongue and stopped herself, refusing to answer such an unnecessary thing. Her eyes fell to the ground below her, desperate to get away from his piercing stare.

He sighed disappointed and shook his head. “Seems like I’ll just have to find out for myself then, Dep, if you won’t help me.” The soldier tutted, reaching a dirty hand up as he ran it through her lanky, unwashed hair, then suddenly pushed two fingers into the raw wound.

Rook shrieked loudly, her vision blurring with the violent pain in her skull as she attempted to pull away from him, only to be held in place by his hand that had retreated from the gash and was now tangled tightly in her hair. She whimpered from the immense pain, her lower lip trembling as she squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. She was tough, but even Jacob himself would make a face at having a wound fingered in such a manner.

“You understand that you did that to yourself, don’t you Pup? I asked you a question, and you chose not to answer me.” Jacob spoke almost softly, or at least as soft as was humanly possible for a man such as himself. He traced his bloody fingers down to her chin, gently but firmly pushing it up. “Look at me.”

Snivelling, the Rookie raised her gaze to his. She held it for a few seconds, before closing her eyes again with a soft sob. She wasn’t a coward, and she wasn’t weak. But after the nausea brought on by the Bliss she’d been subject to, the lack of food and water, the events leading up to her capture…the pain inflicted on the already tender wound just about pushed her over the edge.

“Good girl…” Jacob cooed in such a wicked manner it made her stomach curl with detest. “I know you don’t mean to be disobedient, you just have a lot of pride, don’t you Pup? You’ll learn eventually.” He chuckled, then looked away as the smirk returned to his lips. This was just a game to him, and it was his favourite kind of game at that. He stood, stretched out his back till it clicked, then rest one hand on the handle of his knife as he looked down at the weeping mess of a deputy beneath him. “Do you want food? Fresh water?”

Rook froze, sniffling hard as she suddenly looked up, the words catching her attention. She pushed herself up onto her knees with a muddy arm, and tried her best to ignore the pain in her head, and the voice telling her to run. “Y-yes.”

Jacob arched one eyebrow high, biting the inside of his cheek as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Sir.”

There was a long pause as the Rookie stared at him like he was utterly insane. She was starving, parched, freezing cold, and in a lot of pain. But there was no way in this god forsaken hell that she’d found herself in, that she was going to call _Jacob fucking Seed_ ‘Sir.’ She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes and tore her gaze away from him, instead glaring hopelessly at the dirt.

He took the silence as his answer and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “That’s fine. Clearly you’re not that hungry.” He snorted quietly and beckoned two of his men over with a flick of his still bloody fingers, and a nod of his head. “Take her to the cages. Strip her of her clothes.” He sighed exasperated and reached a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, then ran it up over his forehead and through his short ginger hair. “No food, no water. She’ll break eventually. In fact…put her in with one of the guys. Maybe that fucker you shot after he tried to grope Faith.” He started to grin cruelly and watched closely as the soldiers roughly hoisted the deputy up onto her shaking legs.

“You know, Rook, men have certain needs. Now I - I can control my needs. You learn to do that in the army. But some men…well, you’ll see.” He took a step forward towards her, then ran two rough fingertips down her cheek. “I’d planned to keep you all to myself, but if a little intervention will speed up the process, so be it.” He pulled back, then nodded for the soldiers to take her away.

Rook began to whimper with panic, her heart heaving in her chest as the sickening thought of what was about to happen to her flooded her mind. “No…no no no! P-please! I’m sorry!” She squeaked, digging her heels into the dirt as she tried to free herself of the tight grip the soldier’s had on her arms. “I…I’ll say it! I just…please!”

Jacob halted his men, watched her for a moment, and then shook his head. “No second chances. Compliance is to do as I ask, when I ask. Perhaps after you meet your new roommate tonight, you’ll be a bit more willing. One word is all I wanted Pup, but if you can’t even manage that…well, this is what happens.” He reached forward and ruffled her hair with a cruel snigger, then waved his arm to dismiss them as he turned on his heels and made his way back up the path towards his armoury, chuckling at the pleading cries of the deputy behind him.


	2. A lesson on weakness.

It didn’t take long for the Peggies to rid the deputy of her clothes. They were more than happy to oblige Jacob’s commands.

“Jacob! Please! I-I’m sorry!” Rook sobbed as the soldiers pushed her roughly towards the cage, a filthy nameless man with one of his middle teeth missing grinning up at her from behind the bars. “Jacob!” She squealed again, desperately trying to embed her feet into the mud in protest.

“Now now, Pup, this is your own doing, remember?” Jacob sighed as he watched her wriggle, his head tilting slightly to the side in amusement as her tits bounced on her chest. Bounced perhaps was an exaggeration. They were average, if not a little small. Just how he liked them. Sure, he wasn’t opposed to big tits either - he had large hands, so they fit together perfectly…but there was something so delicate about a woman with a small chest. It went straight to his head, and to his cock for that matter. He coughed to clear his throat and drew his attention away from her naked figure, feeling his jeans grow tight around his crotch. His hand reached out, pulling open the door to the cage.

The man inside cackled with perverted excitement as his grimy, skinny hands reached out to try and grab the deputy’s ankles. One finger managed to reach her pale skin, leaving a dirty stripe that made Rook whimper as she tried to back away again. Thankfully, he was shackled to the far side of the cage by his ankle - which, luckily for Rook - meant he couldn’t touch anymore of her as long as she stayed around a foot away from the entrance to the metal confinement.

Jacob huffed dramatically as he watched the man, and then locked his gaze once again on the trembling woman in front of him. Surprisingly, he found the willpower to shift his line of sight away from her pretty little tits, and actually focus on her face. “Are you scared?” He murmured, already knowing the answer, but curious as to how she’d respond.

Rook stared at the hungry man trying to claw at her legs, and silently prayed that Jacob wouldn’t go through with his cruel intentions. She dared to glance away from the cage and up at the man who was keeping her captive, her lip beginning to wobble again as words got caught in her throat. “N-no.” She barely managed, determined to not show any weakness, though the tears slipping freely down her sunken cheeks screamed otherwise.

Jacob laughed quietly to himself, and looked down at the dirt with a shake of his head and a roll of his broad shoulders. “Fear isn’t weakness, Deputy. Neither is crying. But…allowing your pride to become detrimental to your survival? Now _that_ , is weakness.” A hand slowly moved up to rub his jaw as he considered his options, the other still lingering on the metal frame of the door. With a long sigh he waved his hand and nodded for his soldiers to throw her in the cage.

The loud sobs suddenly got louder as the deputy was forced to the opening of the cage, and her legs kicked out at the man trying to scratch at her bare legs. His manic laughs got louder; he was the sort of lowlife scum that her momma always told her to stay away from, and now she was about to be trapped in a cage with him. “Please! Jacob! I’Il be good!” She continued to yelp helplessly as she looked up at him with wide pleading eyes. Her green irises acted like a sharp, outlining contrast, against her blown out pupils. She cursed silently, realising no amount of crying was going to get him to change his mind. With a loud gulp, she swallowed her pride and blurted out a word which sickened her to her stomach “Sir!” _Well shit._

The speed at which Jacob’s head snapped up to look at her was faster than the speed of light, Rook thought to herself.

The soldier’s beard twitched as he tried to stop his lip from curling up into a smirk, attempting to keep a straight face as he straightened out his back. His hand pushed the door to the cage shut, and he stared at the deputy in silence for a long few seconds, before suddenly breaking the air with a shrill whistle. A smug expression soon followed - he knew that this was the perfect time to begin fucking with her head.

“Shhh Pup, why are you crying?” He cooed softly, taking a step forward as he nodded for his men to release their tight grip on her arms. His hand moved to her face and cupped her cheek, the pad of his thumb gently swiping beneath her eye to wipe away a few stray tears. “Did you really think I was going to put you in there? With him?” _Jacob had had every intention to do just that, but she didn’t need to know that. This was his chance to get her on side, he thought._

Rook stared at him astonished, her brow knitting together tightly as she tried to make sense of the situation. Her brain felt frazzled. She shivered hard in the fresh breeze, and her nipples stood to attention, something which didn’t go unnoticed by Jacob. Without any restraints or arms holding her in place, the moment presented the perfect opportunity for her to run, to make a pathetic attempt at an escape. Part of her, somewhere in her frantically beating heart, she wanted to sprint as fast as she could into the forest. If she was shot down, so be it; it’d be better than bowing down to any of the Seeds. Her mind however, was completely blank. She stared up at Jacob as though he’d just performed a lobotomy on her poor brain, and her eyes blinked innocently. Finally she found words, and as she spoke, she tried to remember that she was talking to a Seed brother - he’d definitely planned on putting her in that cage.

“Y-yes!” Rook squeaked, realising just how dry her throat was. _God, she needed water._

Jacob cocked his head to the other side this time, and shook it with a smile, one that barely masked his devious intentions. “No, Pup…I had to teach you a lesson, but you’re _mine_. You understand? No other man gets to touch you like I will.”

The deputy pouted confused as she glanced down at the more-than-annoyed man in the cage, who was blabbering furious insults at her, before bringing her perplexed gaze back up for Jacob to see. His words sent unmistakable shivers down her spine. “N-no…I’m…I’m not…you said…” she puffed, her brain having clearly turned to little more than mush. Maybe it was the whole experience, or maybe it was when Jacob stuck his fucking fingers into the gash on the back of her skull, stewing whatever was left of her brain.

“Are you cold?” Jacob asked quietly, more than pleased with the effect he was having on her mind. She’d only been here an hour or so, and already her mind was betraying her; failing her; succumbing to him. Soon, she’d be looking to him for comfort, for every basic need. He grinned at the thought, before raising a hand to rub the tip of his nose in an attempt to hide his amusement.

Rook gnawed on her chapped lower lip - an action which made Jacob’s dick twitch painfully beneath his denim jeans - and gave a small nod. “T-thirsty.” She whimpered softly, her hands moving up to cover her chest from the peering eyes of the Peggies littered around the camp.

Shrugging his jacket off of his stacked shoulders, Jacob helped the deputy to slip it up her arms, taking note of the way his “J.Seed” patch rippled over the soft curve of her breast. He sucked in a breath, then forced his eyes to meet her own once more. “Cold and thirsty, and hungry I bet? A little scared too, hmm Pup? As long as you do as I say, you have no need to be scared.” He whispered, hands moving to her shoulders as he crouched a little to meet her height. She was short, barely over 5ft, and he was 6ft 4”. The difference in size made his dick pulse again. “Now, use your big girl words for me. What do you want?”

A hopeless breath whistled out through her lips as Rook pouted at him, feeling his firm hands on her shoulders holding her in place. So much had happened within one day that, by now, she was working solely on autopilot. She’d almost forgotten who she was deep inside, and while some fight still remained, she was too tired and weak to find it right now. “W-w-water…a-and food…and n-not to be naked.” She sniffled, looking down at her bare shaking legs, before passing a cautious look to the man in the cage, wanting to stay as far away from him as possible.

A sharp cough from Jacob drew her back to the moment, and she quickly considered what she’d said. She knew what he was expecting, but she really didn’t want to give it to him. With a soft snort through her nose and a silent _‘fuck it!’_ , she met his eyes.

“P-please Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, second chapter reupload! I had to fiddle about with it to try and delete the bloody 'end of work' notes that I'd added in the first chapter. Pray for me y'all, this better work.
> 
> Anyway, two chapters on the same day to get the fic going! Look out for the next installation soon.
> 
> Let me know what you think <3 Should Rook make a break for it, or should she see what Jacob has in store for her?
> 
> /Reaper


	3. Dark hallways and darker thoughts.

A groan rumbled deep within Jacob’s throat, eyes fluttering shut in bliss as he let her words wash over him. Usually, he could control himself around women, but there was something about the deputy that gave his dick a mind of its own. Maybe it was her tiny, naked figure, and the way his jacket hung baggily around her torso, easily reaching halfway down her thighs. Or, maybe it was the way she blinked so innocently at him as she spoke, her teeth grazing at her lip as the words slipped from her tongue like they were the dirtiest thing she’d ever uttered.

“Um…J-Jacob? P-Please can we go inside?” Rook whispered, unsure of where ‘inside’ was, and if she’d regret asking once she actually got there.

Her meek voice shook Jacob quickly from his depraved thoughts, and his eyes took a moment to focus on her small shivering frame. He couldn’t be blamed for the ideas that ran through his head - it’d been a while since he’d gotten laid, after all. Between his duties - and, quite frankly - the lack of women that actually held his attention for more than a few seconds, fucking had unfortunately slipped lower on the list of his regular activities.

“Hmm?” He questioned for a second, before rubbing the side of his face and nodding slowly as he tried to remember what she’d said. He’d been lost in thought, which wasn’t all that unusual for him. “Inside? Yeah…you must be freezing, huh. This way, Pup.” He took a step forward, taking notice of the cold wind that was now biting at his own arms.

Rook quickly followed after him, having to take two steps for every one of his much larger strides. He covered ground far quicker than she did. If she did try to run, she’d have to be fast; it certainly wouldn’t take him long to catch up with her. _Fuck, who was she kidding, she could run but she certainly wasn’t all that fast. That’s one plan down the drain._ She groaned as she realised her options were already diminishing, and the sound wasn’t lost to Jacob who tensed beside her.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to push the noise to the back of his mind, and looked down at the top of her head. Her deep brown hair was matted from the wound that he was sure was still seeping. “We’ll get that gash cleaned up, you could use a shower…” Jacob mumbled, mostly to himself as a reminder.

A squeak of dismay showed that Rook was mildly offended by his sudden observation of her rather dirty hair. She couldn’t be blamed for it, she had been kidnapped by his goddamned recruits after all. Considering the amount of mud she’d been dragged through, she was surprised she wasn’t coated from head to toe. Her chin tilted back as she craned her head at a sharp angle in an attempt to look up at him. _Why did he have to be so tall?! She was going to get arthritis way before her time at this rate._

Jacob felt her gaze peering up at him, and looked away uncomfortably, his jaw set as he focused on the compound in the distance. She could have a shower when they got there, sure…he’d allow that. He’d even give her a little food, just enough to stop her stomach from rumbling, and some fresh water, of course. Hell, if quenching her thirst meant he’d hear more of those noises, he’d happily give her all the water he had in stock. He’d need to find her clothes as well, maybe even a blanket. Then, he’d retreat to his room, sit down in his chair, snake a hand into his jeans and wrap it around his-

“J-Jacob?” Rook broke his train of thought with a quiet yip, her hand moving up to her mouth as she chewed on two petite fingers and stopped still in place.

The soldier suddenly came to a sharp halt, blinking hard as he brought himself back to reality, then turned on the spot to look at her questioningly. Every little thing she did tormented his aching bulge. He knew it’d be a while before they were partaking in any sexual activities together, _but goddamn, if his cock didn’t belong down her throat right now._ “W-what?!” He blurted out a little sharper than he’d intended, the frustration beginning to turn to anger.

She stared back at him wide eyed, immediately gulping and dropping her hand to squeeze the material of his jacket, the only thing in the world right now that offered her some form of protection. “I…n-nuffin.” She shook her head with a quiet sniffle and continued to walk, now moving ahead of him.

Jacob grit his teeth, fists clenching and relaxing as he fought to keep control of his head. He was getting well and truly pissed - not at her, to his relief she was actually being obedient - but that produced a whole new set of problems. With every little squeak, every cute mutter of a word, she drove him wild. The anger lay with his own body, his own mind - _“Goddamnit Jacob Seed, you’re a soldier! Get a hold of yourself!”_

He didn’t say that aloud, of course. Instead, he ran a hand through his now tousled hair and caught up to the deputy with two large strides. “G-go ahead. You wanted to say something.” he encouraged, though his voice was low. His hands softened at his sides, having miraculously regained some sort of composure over his body.

Rook sucked in a deep breath through parted lips, hands still clinging to his jacket as she studied his bare arms, before curiously raising her interest to his face. “I-I wanted to ask you a question…”

“I gathered.” Jacob mumbled, “Go on.”

“H-how old are you?”

The soldier breathed a sigh of relief as he realised the question wasn’t as pressing as it could of been. “47.” He replied simply.

“Oh…” the deputy made a face, brow furrowing as various thoughts swamped her head. “Are you the oldest of your brothers?”

He hummed and nodded in response, squinting slightly under the bright yellow lights that lit the entrance to the bunker. He pulled a key from his neck, pushing it into the lock and waited for the door to open. “John is the youngest, though that’s obvious.” He scoffed a laugh as he thought about his brother, then pushed the door open for her to step inside. “How old are you, Pup?”

“I’m 22…it was my birthday on Sunday.” She explained quietly, taking a nervous step past the large metal door. She had to admit, she was glad to be away from the chilling wind that had picked up over the last hour, but the bunker didn’t offer her much in the way of comfort, either. She lingered close to his body, closer than she would of liked had it been under any other circumstances. But right now, hell, she wasn’t complaining. The mild warmth that radiated from his chest was undeniably pleasant.

Both of Jacob’s eyebrows raised as he closed the door behind them, the metal locking automatically. He processed her words with a bite of his cheek. That was one big age gap. Not that he was complaining, it turned him on more than it should. It meant that she was only just beginning to learn of life’s pleasures; to explore the world for what it was. He shivered, though not from the cold, and moved a hand to rest it on her shoulder, fingertips squeezing the skin. The age difference was a blessing, in fact. It meant that he’d never run out of lessons to teach her, new things to introduce her to. But most importantly, he knew that - with time - he could condition her to rely on him, and only him. And with that comes devotion.

Trying to pull himself back to the present yet again, Jacob ran his hand down from her shoulder to the small of her back, pressing lightly on his jacket. “Down the stairs and to your left, Pup, careful as you go.”

Rook took the stairs one at a time, then pulled the jacket tighter round her shoulders as she turned to the left and made her way cautiously down the dark hall. She swallowed nervously and took a step back, her back gently bumping his chest. Memories flooded back to her of other bunkers she’d visited - usually in hunt of a Prepper stash - where the dark hallways had been the hiding spot for many a bliss-intoxicated Angel. They shook her to her bones.

With a shake of her head, the deputy refused to take another step forward. Quivering, she stood half naked and whimpered. The lack of sleep was becoming overwhelming, and her mind felt foggy; lacking discerning thoughts.

Jacob merely saw it as another opportunity to twist her mind, to have her find reassurance in him. An arm gently moved to her hip, then to her bare stomach as he pulled her closer to his chest, looking down at the top of her head and then across at the hallway. “Shhh Pup, I’m here.” He reminded her softly, thumb rubbing in swirls just above her navel. By the way she leaned back against his chest, he knew she’d take some comfort from the contact. “What do you see?” He asked, despite the hallway being empty.

Rook trembled in terror, her eyes beginning to fill with tears again as her hazy vision saw shadows against the wall. “A-Angels...” she wailed, her left hand moving to grip his thumb for help as her right pressed back against his thigh. “J-Jacob! W-we can’t go down there! There’s Angels!” She began to sob, fingers tightening on his jeans.

Jacob exhaled an inaudible groan, shifting his hips back slightly and ushered her forward a step, just enough to reach the handle of the door on his left. As her whimpers got louder, his dick twitched harder. “Hush Pup, there are no Angels here. In.” He nodded, using his grip on her waist to steer her in through the doorway to his main living quarters, before kicking the heavy wood shut behind him with his boot. “You’re tired. Exhausted, I imagine. We’ll get you some food and something to drink, sort out that knock on your head, and then you can get some sleep.” He let out a long breath of relief at finally having her where he wanted her, then moved to lock the door. Checking it twice, he hung his key around his neck and nodded to the homely brown leather couch pushed up against one of the walls. “Sit.” He commanded quietly, knowing she wouldn’t resist. “You don’t like Angels, huh? Can’t say I blame you.”

Rook paid little attention to him and sniffled in response, sitting down on the edge of the couch tentatively as she looked around the room. Dislike didn’t even begin to cover it - she fucking _hated_ Angels, and she didn't care who knew it.

“What do you say?” Jacob spoke up, breaking the silence once again, and suddenly the sterner tone to his voice was back. She was away from the cold, and had the chance to rest her feet, he didn’t need to go so easy on her now. “I let you sit down, what do you say?”

Wrinkling her nose up, Rook stared at him dumbfounded, hand reaching up to rub her eyes. “T-thank you..?” She tried, before correcting herself. “T-thank you _Sir_.”

Jacob’s face lit up slightly and he nodded, walking past her as a hand reached out to gently ruffle her hair, trying his best to avoid the cut. “Good girl. You’re a quick learner. Keep this up and there’ll be rewards.”

In her current state of mind, the promise of rewards was all that the deputy needed to hear to put her at ease. Of course, escaping sounded good too, but...that could wait. Right now, a warm bed sounded even better. Even if that meant sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob's dick is about to explode out of his pants if he doesn't get some action soon (tough shit, mountain man.)
> 
> Rook is questioning this new submissive side that she's found to herself, but honestly, go with the flow and let Jacob dick you down - for all our sakes. 
> 
> If you're enjoying the sexually frustrated side of soldier boi, prepare yourself for the next chapter.
> 
> /Reaper


	4. Butterflies.

Jacob knew deep down that by the time she was fed, watered, and well rested, she’d be trying to escape. But, he figured that if he got her to realise that actually, he wasn’t all that bad, before that time came...she may not be so desperate to get out of there. Sure, he was holding her captive against her will, but he was providing for her too. She’d be a hell of a lot safer in the long run hanging out with him, than going out into the big bad world again. If she was still persistent that she was leaving, well...he had other measures to make sure that wouldn’t happen.

Admittedly, he’d had his eye on her for a while, since she’d first gone after John. There was something about her that he found so appealing. He’d decided that he wouldn’t hunt her down like he enjoyed doing with the rest of his prey...if she managed to keep out of trouble, he’d let her live her life and wait for her to come to him. But, on the off chance that she did wind up at his base unintentionally, well, then she was on his territory, so she was fair game.

He listened to the click of the shower signalling it had been switched off, then glanced over at Rook as she stepped out of the small bathroom, wrapped like a burrito in a light purple towel. Her body swayed slightly from side to side, wet hair clinging to her face in rat’s tails. A perfectly rounded yawn took her, making the bridge of her nose crumple up and her brows knit together.

Jacob couldn’t help but chuckle in the dim light as he nodded to the couch. “Sit.” He chimed, not expecting a thank you this time. The expression on her face from moments before more than made up for it. “We need to get that cut sorted, I’m surprised you’re still conscious, you’ve lost a fair amount of blood.” He eventually sighed and moved to the kitchen, which in reality was just a bunch of cupboards and a silver sink, and retrieved a first aid kit from a wooden shelf. He carried it back with him to the couch and fumbled about for some antiseptic wipes and butterfly stitches. A coarse hand reached out to try and part her hair at the site of the wound, thankful that it was now less matted. “Hold still.” He warned, opening a wipe and scrubbing it a little heavy handed at the bloody gash.

The deputy winced but sat still, her hands gripping her towel as she let him get on with it. She was still tough, despite having become a little needy over the last few hours - but still, an antiseptic wipe wouldn’t hurt her. “J-Jacob?”

“Hmm?” He hummed, approving of the way she stuttered when she said his name.

“What did you do in the army? D-did you fly planes?”

“What? No...you’re thinking of John, he wasn’t in the army, but he does like planes.” He paused as he replayed her question in his head, and couldn’t help but chuckle at the innocence in which she’d asked it. “I was a marksman, in the 82nd Airborne Division.”

Rook gasped and crossed her ankles on the couch, hands clasping in her lap. “A marksman? S-so...if I tried to escape, you’d just snipe me down then...” she pouted, shoulders slumping a little.

Jacob grinned and pressed the first butterfly stitch to her head, though he knew they probably wouldn’t stick amidst her mass of hair. They weren’t designed to be used in such areas, but it was something at least. The wound was clean, and there was little else he could do in terms of closing it tonight. He’d have their medic see to her first thing in the morning. He nodded in response to her question. “Yes. I don’t doubt you’ll try it anyway though.”

Rook shrugged and scanned across the room, hissing as he caught the wound with his nail whilst applying another stitch. “Only way out is the door, and you’ve locked that. I could always kill you in your sleep and take the key though, then you couldn’t gun me down.”

“Careful.” Jacob warned in a dark voice, one eyebrow raising as he took a mental note. Her ideas didn’t concern him too much though; considering she was being so open about the possibilities, he figured she was unlikely to go through with them. “I’m a light sleeper, so good luck with that, and...when the hell did I say you could put your feet on my couch?!” He fixed the last of the stick on stitches in place then pulled away, eyes narrowing at the back of her head.

Pouting, Rook slowly sat up and dropped her feet to the floor. “T-they were hurting though...one of your men took my shoes and I’ve been walking around barefoot since!” Her eyes widened into moons and she fluttered her eyelashes, bottom lip sticking out slightly at him. She was beginning to understand how this game worked.

“I don’t care whether your feet are falling off, my furniture, my rules.” Jacob retorted, tossing the first aid kit onto the coffee table, jaw now set in annoyance as he moved to sit down heavily in his armchair. She was getting far too comfortable around him. He wanted her to be at ease around him eventually, but before that, he wanted her to submit to him completely; learn how his world worked. He wasn’t about to dance with some little brat, that much was for certain.

Jacob’s legs spread wide as one boot bounced loudly against the wooden floor boards. He clicked his fingers and then pat his thigh with one hand, the other outstretched along the arm of the leather chair. “Don’t make me ask twice.”

The deputy considered it for a few seconds, but eventually stood up with a stubborn huff and made her way over to him, much slower than he would of liked.

Once she was within reach, Jacob grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly down onto his lap, his strength turning her body into a rag doll. Rook toppled into his lap, her bare legs landing either side of his thick right thigh, causing the towel to come undone and fall onto his knees. The impact forced a squeak from her, and her naked crotch settled perfectly just on top of his thigh.

Jacob noticed this, and tensed the muscle she was sat upon. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out why that elicited another sharp noise from her lips. With a dark chuckle he sat back in his chair, watching as her hands moved to cover her chest. “Ah. No hiding from me, let me see them. Pup...be a good girl now...”

With the scolding manner to his voice connecting with something in the submissive side of her brain, Rook reluctantly dropped her hands from her chest and rest them lightly on his own, feeling the muscle ripple beneath her palms. “W-why do you call me Pup?”

“Well...what would you prefer?” He asked, enjoying the contact between them as he looked at her hands on his chest, which had been placed there of her own accord...somewhat.

She shrugged cluelessly and let a few strands of damp hair fall over her face, before turning her attention back to the rest of the room as a means of distraction. “Dunno.” She squeaked.

Two firm fingers pushed her chin back into place, and Jacob couldn’t help but smirk at the submissive girl coming undone in his lap. She may be a hardcore deputy 90% of the time, but she had a needier side to her as well, whether she liked it or not. “Yes you do know, otherwise you wouldn’t of brought it up.” He pointed out, “you must have some idea.”

Despite the lack of sexual touching between them, the closeness of their bodies and image of her naked frame was driving Jacob insane. He refrained from allowing his hands to deviate - he wanted to be well and truly inside her head before moving on to the more intimate activities. He needed to earn her trust completely, to fully unlock her submissive side. Regardless, his cock throbbed so desperately in his jeans, and a hand shifted to discreetly rearrange himself while Rook’s attention was elsewhere. The simple palming motion was enough to force another moan from him, which he struggled to bite back.

“Y-you’re not very good at focusing, hmm Rookie?” Jacob remarked with a sharp sigh as he brought her attention back to him for what must of been the hundredth time. “Now, if you want food and something to drink, though I don’t doubt you helped yourself to the latter in the shower-” he added, “-then you’ll answer me. It’s a simple question.”

Rook writhed with a whine, in such a motion that she was almost grinding against his thigh. The urge to grip her hips and pull her down onto his crotch was overwhelming...it wasn’t like she like she was wearing any underwear, he could just unzip his jeans and-

“I...I don’t know! I just...I like it when you say I’m a good girl...” she snorted, pressing her chin to her chest as she wriggled uncomfortably and refused to look at him. _She couldn’t believe she was saying these things._

Jacob couldn’t hide the smug expression from his face, nor did he intend to. “Oh, is that so? But you know I can only call you a good girl when you listen to me, right? That’s why I call you Pup the rest of the time. If you want my praise, then you have to earn it.”

A small nod confirmed that she’d heard him, though she wasn’t exactly thrilled with his response. The bratty side of her figured she should just be called a good girl all of the time, regardless of whether she was obeying him or not. With a short snort, one hand abandoned her towel and she moved it to rest at the top of his thigh. Her thumb ever so gently grazed the solid bulge ready to burst through the denim, and Jacob moaned deep in his throat and shivered throughout his body.

Hands tightening on the arms of the leather armchair, Jacob opened his heavy eyes to judge the expression on her face. She was completely unaware of what she was doing, blind to the effect she was having on him. With a stray lock of red hair falling over his face, his eyes fell shut again and his hand reached for hers, shifting it slightly to the side and pressing it firmly against his crotch. “Don’t move.” He groaned, resolve quickly fading as he pushed up against her palm with a grunt, brows knitting tightly together.

Rook watched him curiously, then looked down at the position of her hand. She wanted to pull it away, but...something about the tense look on his face, the sweat building on his forehead, it stopped her. Instead, she felt the shape of the bulge with her palm, pressed down a touch, and gave it a firm squeeze with her fingers.

Jacob let out a sharp noise, followed by a deep inhale through his nose as one boot started to tap on the floor again. “E-enough.” He shook his head and firmly pushed her arm away, a hand moving to pinch the bridge of his nose as his chest shuddered with uneven breaths. After a few seconds he finally spoke, eyes fixed on her own as he ran two fingers down the soft skin of her thigh. “How much have you done with a man before?”

The deputy felt the heat rising in her cheeks and she looked away, only to have her chin pushed back into place. “E-everything.”

_Yeah, right_. Jacob scoffed and lowered his hand to her throat, closing his fingers and squeezing firmly as his other hand rest on the supple skin below her navel. “So if I flipped you over, buried my cock inside you, and fucked you raw...you’d be okay with that?” He grinned, watching her face fall. The subtle rubbing between her hips was working like magic, and as her crotch shifted slightly, he saw the treacherous dark line of arousal that soaked through the denim of his jeans. If she was wearing panties right now, he had no doubt that they'd be soaked through. He wasn’t even at her clit, and yet the promising touch just above it had eager whimpers falling from her lips. “How much have you really done?”

Rook noticed the wet line she’d left on his jeans and began to sniffle with embarrassment, her tiny hand closing around his wrist as she shook her head and tried to get him to stop. “Nuffin...j-just kissed.” She finally admitted, wiggling backwards towards his knee as she clung helplessly onto her towel. “S-stop!”

He immediately pulled his hand back and gave her a soft look, instead moving it to gently cup the back of her neck. He wouldn’t force her to do anything...if he wanted her on side she needed to trust him; to be willing. “Hush Pup, I won’t hurt you.” He reassured her, gently rubbing soft patterns at the top of her spine with two fingers. This seemed to relax her greatly. He knew that she wasn’t scared of him, so to speak, just nervous about the act itself. _Give it a few days though, and he was sure that he could change that, have her begging for his cock._

Dragging his mind from the gutter, he sat up and gently wrapped the towel around her shoulders, nodding for her to hold onto it to keep it in place. “Would you like something to eat?”

“P-please...sir.” Came a tiny whisper.

More than satisfied with her answer, Jacob nodded and gave her a lopsided smirk, standing up as he set her on her feet. “Go and sit down.”

Doing as she’d been told, she sat down on the leather cushions of the couch, keeping her feet on the floor this time, and reached a hand out to pull Jacob’s discarded army jacket closer to her.

Heavy footsteps sounded through the room as Jacob made his way over to the kitchen, then the clattering of cans came even louder. “Tomato or vegetable soup?”

“‘Mato...” she murmured, face scrunching up at the thought of vegetable soup as she stuck her tongue out. She rubbed her cheek against his jacket, and had to admit that the musky smell it gave off made a warmth flood her core. _It smelt like Jacob Seed - she should fucking hate it_...but something about it calmed her soul, and she couldn’t help but cuddle it closer. With a soft whine she closed her eyes and gnawed timidly on the stiff collar.

_He was so going to fuck her with that jacket on. Seeing her body bounce with his name embroidered on her chest...it gave him a rush far greater than any amount of bliss could._ With a withered sigh he emptied the can into a metal saucepan and set it on the stove. “You like my jacket, hmm Kitten?”

_'Kitten'...that was a new one._ Rook blushed softly and nodded, gazing up at him over the collar that she was still chewing on, the material now a little wet with drool. “Smells like you.”

“Is that a good thing?”

Again Rook nodded, and that was all that Jacob needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd planned on this being the chapter where Jacob becomes a needy fuck, but after writing it this has turned out to be more of a build up. Stick with it though, the next part should be a little more intense... ;)
> 
> I know I'm updating really quickly at the moment, but I'm really enjoying writing the chapters and don't want to keep y'all waiting! Let me know if you'd rather I slowed down <3
> 
> /Reaper


	5. Who needs sleep, anyway?

Rook lay in bed - _Jacob’s bed_ \- still wide awake despite being shattered. She listened to his light snoring beside her, her nose scrunching up as she sucked in a deep breath and then exhaled. One hand rest on her tummy, happy now that it was full of tomato soup, before her fingers toyed with the hem of the boxers that Jacob had given her to wear. They were way too big, of course, but seeing as one of the Peggie _fucks_ from earlier had taken her underwear, she didn’t have much choice. Jacob had promised her that if she was good, he’d get her some new ones - whatever she wanted. Somehow she figured that that was more for his benefit than hers. She sighed and rolled over onto her side to face away from him, staring at the wall through the darkness. She could of slept on the couch, but it was cold and uninviting. Besides, it wasn’t like Jacob was spooning her or anything, she had plenty of room to herself.

She closed her eyes, determined to get some sleep, and stretched her legs out beneath the blanket. Jacob’s jacket lay next to her, and she grabbed it, pulled it in closer to her face, and buried her head amidst the collar. She’d claimed it as her own now, but Jacob didn’t seem to mind. Her mind began to drift off, and her body relaxed on the mattress.

_Goddamnit, Jacob!_ Rook shot wide awake again as a sudden grunt from the other side of the bed startled her, followed by a series of mumbles that quickly grew more descended to panic. She propped herself up on one elbow, brow furrowing in confusion as a hand reached out to cautiously touch his arm. “J-Jacob?” She whispered, sitting up straight now as the man began to breathe heavily, one hand shooting up to tug at his hair as he let out a jittery whimper.

_Jacob Seed, whimpering...huh. That was a sound she could get used to._

“Jacob! I-it’s okay, it’s just a nightmare...” she tried to reassure him, though the contact of her hand on his arm only made him fluster more.

The soldier sat up and pushed her arm away, still babbling nonsensical words that didn’t make sense without the presence of a complete sentence. He hunched over slightly, rocking himself as both hands wrenched at his hair, eyes still tightly shut.

“J-Jacob? It’s just me...s-shhh, it’s okay...I-I think you’re having a bad dream.” Rook swallowed hard and tentatively reached out again to massage his tense shoulder. “No one’s going to hurt you, y-you’re safe.”

It was the perfect opportunity. She could just grab the key from around his neck, take his jacket, and make a break for it. Her cut was stitched _(...sort of)_ , she was no longer dying of thirst, and she had a full stomach. She could run, leave, be free again, and he’d be none the wiser as long as he didn’t wake up from his nightmare. Rook chewed her lip, heavily considering the idea, until the man beside her let out another pained cry. Something was eating at him, and well...she wanted to _help._ She wanted to help _Jacob fucking Seed_. She cursed her compassionate nature and kneeled up, cupping his face with both hands. “Jacob!”

The louder call of her voice was enough to wake Jacob from his dream, and he blearily opened his eyes, sucking in an urgent shaky breath as his chest heaved erratically. He groaned and turned his head away, shirt soaked through with sweat, and his red hair tousled, adhering to his clammy forehead. “I-I’m fine. G-go back to sleep.” He sniffed, voice barely a whisper as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees, and then his head in his hands.

“I wasn’t asleep in the first place...” Rook admitted, shifting a little to sit down next to him as her hand rubbed the twitching muscles along the top of his back. “A-are you okay?”

Jacob didn’t answer, thumbs digging into the corners of his eyes as he breathed out, and then in again, trying to steady his breathing. Eventually he gave a small nod, then sniffed in a short breath, his nose twitching as he did so. “It’s nothing.”

“Didn’t seem like nothing.” Rook remarked, carefully setting his jacket down by her side as her hand moved to squeeze his thigh.

Letting out a soft sigh at the contact, Jacob looked up at her through the darkness, then pat his lap. “C-C’mere Pup.” He grunted, rubbing his eyes once more. The deputy couldn’t help but sense a tone of pleading behind his voice.

Rook carefully hitched her leg over his thighs and pulled herself up into his lap. Their bodies were close now, chests almost touching, and she’d be damned if she didn’t admit that the way her crotch sat perfectly above his made her melt. Her knees rest on the bed either side of his hips, and her hands moved to hold onto his shoulders. “J-Jacob..?”

He closed his eyes at the pathetically needy way in which she spoke, and breathed out a trembling puff of air, his hands moving to her waist to pull her down harder onto the rapidly growing bulge beneath his boxers. The smallest amount of contact was enough to result in a reaction from his body. “Hmm?”

“M-my tummy, it...it feels all fuzzy-“

Jacob’s cock twitched beneath her as he groaned and allowed his hands to travel slightly further down her waist, thumbs pushing against her hipbones. His head tipped forward and he rest his damp forehead to her own, their noses brushing ever so delicately against each other. “Relax.” He murmured, and the commanding tone to his voice was there, but soft.

Rook tightened her grip on his shoulders as she felt the warmth of his cock beneath her own crotch, which was quickly betraying her and soaking through both of their boxers. “I-I...a-ah!” She squeaked, trying to shift back from his bulge as her stomach knotted, only to be moved back into place again by his hands.

Jacob drank in the feeling of her core pressed so firmly against him, and nudged her face up with his nose. One large hand snaked up from her waist to the back of her head, tangling in her hair and bringing her face closer to his, just enough for their lips to connect.

As Jacob parted his lips, so did Rook, and in an instant they meshed. A warm tongue swept across her lips, and the deputy willingly gave him access. _He may be a Seed, but the way he took control of the kiss, how he kept their crotches pressed so intently together...she couldn’t deny that he turned her on like all hell._

With his brain now amongst the stars, Jacob worked solely on instinct. He groaned loudly into her mouth, hips pushing up against hers as his free hand roamed her stomach beneath his t-shirt. _He hated the nightmares that he succumbed to every time he slept, but if waking up from them would always lead to this...sure, he’d take it._

Rook yelped as she was suddenly flipped over, her back bouncing on the bed as Jacob eagerly found himself on top of her, his head pushing into her neck and sucking hard at her throat. “W-wait-“ she squeaked, her brow knitting at the new sensation as she gasped and squirmed beneath him. Having him on top of her made her realise just how big his body was in relation to hers.

Jacob was too far gone at this point to pay much attention to her, and his cock was controlling his actions much more than his head. Two hands roughly grabbed her wrists, pinning them up at either side of her face, as he began to press heated kisses down across her collarbone. He growled, now nipping at her jaw as one hand left her wrist in trade for her throat. His fingers closed around it and he squeezed, steadily increasing the pressure.

A tiny yelp sounded from Rook and she blinked up at him stunned, her head attempting to shake to either side as she felt his stray hand - previously restraining her wrist - move down between her legs. “J-Jacob!” She squeaked, having said the name far too many times for one night as she began to wonder what planet he was on. “N-no no no, n-not yet.” She pleaded.

Jacob’s hand stilled, then moved to the portion of bed beside her head as his fingers grasped at the covers, giving him something to lean on as he pushed himself up. With a deep exhale through his nose and a frustrated snarl, he slammed his other hand into the headboard, the loud thump causing the deputy to jerk beneath him.

Moderately terrified at the outburst, Rook stayed silent, her lips pursed as she lay still on the bed. “J-just not ready.” She tried to offer, her palm moving to rub his thigh below the point at which his boxers stopped.

Taking a few long breaths, Jacob eventually nodded and swept a hand through his sweaty, slightly curled hair. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He whispered, leaning down as he pressed an almost apologetic kiss to her lips. “But I gotta admit, you’re killing me right now.”

“Y-yeah…I figured that probably wasn’t a gun in your pants, t-though it might have been a little more useful for me if it was.” Rook giggled playfully. Something about his sudden openness in admitting how much she affected him relaxed her, and she felt as though she could push his buttons just a little more, even after his prior outburst.

The soldier couldn’t help but laugh at that, and he turned his head away to hide his amusement, despite being able to see _fuck all_ anyway. “Do you want it?”

“What, a gun or-“ She quickly caught onto what he meant and blushed profusely. 

He took her lack of an answer as an inclination that he needed to be patient, and pulled himself off of her, trying his best to ignore his twitching cock that refused to soften. He adjusted the pillows behind him and sat back against the headboard, one hand outstretched for her to join him. “No funny stuff, I promise.”

Rook blushed and shifted to join him, doing her best to avoid his bulge as though it was a bomb waiting to explode. _It kinda was, she reminded herself._ “You’re not as bad as I thought you were…” She confessed quietly, “I mean…you’re kinda fucked up, but I’m…not in as much of a rush to escape as I thought I was.”

Jacob could accept that. Hearing that she wasn’t dying to be rid of him pleased him greatly. It meant he had time to win her over, get rid of those intentions completely.

“Just don’t make me sit down and have a family dinner with John, please? He drives me insane.” Rook decided to add, her lips set in a firm pout as she leaned against his chest, waiting for his arms to wrap around her.

Jacob smirked and set one hand on her hip, the other rubbing the top of her arm. “Can’t promise you that one, Pup. John can be persistent.”

“Oh, I know,” she scoffed, “Persistent ain’t even the word.”

He liked this side of her, the playful side that was willing to converse with him, even if it was in a slightly sassier manner. It was charming.

“Are you going to tell me what that nightmare was about?” The deputy continued on, having found her voice somewhere along the course of the night as she snuggled up against his chest.

“I’m an army veteran…it shouldn’t come as a surprise. Shit fucks with your head.” Jacob murmured, tilting his head back till it rest against the wooden headboard. “I have them a lot…that one was tame.”

Rook sat in silence for a few moments, absorbing the information. She couldn’t help but feel a little bad for him…perhaps if it wasn’t for Joseph, he wouldn’t be in the position he was in now, recruiting innocent people to join their cult. Maybe he could of led a somewhat more normal life. She pressed her cheek to his chest, then carefully wrapped an arm around his waist, giving him a firm cuddle of her own accord.

Jacob tensed at the contact, before relaxing with a half smirk as he looked down at the top of her head. There was no way he’d be able to sleep with his cock in its current state. “I need you to do something for me, Rookie.”

Rook pouted and then looked up, pulling away a fraction so she sat sideways on his thigh. “Does it involve your dick? You said no funny stuff...”

He snorted and nodded bluntly, hoping she could detect the action in the lack of light. “You don’t have to touch it if you don’t want to...I just need you to sit there and look pretty. Think you can do that?” He asked, reaching over to the nightstand to flick on a dim yellow lamp, the warm glow caressing the deputy’s skin and hugging her soft curves.

With a loud gulp, Rook nodded, her eyes immediately dropping to his boxers as the hefty bulge became visible to her for the first time in the newfound light. “W-what about if I want to? T-to touch it?”

Jacob shifted beneath her and shrugged, his smug smirk turning to a half grin. “Then I won’t stop you.” He bit his cheek and pat his thighs, nodding for her to sit on them facing him. “Can you take it out for me, Pup?”

She stared at him, shoulders slumping with anxiety, before her hand moved forward and hooked into the waistband of his boxers. “I-I…I d-don’t know h-“

“Shh. I’ll teach you. One step at a time. Just take it out first.”

Rook pursed her lips and flicked her gaze from his eyes back down to her hand, then tugged at the material, flinching as his cock sprung free. “J-Jacob I-“

He moved his hand to hers, firmly bringing it to his cock. Considering her fingers didn’t even touch the base of her thumb, either she had a very small hand, or he was very girthy. He liked the idea of _both._ Wrapping his own hand over the top of hers, Jacob began to move their palms up and down his shaft at a favourable pace, showing her what he was expecting. “J-just like that.” He muttered between swallow breaths.

Moving her hand as requested, Rook studied the way her palm barley even covered half of his length. She figured he must be 7 inches at least, though maths wasn't her strong point, so... _don't quote her on that._ Her cheeks were burning a deep red and she kept her eyes down low out of embarrassment.

“Look at me.”

_Damn it._

Rook brought her gaze back up to him, studying the lines of tension on his face as he grit his teeth. Her nose wrinkled up as she felt hot precum drip down her fingers, tainting her previously chaste hands. “A-am I doing it ri-“

“You’re doing perfect. Come here.” Jacob whispered, his chest heaving as his eyes flickered shut. His hand moved to the back of her head, pulling her closer as their lips locked. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, nor did he intend to. In all honesty, he was surprised with how far she’d come. “G-good girl.” He groaned into her mouth, his hand tightening a little in her hair as the other tugged at the sheets to his side. His hips bucked into her palm and he grunted, smushing his nose against hers. “Keep going.”

“J-Jacob…” Rook whimpered, her arm beginning to ache from her lack of experience as she pulled away from his lips and watched her hand move, her other holding onto his shoulder to keep her balance.

His head fell forward with a loud hiss through his teeth, forehead now resting on her shoulder as his toes began to curl. The moans building up in his chest started to cascade from his lips, and the tightness growing in his balls told him he was close. “Wh-what’s my name Pup?”

Rook bit her lip, blinking hard as she peered at the sweaty red hair below her, shivering at the feeling of his face pushing into her neck. “Jacob…”

The delicate utter of his name sent him over the edge, and with a noisy grunt and a shudder, he released in thick spurts of cum. Much to the dismay of Rook, half of it landed on the shirt she was wearing, while the other half oozed down the back of her hand. “I-I did good…” she whispered.

Jacob snorted and hid his tired smile in the crest of her neck, shaking his head with an appeased chuckle as his hand moved to her hip. “You did good.” He praised, then lifted his head with hooded eyes, dishevelled hair, and a blissful, dazed smirk. “Want to be an even better Pup?”

“Depends…”

“Lick your hand clean.”

Rook wrinkled her nose up and stuck out her bottom lip, daring to peek at the state of her hand before shaking her head. “I-It’s messy…”

“So clean it.” Jacob spoke softly, but there was a demanding tone to his voice. He dropped his hand from her hip and fixed his boxers back in place, before moving his right arm to rest along the top of the headboard.

Reluctantly, she raised her cum-painted fingers to her mouth, and swiped her tongue across her knuckles. The sight made Jacob’s softening dick twitch eagerly, and he raised a hand to her chin, pushing it up in his direction.

“Look at me when you swallow. Don’t forget who gave that to you.”

Rook whined and swept her tongue over her fingers again, the salty taste making her nose scrunch up as it hit the back of her throat. She swallowed forcibly, before cleaning the last few cooling strings of jizz from her palm.

“What do you say, Pup?.”

Raising an eyebrow, the deputy snorted out a long, frustrated puff of air. “T-thank you Sir.” _She hated that addressing him in such a manner was becoming second nature, but the look he always gave her after almost made it worth it. It made her stomach twist with a sense of longing; a sense of submission._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Well, there's a small bit of smut to get this wreck of a train well and truly leaving the station. The next two chapters are already written, and Rook's going to be getting a visitor...yes, him ;) Prepare yourselves ladies and gentlemen, kinkiness is oncoming.
> 
> This is a lot of fun to write, and I'm so happy to see that people are enjoying it! It encourages me to keep updating it regularly <3
> 
> /Reaper


	6. When wetness leads to wetness.

By the time morning came, Jacob was already up and dressed, pacing about the edge of the bed as he looked through various documents. His jacket covered his arms, having managed to wrangle it from the deputy as she slept. Every so often he’d give her a passing glance, just to see whether she’d begun to stir. A heavy sleeper, he noted.

Rook lay beneath the covers, curled up with her hands tucked beneath her chin as she snored softly, knees up by her chest. Jacob had covered her with blankets once she finally fell asleep during the early hours of the morning, and he figured - since she’d been so compliant beforehand - he’d let her have a lie in. Such luxuries were rare under his command.

Jacob stood in front of a mirror and ran a hand through his well groomed hair, before tossing his papers to the side with a gruff. John was visiting this morning to discuss plans for the project, and he knew that the deputy would be less than thrilled considering the opinions she’d voiced on him yesterday. No matter though, at the end of the day the Rookie had no say in such events.

A knock from the adjacent room tore Jacob from his thoughts, and he made his way through his quarters, unlocking the door with the key from around his neck and then tugging it open. “John, come in.” He gestured, stepping to the side to let him pass before shutting the door behind him.

***

Within the hour, Rook had woken from slumber, and was messily attempting to pull the clothes on that Jacob had left at the end of the bed for her. She heard voices in the other room, and the all too familiar rattle of the youngest Seed brother made her heavily reconsider leaving the much more desirable company of the bed. With an exaggerated exhale through her nose, she padded barefoot to the door and then pushed it open, peering at John for a second before making a beeline towards Jacob. A huff showed her annoyance at the unwelcome guest, and she concealed her head against Jacob’s chest before her hands slithered beneath his jacket. _If cuddling up to the eldest brother meant she could ignore the youngest, so be it._

“Deputy...now that’s not very polite.” John began as he leaned back against the couch, arms outstretched along the top. “It’s been a while since you last tried to kill me, no? I’ve almost missed your alternative displays of affection.”

 _Affection. Sure, John._ Rook craned her head back to look up at Jacob, pouting at him furiously as she pressed her chin to his chest. She waited for some sort of response, but when she didn’t get any, she glanced back over her shoulder at John. “Don’t you have a plane to go and fondle yourself over?” She snipped.

Jacob smirked at that and moved a hand to the back of her head, clutching her face against his shirt to try and keep her subdued.

“Don’t you have a county to liberate, Deputy? Or has that task become redundant for the greater good of pleasing my brother, instead.” John snarked back, leaning forward on the couch as he watched her with interest.

Rook pulled away from Jacob and pivoted on her heels, “Has anyone ever told you how much of an annoying fu-“

Before she could finish her sentence, Jacob’s hand was clamped firmly over her mouth, his beard tickling her ear as he bent over to her height and tutted by her side. “Language.” He scolded, before raising an eyebrow at John.

“Joseph doesn’t speak too highly of your new pet, Jacob. I hope you don’t plan on bringing someone into the family who has the sole intention of killing us all and jeopardising the project.” John spoke quietly, avoiding Jacob’s piercing gaze as he narrowed his own eyes at the deputy.

Rook shuffled backwards, pressing her back to Jacob’s chest and grumbling vexed as the hand covering her mouth followed with her. She tilted her head back, blinking up at him with sweet green eyes as the tip of her tongue dashed out between her lips and along his palm.

Jacob shivered as he felt the wet stripe she’d left behind, one arm wrapping around her chest to keep her in place as his hand dropped from her mouth. “I know what I’m doing. You forget that I train our soldiers. They were all against us at one point - anyone of them could of killed anyone of us, at any time...but they didn’t, because _I_ trained them.” He reassured him, before shifting past Rook and moving over to the sink. He fetched a glass and filled it with water, then handed it to the deputy as he leaned back against the counter. “Give that to John.”

Taking the glass with both hands, Rook swivelled on the spot and obediently carried it across the room to the couch. She went to pass it to the younger brother, but not before _‘accidentally’_  stumbling, and causing a large splash of the liquid to fall on his jeans. “Sorry John, think I must of tripped over your ego...”

Like a shot, John grabbed her wrist with an irritated growl, and towered over her as he stood. “Your daddy ever teach you about respect, _little girl?_ ”

Rook winced and looked at Jacob for help. He stood a little straighter, on guard as he watched the pair of them, but had no plans to intervene unless he really needed to. They were both being petty, and he figured they needed to get this out of their system. He had no time for adults who acted more like squabbling teenagers.

“He sure did, b-but I heard your daddy taught you with more than just words, h-huh John? What was that about him beating you on the kitchen fl-“

Quick as lightning, the glass was smacked from her hand, shattering on the floor and sending water splashing up her legs. She was thrown to the couch, and in an instant John was on top of her, straddling her waist and pinning her to the leather with two tight hands around her neck. “Say that again.”

“J-Joseph w-wouldn’t approve of t-this behaviour, John. I thought you were meant to be h-helping me seek atonement, not taking your daddy issues out on me!” Rook choked, determined to push his buttons just a little further. She knew she was in no real danger, Jacob would step in before that.

John’s thumbs dug into her throat, his jaw clenched as he set his weight down on her thighs, preventing her body from squirming so much beneath him. “You’d know all about daddy issues, wouldn’t you, sweetheart? Is that why you’ve betrayed your friends? Your allies? Your cause? Because you want my brother to satisfy all of your transgressive desires?” He started to snigger as he took one hand from her throat, grabbing her chin and angling her head to look at Jacob. “Tell him! Tell him how much of a _sinner_ you are.”

“J-Jacob!” Rook squeaked, wriggling beneath John as she shot him daggers before looking up at Jacob helplessly. The lack of oxygen was starting to go to her head, and her vision blurred a little more with every passing second.

Jacob held back. He was curious to see if she’d say it, if she’d actually submit to John considering the physical strain he was putting her under.

“Speak the words that your filthy mouth is so desperate to cry out! Let us hear them!” John taunted, snatching one of her wrists to pin it above her head as his other hand stuck to her throat like glue.

_Rook felt like punching him in his godforsaken head. Later. She needed to actually breathe first._

“Daddy please!” She blurted out humiliated in Jacob’s general direction, cheeks a fiery red as John sneered triumphantly above her. The weight was relieved along with the pressure on her throat as he stood and brushed himself down.

“Look how easily her resolution broke, Jacob. She’s weak; and what is it you say, cull the weak?” He reminded him, looking back over at the deputy as she attempted to pull herself up from the couch, dizzy vision making her sway.

“She’s not weak, she’s compliant. There’s a difference. She has her purpose.” Jacob explained, his own cheeks a light shade of pink as he made his way over to Rook and hoisted her up, onto her feet, and then suddenly up into his arms. He held her on his hip with one hand, as though she was weightless.

Burying her face into his shoulder, Rook grumbled about how she couldn’t wait to kill John. “He only wanted to hear me say that because it gets him off. It’s obvious.” She sniffled, looking up to glare at the younger Seed, her sworn mortal enemy. _Despite that, she had to admit he was handsome. A total fucking asshole, but handsome. She also had to admit that, while she despised him, studying his face now...well, it wasn’t the the first time she’d considered how his beard would feel between her legs._

Jacob cupped her ass to keep her in place, middle finger shifting slightly, then falling still as it came across a small damp patch on the crotch of her sweatpants. _Looks like she wasn’t as opposed to his brother as she made out._

“Joseph’s gonna be maaaaad if he finds out about your dirty thoughts John. Real mad.” She tsked, deliberately trying to provoke him further. As John took a few alarming steps towards her, Rook cuddled into Jacob just that little bit tighter. 

“Look at me.”

She looked up at John a little quicker than she should of and whined at her mistake. Jacob had sure as hell gotten in her head. It’d become second nature to her to answer to any commanding tone.

“Joseph isn’t going to find out, is he now, little girl?” John spoke softly as he ran two fingers down her flushed cheek. _His tone was mocking, but she couldn’t help but shiver at the demeaning way in which he addressed her._ “Cat got your tongue?”

“N-no. H-he won’t find out.” She finally squeaked, squirming in Jacob’s arms as she pulled her face back from John. Her hand slipped under the front of Jacob’s army jacket again, while the other remained hooked around the back of his neck. She looked up at him with an embarrassed sniffle, and then over at John as he broke the silence.

“I’m needed elsewhere, brother. Read over the map and then let Joseph know your plans.” He spoke plainly as though the last 10 minutes hadn’t just happened, then made his way to the door and adjusted his coat. With a complacent half-smirk, he nodded to Rook. “No doubt I’ll be seeing you soon, Deputy.”

_Fucking Seeds._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m dying at that chapter title lmao but it’s staying.
> 
> John was my least favourite brother for the longest time, BUT, I went back and revisited his character, and...<3 He gives me MAJOR daddy vibes y’all. He’s so smug and I love him.
> 
> /Reaper


	7. Confessions.

“Now correct me if I’m wrong, but you’ve been making a hell of a lot of fuss about John, but actually...I think you quite like him.” Jacob began as he set Rook down on the couch once John had left.

“You’re wrong.” Rook said almost immediately, refusing to look up at him as one hand still lingered on the bottom of his jacket until he walked away. “Your brother is nothing more than an incessant pain in my ass.”

“Right...” Jacob smirked and rolled his shoulders as he sat down in his armchair, occasionally looking up at her from above the documents that were now in his hand. “So that whole thing about your panties being soaked was just a coincidence then?”

“I’m not even wearing any-“

“Fine. Your sweatpants then...my sweatpants, actually. _Regardless,_ I don’t think you were as opposed to his little outburst as you made yourself out to be.” He turned back to his work, brow furrowing as he chewed at his cheek in silence.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you Jacob?”

With a razor-sharp glance he tilted his head to the side and let out a breath through his nose. “Hardly, _Pup.”_ The words had a little more venom to them now. _Jacob goddamned Seed was jealous._

“Doesn’t look like it.” Rook shrugged, gnawing on her lip as she leaned back into the couch, hands clasped in her lap. “Did it turn you on when I called you Daddy, or does it turn you on more to think about John pounding me from behind as I scream it out for him instead?” She dared a smirk, but quickly regretted it when the loud thump of Jacob hitting the arm of his chair with his fist reverberated off her eardrums.

“Excuse me?” The hushed tone to his voice showed that he was more than a little angry. “Would you like to say that again?” He stood up and took looming steps towards her, before his knee moved to rest on the edge of the couch and his hand moved to her throat. “C’mon, speak up now Pup.” _While he wasn’t all that bothered about what she’d actually said, it was the outspoken manner in which she’d addressed him that had really pissed him off. Sure, he may be a little jealous...but the sudden lack of respect angered him more. That needed to change, pronto._

She began to quiver against his grip as her eyes flickered up to him, and she swallowed nervously against his fingers. “N-no, Sir.”

“I think you can do better than that now, don’t you? Or are you planning on saving all that for _John?”_

With her hands resting on her knees, Rook attempted to shake her head. She breathed in a trembling breath and whimpered softly. “N-no Daddy.”

Jacob smirked and briskly tore his hand away from her throat, before he pulled himself up on top of her, his hands shoving her chest to force her to lie down. “Now that’s what I like to hear..” he chuckled, dubious tones still lingering in his voice. He lowered his lips to her jaw, then began to nip at her neck, before proceeding down to her collarbone. “Besides...John will be babysitting you tomorrow. I’ve got to check up on a camp down by the river. I’d already arranged for it before I learnt of your interest in him.”

Rook blinked as she looked down at his mess of ginger hair, her tongue swiping across her lips as she felt his kisses move closer to her chest. “I don’t need a babysitter...if you’re worried about me escaping, you could just leave me with one of your soldiers?”

“Nice try Pup.” Jacob scoffed, sitting up on top of her thighs as his rough hands slipped under the shirt she was wearing, his palms steadily kneading her breasts. On each hand, his index finger and thumb took hold of her nipple, feeling them harden against the light pinch. “Do you really think I’m stupid enough to leave you with one of my men? I know you’d make light work of them, but John’s smarter...there’s no chance of you escaping with him around, and he’ll keep you _...occupied.”_

Rook squeaked, though she wasn’t sure whether it was because of Jacob’s curious hands, or his use of the word ‘occupied’. She gulped audibly and locked her eyes with his. “O-Occupied?”

“I saw how easily you gave in to him, and I know there's a part of you that's waiting to kill me at the drop of a pin...so, if John helps me bring out your more submissive side, so be it. He can have his fun.” His expression was frank as he withdrew his hands from beneath her shirt, and moved them to cup either side of her face. 

“B-but...” The Rookie puffed out a breath but was silenced as Jacob’s lips found hers, his tongue making its way between them as he explored her mouth. She groaned into the kiss and reached a hand up to his shoulder, squeezing the rough material of his jacket as her mind considered what he'd said. _Maybe John was right...maybe she had given up on her cause. She’d started to find comfort in Jacob, hell, this morning the first thing she did was go to him for some affection. And John...his devious intentions heightened the fire in her stomach. She hated him, she was always going to stand by that, but dare she say it, she yearned for the taste of his cock too._

Unbeknownst to her, Jacob’s hand had pushed into her sweatpants and was now cupping her dripping mound. When the realisation did finally catch up to her, Rook jolted and gasped aloud.

“For now though, get your mind off my brother and back to me.” Jacob gruffed somewhat irked, his eyes narrowing at her as he rubbed his middle finger between her folds. “You’re drenched. He really make you that wet?”

“Y-you both do.” Rook admitted, breathing out a quivering whimper as her legs parted instinctively. She exhaled and tilted her head to the side, pressing her flushed cheek to the cool leather couch. “But I’m here with you, aren’t I? Not with him...t-that should tell you everything you need to know.”

That reassured Jacob a lot, and any jealously he may have been harbouring earlier was set to the side. _She may have a crush on his younger brother, and the pair of them may capitalise on that when Jacob’s away fulfilling his duties...but at the end of the day, she was his. And she knew it. She didn’t belong to John, nor any of Jacob’s other siblings. She belonged to him, and him alone._

His head now satisfied with where the three of them stood, Jacob pulled away and removed his hand from her sweatpants. “I have work to do...plans to put in place for tomorrow.”

“B-but-!” Rook squeaked, looking down at him in frustration as her core throbbed from the sudden loss of his finger. “At least finger me first? I want to know what it feels like...” She swallowed, then batted her eyelashes hopefully. “Please Daddy?”

Jacob stiffened and toyed with the idea, looking down at the blush colouring her cheeks, and the way her pursed lips and furrowed brow were accentuated by the light sheen of sweat covering her skin. “No..." He said firmly, "I’m curious to see how long it takes for John to lose his mind when he realises how much of a mess you are. He isn’t exactly known for his self control.” He gruffed and gave her thigh a squeeze as he stood up, now straight-faced. “Make sure he knows that it’s fingers only. The first cock you’re gonna get is _mine.”_

Rook responded with a withering sigh as she watched him move away, her foot reaching out to playfully push against his ass over his jeans, followed by a soft giggle as she registered the remotely annoyed look he gave her.

When she was sure his attention was elsewhere, her hand ventured a little further south, curious to see if her fingers would feel the same as his.

“And no touching yourself either.” Jacob scolded as he dropped himself into his chair, well aware of the state of her mind long before she was.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. This can’t end well.
> 
> The next few chapters are going to be interesting y’all. Brace yourself. There’s gonna be smut, and a whole lotta feelings.
> 
> /Reaper


	8. Complicating the complicated (Part 1).

“Try not to kill my brother while I’m gone...” Jacob grunted, only half joking as he ruffled Rook’s hair.

“You’re asking a lot there, Jacob.” Rook explained with a shy smile as she batted his hand away, then fidgeted on the couch in an attempt to get comfy.

Looking up at the knock on the door, the soldier rolled his eyes at Rook and then moved over to answer it. There was a hushed exchange of words between the two brothers, before Jacob stepped out and John stepped in, the door creaking as it shut behind him. Silence followed, though John didn’t hesitate to make his presence known. Hands tugging at his trench coat, he walked straight past Rook and to the couch opposite her, tossing it down on the worn out leather arm.

_If there was one thing Rook hated more than John Seed, it was being ignored._

She sucked wetly on her bottom lip, bare legs crossed on the couch as her hands rest in the gap between them. She had no panties on - not that she had any to wear, anyway - and was fed up of wearing Jacob’s oversized boxers that she constantly had to pull up. Instead, she wore one of his baggy shirts, a khaki green in colour that reached past her thighs, just about covering her modesty.

“J-John?” Rook squeaked as sweetly as she could muster, so much so that sugar may as well have been dripping from her lips.

For a few moments John didn’t look up from his position on the couch, hands correcting the cuff on his dark blue shirt. Having made her wait until he sensed she was about to speak again, he gave her a straight-faced glance, an eyebrow raising to tell her to go on.

Staring back at him, she went to speak and then realised that the words had disappeared from her mind like dust on a windy day. She shook her head to dismiss the conversation and looked down at her hands with a pout, fingers clinging to the bottom of her shirt to keep the area between her legs hidden from view.

“Come here.”

Rook looked up at him stunned, her teeth digging into her lip as her brow knitted together confused. Slowly she stood up from the couch, one hand still holding onto her shirt as her legs quivered visibly, to the point where she wouldn’t be surprised if her knees started knocking together. With each step her body trembled a little more, and she quickly realised - from the warm stickiness between her thighs - that it wasn’t fear that was making her shake. _No...instead, it was the desperate need for his fingers to be stroking along her dripping cunt._ She went to ask him what he wanted, but instead the words came out as an incoherent whimper.

John’s beard twitched as he just about held back the smug smirk dying to cross his face. “Sit.”

Rook went to sit down on the couch next to him, but paused in her tracks as John’s hand shot out to stop her.

“No, on the floor where you belong.” He now spoke with no apparent emotion to his voice, no expression on his face. There was nothing for Rook to latch on to to try and figure him out.

With a loud gulp the deputy lowered herself carefully to the floor in front of him, sniffling sheepishly as she laced her hands together and watched him with timid round eyes.

“Do you know that I’m a lawyer, Rook? How else do you think our family stays out of prison? The government would love to lock Joseph up, tell the world he’s crazy...but, he’s not. He’s trying to help us, all of us...they just don’t understand.” He sat back on the couch, knees widening out to the sides as he studied the pair of eyes peering up at him. “You see, after Jacob burnt down our foster home in Rome, we were all split up, deemed too dangerous to stay together. I was adopted by this little family - the _Duncans.”_ He spoke with his hands, and leaned forward slightly now, elbows resting on his knees as he got deeper into his story. “They were religious, had the fear of God in them, but they were wealthy too. I attended a university on the East Coast, finished top of my class, then became one of the best lawyers Atlanta had ever seen.” He couldn’t help but grin, then scratched his beard distractedly. His success was clearly a proud talking point for him. “When my parents died - the Duncans, that is - I inherited their fortune. But I met some people in the industry too, took on a lot of big cases, made my own money - a lot of it. Have you ever stopped to think about how I got that ranch? All that land? All those planes?”

Rook shook her head, her cheek now pressing to his knee as she listened to him entranced. The way he told his story, how his hands moved to help him articulate his words, they caught her attention; and once he had it, she couldn’t tear herself away. “I j-just thought that Joseph had given it to you...”

John started to laugh and shook his head. “Joseph may be our leader, but without me, sweetheart, this Project would have been over before it had even begun. Not only do I keep us out of prison, but I provide the money for everything that Eden’s Gate needs. The weapons, the bunkers, the vehicles, the clothes and food for all of our members! All of that’s of my doing!”

Rook’s heart started to thump at an increased rate in her chest, the fire in his eyes burning like a warning beacon as she felt his hand cup her cheek, fingers outstretching and toying with the dark locks of hair by her ear.

“And yet _you,_ all you do is try and destroy everything I’ve worked so hard to build!” He suddenly stood and yanked Rook up by the hair with him, the sharp yelp she emitted making him smirk. “What is it you want, little girl? To put a bullet between my eyes?” John reached for the holster on his hip, pulling out the revolver and placing it in the deputy’s hands. He moved his own hand to the barrel, grabbing it and outstretching her arm till the gun was pointed barely an inch away from the skin between his eyebrows.

Rook trembled so hard that the gun rattled in her hand, her eyes welling up with tears as her finger rest on the trigger. She whimpered loudly, squeezing her eyes shut as she thought about her allies in the resistance. _‘Do it, Rook! End this now! Kill him, escape, and go back to the resistance where you belong! Back to your friends!’_

“Or...is this what you want?” John asked quietly, his voice little more than a purr as he took her other hand and placed it firmly against the bulge prominent beneath his jeans. “I know your mind, Deputy. You want to kill me, but you want my cock more? Don’t you?” He tormented her, his hand reaching confidently for the revolver as he took it from her loose grip and tossed it onto the couch. “Just say Yes.”

Rook whimpered humiliated and nodded hard, her hair bouncing around her shoulders as her hand lingered on his jeans, feeling the warmth of his arousal beneath the denim. Tears rolled in large droplets down her cheeks, and she moved her other hand up to wipe them on her arm. “Y-yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Y-Yes Daddy!” Rook sobbed, her knees knocking together as she pressed her face into his waistcoat, covering it in tears. Her hand still remained in place, eagerly beginning to palm the bulge. “I w-w-want your cock.”

John groaned and bent down, hooking his hands beneath her thighs and with one swift movement lifted her up into his arms. He was at least a foot taller than her, but her body fit perfectly against his as he held her to his chest. He closed his eyes and nudged the side of his head against hers, breathing out a hot shaky breath against her ear as his hands adjusted themselves on her rounded ass cheeks. The index and middle finger of his right hand travelled a little further between her thighs, and the dripping warmth of her core made him shudder, then exhale an eager breath.

“D-daddy!” Rook continued to babble, her face pressing into John’s neck as his thick auburn beard tickled her temple. She writhed in his arms, legs wrapped firmly around his waist as she tried to push herself down onto his fingers. She squealed out frustrated when he moved his hand away, ankles locking behind his back and both hands clinging onto his shoulders. Her face was the picture of frustration, a large pout written on her lips as her round wet eyes blinked at him berated.

“Patience.” John tutted, “Impatient little girls don’t get anything - you understand?”

Rook muffled a whimper into the collar of his shirt, lips parting as she attempted to gnaw on it before she flinched and yelped out loud at the startling collision of her back against the wall.

“That’s not an answer. Use your words.”

“Y-Yes Daddy...I-I u-understand...” she sniffled, resting her forehead on his shoulder as she squirmed, pinned between the wall and John’s body.

His stance shifted, legs widening out to improve his balance as his one hand left her ass cheek, though not before giving it a firm squeeze of approval. His ring and middle finger poised, then pressed lightly against her entrance before sinking into the tight, soaking wet warmth of her cunt.

Rook hissed and squeezed her eyes shut, her fingers digging into the material of his waistcoat as her legs quivered around his waist. “Ow!”

John paused, looking down at her half hidden face with an arched eyebrow as his fingers stilled. “Does that hurt?” He asked curiously, then pushed his fingers in deeper to the hilt for a quicker answer. The high pitched yelp confirmed his suspicions, and a mildly sadistic grin settled on his lips. “Has Daddy Jacob not fucked you yet, sweetheart? Am I the first one to put anything inside you?”

Cheeks flushing embarrassed, Rook nodded and sucked in a deep breath through pursed lips, attempting to lessen the tension gripping her stomach.

His grin turning to a smirk as depraved thoughts flooded his head, John pulled his fingers out of her in one fluid motion. His tongue swept across his lips as he carried her over to the couch, before carelessly throwing her down on top of it. As a hand reached up to undo the top button of his shirt, he clicked his jaw and smugly uttered:

“On your knees, spread your legs, face the wall. _I’m going to make you see God.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, my ridiculous titles return.
> 
> Double upload tonight since the next two chapters are already written. This is a two parter, and the second installation will be up tomorrow.
> 
> /Reaper


	9. Complicating the complicated (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you’re enjoying this so far!
> 
> This is your chance to shape the fic to how YOU want it to go. I need some help on deciding which direction to take it...
> 
> From what you’ve seen so far, would you rather see Rook end up with JACOB, or with JOHN? And why?
> 
> Let me know in the comments!

Rook just about melted at John’s demand. Her hands moved to hold onto the back of the couch as she twisted to kneel up on the leather. Letting her head tilt forward slightly, she rest her forehead against the wall and kinked her ass out towards him. The cool air of the bunker caught the wetness between her legs, making her visibly twitch.

John ran his fingers round the collar of his shirt till it was comfortably loose, then continued on to unbutton his waistcoat. He shrugged the material off of his broad shoulders, and placed it behind him on the coffee table in the middle of the room, set atop a dark red rug. “You know I could give you everything you’ve ever wanted, Deputy. I have the money - the means - to make it all happen.” His hands proceeded down to his belt, and the clink of metal sounded as he undid the buckle. _Goddamn, these jeans were tight. God truly had blessed him._

“I don’t care about money...Jacob takes care of me...” She murmured quietly, pouting as she thought about her soldier and moved to lay her cheek on the cool back of the couch between her hands.

“You hardly know him. I can give you more than my brothers ever could.” He hissed, not liking having his offer turned down as he sat back on his shins and ran his hands up the back of her thighs, stopping as he reached her ass cheeks. “Admit it. Part of you wants _me,_ not just my cock.”

“And part of me wants Jacob too!” She suddenly snapped, her bottom lip quivering as she realised her dilemma, before she wiggled her ass against his hands.

John scoffed and used his thumbs to spread her plump cheeks, admiring the view for a short moment before trailing one finger down her slit. “I love my brother, Deputy, but a veteran of war is not an easy person to live with. You’ll soon find that out for yourself...and when you do, we both know you’ll come running back to me.” Before she could reply, John pushed his face between her thighs, burying his mouth against her core with a low moan as his hands squeezed her ass.

Rook cried out in surprise as she felt his lips mould against her wet mound, her back arching as the sudden surge of stimulation sent an electrifying buzz coursing down the length of her spine.

Breathing in the scent of her arousal with a gruff groan, John moved his hands to her waist and gripped them to keep her still. He nuzzled himself a little deeper against her core, moustache now slick with the sticky fluids as his tongue slipped out between his lips, then pushed through the middle of her own and into her tantalisingly pure cunt. His right hand left her ass and slipped between her thighs, two fingers beginning to rub at her clit in firm, circular motions. 

Rook squealed as she pushed her face into the dark leather of the couch, her fingers squeezing hard at the material as her toes curled either side of John’s body. _She’d always wanted to know what his perfectly trimmed beard would feel like when he ate her out, and boy, did it feel good._

The sensation brought her submissive side back up to the surface once more. “D-daddy don’t stop...” she mewled through gritted teeth, her legs quivering as her chest began to shudder. Her brow furrowed in pleasure as his skilled tongue flicked against her walls, fingers rubbing her aching bud. The knot inside her stomach grew tighter, coiling up like a snake ready to strike. “M-my tummy feels f-f-“

John closed his eyes with a soft hum, and with a final flick of his tongue inside her, felt her come undone. _Well, that didn’t take long._ He scoffed and continued to work his fingers, remaining in place as his lips continued to suck at her folds. Her back curved towards her stomach, head falling forward with a piercing cry of his name as the knot in her stomach finally unravelled, sending sparks shooting through her core. John pressed his palm to the small of her spine, then pulled away with a shaky breath as he watched her hole twitch with the loss of his tongue. He licked his lips and leaned back against the coffee table, arms outstretching along the top of the wood. “What do you say?” John smirked, lifting his fingers to his mouth as he swept his tongue over them, then ran a hand through his damp beard. 

“T-thank you Daddy...” Rook whispered, then slumped against the back of the couch and closed her eyes dazed. She cuddled her knees up to her chest as she sensed him lift himself up from the floor and sit down beside her, feeling his eyes peering at her curiously. She knew _exactly_ what he was thinking. “Don’t ruin this...I’m not leaving him for you. I don’t care how much money you have. Besides, he wouldn’t let me even if I wanted to.” She mumbled tiredly, though opened her eyes to watch him carefully. “He could of killed me...he could of done a lot of things, but he chose to look after me instead. That means more to me than a fancy ass lawyer with a big farm.”

“It’s a ranch, there’s a difference. You haven’t even given me the chance to lo-“

“I don’t want you, John. I want _Jacob.”_

John narrowed his eyes at that and went to speak, before he paused and clicked his tongue. “I don’t believe you. You’re not as dedicated to him as you’re pretending to be. Feelings don’t grow that quickly.”

Rook huffed and turned her head away, her cheeks colouring in guilt. “They do when you have no choice! I’m not here off my own back, John! I’m here because he wants me to be!” She snapped, throwing her head back in frustration. “What do you want me to say?! In an ideal world I’d never of met either of you, your psycho brother or your junkie sister, but here I am! And I’m making the best I can of a fucked up situation. If falling for the bad guy means I can be happy, even if I am living a lie, then so be it.” The atmosphere was cold now as she turned away from him completely and glared at the wall, her arms wrapping tightly around her chest.

“If you’re going to live a lie, live it with me...you’d have a lot more freedo-“

“Now that’s a lie.” Rook said outright, looking up at him as she shook her head. “It’d be the same whether I was with you, Jacob, or Joseph. There is no freedom in being with any of you.”

John sighed dramatically at her interruption. “You don’t know until you try. Jacob leaves Whitetail Mountains every other week to see Faith...she needs help pushing the resistance back - your friends are causing trouble. It’s going to happen eventually, and he’ll either ask you to go with him, or ask you to stay with me in Holland Valley. I’d suggest you choose the latter.”

_Rook hated this. Hated that John was trying to win her over now that Jacob wasn’t here. She wished she could live three separate lives: one where she resided with John and was spoilt rotten, another where she stayed in the bunker with Jacob and was fucked senseless every day, and a third where she killed them both and went back to her friends in the resistance._

“If you need me I’ll be in bed, wondering how the fuck I got myself into this mess.” She sniffled, feeling about ready to burst into tears at her predicament. She glanced at John who was staring up at her with a mildly disappointed look from the couch, then stormed past him into the adjoining room, slamming the door hard behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor John, not even a handjob.
> 
> Rook has some big decisions to make. What do you think, guys? What’s she gonna choose? Remember to let me know your thoughts in the comments below.
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter 10. All will be revealed.
> 
> /Reaper


	10. The Seed she wants, and the Seed she needs.

By the time Jacob had returned from his visit to the camp, night had fallen and the bunker had settled into silence. John left shortly after a brief talk about The Project, though at no point did he mention the events of his day with the deputy.

After checking that the door was locked, Jacob kicked off his combat boots and then moved to flick the lights off, throwing him into darkness. He padded to the bedroom, pushing the creaky door open as quietly as he could so as to avoid waking Rook. He stopped and frowned as her soft whimpering became apparent to him, and leaned against the doorframe as his hand searched the wall for the light switch. “Pup?”

Rook paused at the sound of his voice, her sniffling halting temporarily as she sat up in the bed. “J-Jacob?” She whispered, squinting as the ceiling light suddenly lit up, temporarily blinding her. She hissed and moved to rub her eyes, blinking hard to try and force her sight back. “Ow.”

“Sorry. Close your eyes for a second and I’ll get the lamp instead.” He moved around to the side of the bed, flicking the much dimmer, yellower light on and then returned to the light switch to turn the ceiling light off. “That any better?”

Rook nodded and shuffled to the end of the bed, outstretching both arms towards him as she pressed her face into his stomach with a quiet sob. “I d-d-don’t know what to d-d-do!”

Jacob looked down at her confused and gently pressed her head into his stomach, his fingers stroking through the back of her hair. “About what? Did something happen with John?”

“H-he said that...a-and I...it j-just-” Her head fell forward as she struggled to get her words out in a full sentence, and she looked to Jacob for help.

Crouching down in front of her, he rest his hands on her thighs and rubbed them reassuringly. “Calm down, I’m listening. Do you want my jacket?”

“Y-yes please.” She croaked, one hand already out for it as she watched him shrug it off. She immediately took it from him, pulling it closer into her chest and deeply inhaling his scent.

“Did John try and talk you into joining him at his ranch?”

“H-how did you-“

“Because ever since you came to Hope County he’s had a thing for you.” Jacob began, pushing himself up from the floor as his knees clicked. _Sometimes, he felt older than he’d like to admit._ He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. “He hates that you hate him, because he doesn’t hate you...even after your repeated attempts to kill him.” Jacob smirked and looked down at her in the soft hue. “We both know that you like him more than you let on, Pup.”

“I don’t know what I like. I...I don’t know who I am anymore.” Rook whispered, shaking her head as she nuzzled it beneath his chin, her hand playing with the collar of his jacket in her lap. “He kept saying about all the money he had, and about how I could have everything I ever wanted, and about his ranch a-and all the land he owned!”

“I’m guessing he failed to mention the part about me owning a house up in the mountains, right? He wanted you to think I was going to keep you locked down here forever, but...that was never my intention.” Jacob lowered his hand and rubbed her back slowly, then went to speak again. “All John wants is a family. A functional family that isn’t solely made up of his brothers and an adopted sister. He just wants what he never truly had. That’s what he sees in you; a chance. A chance for him to have a life aside from The Project.”

Rook swallowed hard and brought her knees up to her chest, twisting a little on the bed so that she could rest her feet on Jacob’s thigh. “A-and what do you want?”

Jacob half smiled and shrugged his shoulders defeatedly. “You tell me, Pup. I don’t need a perfect family like John does, with kids who bake cookies and a garden with a white picket fence...I just want a good thing in my life. Honestly?; I never intended for it to be you...I planned on conditioning you, making you serve your purpose, but...somewhere along the lines that plan fell apart. After you helped me that night, when I was dreaming? It made me realise that you’re not the sinner John made you out to be when you first arrived. Now I realise that he was only saying that to keep me away from you, so that he had a chance to keep you to himself. What about you...what’s going through your head?”

“That I should never of come to Hope County.” Rook joked weakly, wiping the tears from her cheeks with a sad sniffle. “Part of me wants to leave and never see any of you again. The other part of me wants to be with both of you, living two separate lives in two different bodies. S-so you can see my predicament.” She pulled away from him and scooted back on the bed, lying down against the pillows as she closed her eyes and bought his jacket to her face, hiding herself in the material.

Jacob sighed as he heard her soft snivelling starting up again, his hand reaching out to squeeze her thigh before he turned to kneel up on the end of the bed. He bent over, a few locks of red hair coming unkempt and falling over his forehead as he started to kiss his way up her shin. His lips continued up over to her thighs then proceeded over her sharp hipbone, before moving to the soft supple surface just below her navel. He smushed his nose into her skin and breathed in her scent, then pressed the tip of his tongue against it and drew a short wet line up to her belly button, smirking as he made her shiver.

“Jacob, I’m not in the mood to-“

He hushed her, kneeling back on his shins before he moved to straddle her. “Give me some credit. I’m an old man now, I’ve had enough experience with women to know ‘when they’re in the mood.’” He leaned down to kiss her, fingers moving to angle her chin up to him as his other hand teased through her hair. “I’m trying to show... _affection_. It’s not my strong point, alright? So just shhhh...” He pulled back a few inches and moved a finger to press it to her lips, one eyebrow raising as a somewhat playful smirk made his beard twitch.

She frowned as she pushed her head deeper into the pillow, arms moving to hook round the back of his neck to keep him close. “You’re not old.” She scolded, studying his eyes that reflected the warm haze of the lamp beside them.

“I’m not young either.”

Rook rolled her eyes and propped herself up onto her elbows beneath him, lips delicately catching his for a few seconds before a hand reached out to push against his chest. He took the hint, and broke the kiss to look at her. “I think I’ve figured it out...”

“Go on.”

“John’s the brother I _need._ He said it himself, he’s a lawyer - he has the money and the means to give me everything I want; everything I need to lead a semi-normal life. I could have a family, we could have some horses that run free on the land...it could be perfect.” She whispered, feeling Jacob tense above her. He sat back again, scratching his beard with one hand as he tried to play it off.

“Okay, well-“

“Let me finish.” Rook stopped him as he spoke, then sat up to address him directly. “He’s what I need...but you’re what I _want.”_ She murmured, reaching a hand out to gently flick his knee to try and lighten the situation, before resting her palm flat to the denim. “You make me feel safe Jacob. I’m not here by choice, but I think I’ve come to accept that and...if you gave me the chance to leave now, I’m not sure I would.” She clambered forwards towards him and pulled herself up into his lap, locking her ankles behind his back as she held onto his shoulders, then leaned back in the arms that had quickly found themselves around her waist. “And...the heart wants what the heart wants, I suppose.”

Jacob felt his chest deflate as some of the tension freed itself from his body, his shoulders rolling as he tried to keep a straight face. _He hadn’t expected her to settle for him, but...she didn’t need to know that._ “You know, I was always skeptical of whether Joseph really talked to God...now I’m starting to reconsider -miracles really do happen, huh.”

Rook firmly grabbed a handful of his beard, and brought him down closer, her lips finding his somewhere below his moustache. The bristles tickled her delicate skin, making her giggle quietly into his mouth. “I do have one request though, well...a couple, actually.” She eventually said, licking her now wet lips.

“Mm?” Jacob hummed, his hands cupping the curve of her ass as he tried to shuffle her a little further down onto his lap. _She wasn’t in the mood, sure, but well...he was. This could be their compromise._

“One, you get me some new clothes. Yours are...lovely, and all, but it’d be nice to have some that actually fit. And two, take me up to this mysterious house of yours, at least for a few days. No knives, no guns...just us. So that we can figure this whole fucking thing out.”

He let the curse slip, just this once, and nodded, thumbs pressing against her hipbones as he tilted his head at her curiously. “We can do that. We’ll leave tomorrow, be back by Monday morning. Anything else?”

Rook shook her head and wriggled off of his lap, causing Jacob to groan at the sudden lack of contact. Making her way up towards the pillows, she flopped down on top of the covers, then stretched out luxuriously, daring to press her bare feet against his well fitted vest. Her hands found his jacket again, fingers playing with the patch of his name. “Oh, actually...”

“Go on...” Jacob sighed, his hand stroking down the back of her calf until it found her ankle.

“Cuddle me, _Soldier.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the general consensus was that Rook should end up with Jacob. I’m sure we haven’t seen the last of John yet though, so no matter whether you were rooting for Jacob, or rooting for John....stick with it, I’m sure the brothers can come to some sort of compromise... ;)
> 
> Next chapter will be up tonight! It opens up a lot of doors...
> 
> /Reaper


	11. Coming to a compromise.

The pair set out early the next morning. They’d slept well, despite the nightmare that caused Jacob to wake sometime after midnight. Rook was quick to bring him out of it and back to reality, and after that, the rest of his sleep had been undisturbed.

His fingers drummed on the wheel, while his other hand rest on the Deputy’s thigh, occasionally squeezing it whenever he felt her stir. She was happy now that she’d got some decent clothes to wear, and was currently cuddled up in her new jacket, sleeping peacefully while Jacob drove them through the country to his lodge. He figured she’d need something to keep her warm, considering the property was tucked away, hidden from the world in a small but dense pine forest. It sat next to a lake at the base of the mountain range, where the air was crisp with a persistent nippy breeze. After being informed of this, Rook sought out the jacket with the thickest fur lining, and once she tried it on, she was sold.

Rook gave a small whine, her legs stretching out in front of her as her hand reached up to rub her eyes. “Are we there yet?” She mumbled tiredly, looking over at Jacob and then down at his hand on her thigh.

“Soon. Go back to sleep. There’s nothing interesting to look at Pup, s’all trees.”

“I could look at you.” Rook giggled, twisting in her seat as she reached over to unclip her belt. “Besides, I need to pee. Can you pull over?”

Jacob raised an eyebrow and grabbed the belt before it could wind back up completely, keeping it over her torso. _In the event that he did suddenly hit a Moose, he didn’t want her going shooting out the windshield. Safety first, and all that._

“Can’t you wait? It’s only another 20 minutes, if that.”

Rook blinked her response at him and crossed her arms. The hood of her jacket had ruffled up around her neck, and her face was half hidden behind the fluffy fur. Jacob didn’t use the word ‘cute’ lightly, if at all, _but by god, was she adorable._ The majority of the women he’d come to know were recruits to the Project, they were fighters, always wearing combat gear with a gun in their hand. Rook was a welcome change.

Jacob sighed and swerved the car onto the side of the road, the wheels scratching against the dirt before he suddenly hit the brakes. He watched as the deputy jolted in her seat, then raised an explanatory eyebrow at her. “That is why you wear a seatbelt. I know I’m old, but don’t make me have to act like your dad.” He let go of the belt and then stretched over to open the passenger door for her, before pulling on the handle of his own door and lugging himself out. He groaned as he stood, hands moving to his hips as he stretched out and up through his back, head rolling to either side with a satisfying click. “Don’t go far.”

Rook smirked and bit her lip, “Why? Scared I’m going to run off?” She glanced back over her shoulder at him and then skipped off a little deeper into the the forest, finding a tree she deemed suitable, in an area where she was sure he couldn’t see her. “Close your ears!”

Jacob rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the car, impatiently picking dirt out from beneath his short nails while he waited for her. “Come onnnn...” he groaned, listening to branches crack behind him as he turned round with a gruff. “Finished?”

“Mhm.” Rook nodded, ducking back inside the car as she closed her fingers around the handle and pulled the door shut. “Get in old man, we don’t have all day!” She teased, watching as he shot her an eyebrow and pulled himself into the driver’s seat. She smiled at him softly, then lowered her gaze with a sigh, the smile faltering as she bit her lip. “Can I ask you something? After our talk last night, it’s been playing on my mind..”

“This about John?” Jacob frowned, reaching for the key as he glanced over at her. _Of course it was about John._

“Well...yeah. H-he mentioned that you went away every other week, d-down to Faith’s? B-because she needed help with keeping the place secure, o-or something? But...I...I don’t want to come with you down to H-Henbane...I don’t like the Angels, a-and the whole place is full of Bliss...” Rook approached the situation carefully, her hand fumbling between their seats to fasten up her seatbelt.

“So you want to stay with John instead..” Jacob sighed, hitting his head back against the seat as his hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. “Honestly? I’ve been going over this in my head too.”

“O-okay...” Rook winced, judging his expression carefully before she turned her attention to the outside world, resting her forehead on the window.

“Here’s the thing. You made it clear last night that you have feelings for John, or what he can give you, or...whatever. You said you needed him, those were your own words. But you also said that you want to be with me, right?”

Rook chewed her lip, wondering how quickly this conversation was going to go south. “Yeah...something along those lines.”

“And now you’ve expressed that you don’t want to come down with me to see Faith, and I’m not going to force you - I hate it down there myself. But that means that for half the month you’re going to be with John anyway...”

Gulping, Rook nodded, her brain beginning to catch on to where Jacob’s idea may be headed. “Jacob-“

“So...would you be happier if me and John could come to some sort of agreement? You live with him while I’m away, and then with me the rest of the time? You two could do your thing and I wouldn’t have to know about it. You’d be able to live the two separate lives that you wanted, and I figure for the most part we’d all be satisfied.” Jacob exhaled through his nose, his stiff shoulders rolling as his eyes focused on the tarmac road. “Sup to you. It’s the best offer John’s gonna get from me, otherwise I’ll just keep you to myself.”

Rook felt her cheeks begin to flush a deep crimson, her teeth digging into her lip as she tried to hide her smile. “I guess that could work. M-means I get the brother I want and the brother I need, r-right?” She wiggled a little in her seat to stretch her belt, then tipped forward in an attempt to reach Jacob’s radio that lay on the dashboard. “Can I radio John? T-to see if he’s up for it?”

Jacob chewed his cheek, considering it for a few seconds before eventually nodding and passing her the radio, realising she couldn’t reach it herself. “Button on the left. On one condition though, after you two have sorted this out, you drop it until we get back on Monday. This weekend was meant to be for us.”

“It will be.” She reassured him, leaning over to kiss his cheek, which seemed to settle the soldier somewhat. His hand moved back to her thigh, resting on her new pair of dark skinny jeans.

The radio crackled for a few seconds, until John’s voice picked up on the other hand. “What is it Jake?”

 _Jake_. The deputy snorted and raised an eyebrow at _Jacob_ , who narrowed his eyes at the radio unamused.

“H-Hey. It’s the Deputy...” Rook blushed, suddenly feeling more than a little shy as she stared at the speaker. “Me and ‘ _Jake’_ are heading to his house for the weekend, b-but we’ve been talking and wanted to get your thoughts on something.”

John’s grip tightened on his radio, his foot tapping on the floor as he came to the quick conclusion that she’d settled for his brother instead of himself. “And what’s that, Deputy?”

“Well...y-you mentioned that Jacob had to go visit Faith every other week, right? And we’ve spoken about it, a-and he’s happy for me to stay with you when he’s away. W-which means that two weeks out of every month, I could be at your ranch, an-“

“And the other two weeks you’d be with Jacob.” John leaned back against the counter in his kitchen as he thought about the offer closely. “What’s the catch?”

“There is no catch.” Jacob chimed in with a grunt. “We have her on alternating weeks. We come back from the lodge Monday morning, and I head down to Faith’s later that day on the evening. I can make a detour and drop her off on the way down, if you bring her back the following week.”

“And I get to do all the stuff with her that you get to do?” John smirked and stood, rocking back on the heels of his well polished shoes. _He was beginning to like this idea; a lot._

“Yes.” Jacob said plainly.

“Okay.... Monday evening, I’ll make sure dinner’s ready. See you then, Deputy.” John grinned and clicked off the radio before either of them could reply, then clipped it back onto his belt. 

Rook mumbled something about John being ‘a _rude ass fucker_ ’ under her breath, though her cheeks were still deeply flushed. She set the radio back in its place on the dashboard, then extended her arm out and placed her hand on the top of Jacob’s thigh, giving it a firm squeeze. “T-thank you..”

He gave her a small nod of acknowledgement and brought the car into a clearing, pulling up on the driveway as the sudden scale of the property became apparent to Rook.

“Holy shit...” she whispered, causing Jacob to sigh and mutter something about her language. “This place is huge!” She continued, peering at the wooden lodge through the windshield. “You really own all this?”

“Mhm. And the lake. You might want to do you jacket up before we get ou-“

“You own a lake?!” Rook squeaked, looking at him stunned as she completely ignored what he said about her jacket and bounced in her seat excitedly.

_Jacob loved that Rook was young and full of life, really, he did. But good God, was she a handful._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake. Heh. You just know he HATES being called that.
> 
> This is going to be so much fun!! Hope you’re all still enjoying it!
> 
> /Reaper


	12. Melting marshmallows and hearts.

Jacob watched as Rook got out of the car, her coat still not done up as he’d instructed. He sighed and leaned back in his seat, locking the doors as soon as she’d shut the passenger side. Watching her pause after one step, he couldn’t help but smirk as the realisation of how cold it really was dawned on her. She immediately dashed back to the car, her hand thumping on the window with a muted squeak from behind the glass as she discovered that he’d locked it.

Eventually Jacob unlocked his door and pulled himself out of the car, making his way round the bonnet to where Rook was standing. “I know you think I like giving out orders just for the sake of it, but there’s always a reason.” He scolded, hands fiddling with the zipper of her jacket before tugging it right the way up. He chuckled as the material covered her mouth, and leaned down to peck the tip of her nose with a gentle kiss. _Perfect, that should keep her quiet._

Rook went to protest, before she suddenly squealed out a muffled noise into the fur collar of her coat as Jacob lifted her up and over his shoulder, causing the hood to fall over her head. She whined and thumped her tiny fists against his ass, wiggling in his arms annoyed.

“Relax woman.” Jacob sniggered, his one arm wrapped around her legs to keep her in place, while his other hand clapped off her perky ass that rest on his shoulder. He carried her like that with ease, stopping as he reached the front door. One hand fumbled in the pocket of his jeans, eventually producing the main key for the lodge. The lock made a promising sound as the key connected with it and turned, allowing him to push the door open fully with his boot.

After setting her down, Jacob nudged Rook inside, then closed the door behind them and placed the keys back in his pocket for safekeeping. He watched the back of her head as she looked around the room in awe, giving her a brief moment to take it in, before he was immediately up behind her. He pulled her hood down with one hand and unzipped the jacket a few inches to give him access to her neck, then wrapped his arms protectively around her waist, tugging her back flush against his chest. “Finally got you all to myself Pup. Think I have an idea of what I want to do first...”

Rook giggled as she squirmed a little in his arms, her teeth nipping at her lip as she pushed her ass back against his crotch. She tilted her head back to look up at him, eyes wide and playful as her hands moved to rest on his forearms. “We’ve only just got here, anddd I’m _really_ hungry.”

Jacob ignored her and smushed his nose against the back of her head, breathing in deeply before groaning and lowering his face into the crook of her neck. “There’s some stuff in the car, I’ll get it out after...?”

“After what?” Rook smirked, raising an eyebrow at him as her head cocked to the side to give him greater access to the delicate skin below her jaw. “Where’s your self control, Soldier?”

“Long gone.” He chuckled bluntly, taking large steps behind her to the couch, and in turn causing her to walk forward with him.

The room was expansive and open, though still maintained a cosy nature. Variois hunting trophies and the occasional framed picture adorned the log walls, while the section of floor nearest the open fireplace was covered in a rustic looking rug, with a pattern consisting of pine trees and bear silhouettes.

Rook hit the couch with a thud, body flopping amidst the mass of throw cushions as she picked one up and threw it mischievously at Jacob’s chest. “Halt, beast!” She smirked, holding one hand out towards him in a stop sign, before she shrieked a giggle as Jacob climbed on top of her, silencing her with a kiss.

“Stopppp...” Rook whined, though the lively tone to her voice gave away how much she was enjoying it. Her lips pursed as she pulled back to look at Jacob, head pushing into one of the cushions beneath her as she raised an eyebrow at him. “At least get the fire burning first? If my nipples are hard, I want it to be because you’ve made them hard, not because I’m fucking freezing to death.”

Jacob rolled his eyes at her as he knelt back on the couch. “Language.” He scolded, running his hands down her jeans. One hand fumbled in his pocket again, carefully tossing the keys onto her stomach. “Go get the food and your clothes out of the car, I’ll sort out the fire.” He leaned down to peck her lips again, then moved to stand up. “Try not to run off?”

“Are you kidding me? Even if you are a maniac, I’d still rather be in here than out there in the fucking Antarctic.” She teased, before squealing as he went to launch a cushion at her.

_“Language!!”_

***

“Can you make me a s’more?” Rook mumbled through a mouthful of marshmallows, her foot nudging the box of crackers towards Jacob as she watched him tend to the fire.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, eyebrow raised high at the request, before her sudden fluttering eyelashes made him scoff and reach for the box. “You’re a pain in my ass, Deputy.” He half smirked, shaking his head as he ripped open the cardboard and then the plastic that the crackers were concealed in. “Pass me the marshmallows and the chocolate.” He sighed, shuffling closer to the fire as he stoked it again with the poker.

“Wait, you actually know how to make s’mores?” Rook asked surprised, leaning back on her elbows on top of the large rug in front of the hearth.

“Course I do. I used to make them for Joseph all the time when we were younger.” He shrugged, wiping the blisteringly hot poker off on his jeans like it was no big deal, before picking two marshmallows out of the open bag ( _that Rook had already been feasting on_ ) and pushing them onto the points at the end of the iron rod. 

“Were you close?”

“Me and Joseph? Honestly? Not really. We fought a lot...I think that’s probably part of the reason as to why he is the way he is now. Me and John were close, though. I was 15 when he was born, and considering our birth parents weren’t fit to raise a family, well...” He trailed off, visibly tensing as Rook shuffled up behind him, until her hands found his shoulders and encouraged him to relax.

“You took it upon yourself to protect them.” She murmured, hooking her arms around his firm stomach as her cheek nuzzled the side of his face, rubbing against his reddish beard. “I know what happened to John, a-about your parents beating him. I think everyone in Holland Valley does, but...did they ever hit you?”

Jacob stiffened again, his eyes narrowing as he watched the marshmallows begin to form a crispy brown layer. “No. It started with Joseph. They caught him reading a Spider-Man comic and completely lost it. He says that that’s when he first heard the Voice. Then they moved onto John.”

Rook pouted as she gave him a firm hug from behind, her lips pressing a comforting peck to the back of his shoulder. “What happened after that? John mentioned a foster family.”

“He had two...we got sent to this farm in Rome first, the three of us. Our foster parents were just as bad, made us live out in the barn, fend for ourselves. It reached a point where I’d just had enough, and well...I may have _‘accidentally’_ set their land on fire...” He rolled his shoulders as a devious smirk twisted his lips, before leaning over to the side for the crackers and chocolate. “After that, we were separated. John got sent to Atlanta, which worked out alright for him in the end. Joseph was in foster care for a few years...he had it rough, never really fit in anywhere, struggled to make friends. And I, of course, got sent to a juvenile detention centre.” He scoffed and broke up some of the chocolate, setting it on top of a few crackers and then next to the fire. “That didn’t work out...I caused havoc, but you know what they said in the end? They praised me, said I had a sense of honour and clear leadership skills. Once I’d finished my sentence I joined the army, but that’s a story for another time.”

“Jacob?” Rook murmured softly, fingers tangling in his beard as she used it to turn his face towards her. “F-for what it’s worth, I think Joseph and John are lucky to have you. I was an only child, but if I could of had a sibling, I would of wanted a big brother like you.” She whispered, pressing a delicate kiss to his lips.

The soldier snorted a little embarrassed as he tried to brush her affection off, his cheeks colouring a light shade of pink as his fumbling hands attempted to assemble the s’mores. “I was bad news, Pup, still am.”

“You do what you believe in. You...you cull the herd, right? F-for the greater good...”

“Don’t compromise your morals for me.”

“I think I already did.” Rook breathed out shakily, taking one of the s’mores from him as she rest her head on his shoulder. “I don’t care about the bad stuff that you do anymore, this whole fucking cult that you’re a part of? Sure, it’s messed up, but so is the rest of the world. If I can just close my eyes to it all and let you lead me through life, then that’s what I’ll do. I feel safe with you, Jacob.” She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, “Joseph has that saying, right? That a person first has to become blind to the world in order to truly see the destruction around them? You’ve made me see...a-and I know now that there’s a good heart beating inside you. Your purpose is to protect the innocent, it always has been...and even though your methods are questionable, you do what you have to do for the greater good.”

Jacob stared at her in silence for a few seconds, before his hands moved up to cup her cheeks and he brought her face in closer to his, nudging his nose against hers. “Trust in me, and I’ll never let you fall.”

Rook blushed and nodded, finding his lips with a soft murmur as she swept her tongue against them. “I trust you, Jacob.” She whispered, pulling back from the kiss to be met with another pressed gently to her forehead. “J-just don’t tell Joseph I said any of that, please? John’s already dunked my head underwater once, I’d rather not have your other brother do it too when he realises I’ve started to come round to his ludicrous ideas.” She giggled, edging up closer to his side as she reached for her s’more and bit down into it, snuggling into the muscular arm that wrapped around her waist.

Mumbling amidst a mouthful of chewy chocolatey cracker, Rook’s eyes suddenly lit up with mischief, sniggering as she was met with a groan from Jacob at her telltale expression.

“Jacob Seed, _you make a fucking good s’more.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a fun chapter to write!! Protect the mountain man at all costs <3
> 
> Who’s up for some smut and cuddles in the next chapter?? 
> 
> Part 13 will be up within the next few days, I’m busy with college at the moment and so haven’t had time to write, but the fic will be back in full swing shortly! <3
> 
> /Reaper


	13. The one where John gets mad, Rook wants s’mores, and Jacob goes exploring.

Jacob stared at the Deputy before rolling his eyes, his arms opening up for her as she went to clamber onto his lap. “You have a big fucking mouth on you Rookie.”

She smirked and shrugged her shoulders, knees at either side of his body as she straddled his thighs. “Good job, because you have a _big fucking d-“_

With a calloused hand clamped over her mouth, Rook was silenced before she could even finish. Her sweet round eyes blinked up at Jacob, though the mischief that sparkled in them was apparent. Giggling beneath his palm, Rook raised an eyebrow and squirmed in his lap.

“Behave.” Jacob hushed her, sighing as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled his hand back, though he couldn’t hide the grin playing on his lips. “Or do you need a muzzle?”

“It’s true though!” She continued to laugh, a rosy red colour taking to her cheeks as she tilted her head forward at a slight angle, resting her forehead against his lips. “I like it when you kiss me there...it makes me feel special.” Rook whispered, trailing off from her previous thoughts as she hid her face away shyly, shoulders hunching.

With a quiet chuckle Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist a little tighter, squeezing her into his chest before proceeding to nudge his nose against the top of her head. “Why are you so flustered all of a sudden? Because you know you’ve done wrong by swearing and are now trying to win me over?” He asked with a teasing snort, one hand cupping her ass as the other pushed against the floor to help him stand up, all the while still holding onto her. “Hmm? Speak up.”

Rook shrugged again, her face pressing against his shoulder as she wriggled in his arms and locked her ankles together behind his back. “No...” she squeaked, biting down into the soft material of his vest before daring a glance at him, her eyes blinking timidly. “Are you really going to put a muzzle on me?”

“Maybe, if you keep using bad words.” He raised both eyebrows at her, “I expect better than that Pup, don’t I?”

“Y-yes sir...” Rook whined embarrassed, her brow furrowing as she hooked her arms around the back of his neck and pressed her face against his jaw, nose scrunching up as his beard tickled her skin. As he started to walk, she bounced in his arms with every stride, before she felt him start to take bigger steps as he climbed the stairs. She froze, mumbled a noise of confusion, and then leaned back in his grip to look at him. “W-why are we going upstairs?”

Jacob rolled his shoulders but didn’t answer, his hand firmly squeezing her perky ass cheek as his other reached out to push a heavy wooden door open once they’d gotten upstairs.

The room that was revealed to her was the master bedroom, Rook was sure of it. The bed was a four-poster, and the rustic, homely theme continued, with rich red blankets covering the mattress. Far too many throw pillows sat by the headboard, all decorated with some intricate pattern in earthly colours. _Good. Rook would have fun annoying Jacob with those later._ The far wall had a single, yet more than substantial window that scattered rays of fading light across the bed and floor, while the wall to the left featured another door, proposing the idea that it was an ensuite bathroom.

Rook gulped in awe as her eyes scanned the room, before she suddenly became aware of herself again as Jacob placed her down on the edge of the bed. “J-Jacob-?”

“Stop stressing.” He sighed, two fingers moving to push her chin up as he leaned down to kiss her. His lips were hungry as they met hers, his tongue quickly finding his way inside her mouth as his hand soon trailed to her hair.

Rook whimpered into the kiss as her hand shot behind her on the bed to stop her from falling onto her back. She eventually broke it, short of breath as she licked her lips and looked up at him, excitement beginning to replace her prior apprehension. “I’m not stressing...” she squeaked, “b-but I was comfy downstairs...a-and I wanted another s’more.” She finally admitted, daring a cheeky grin.

“You can have another s’more later. Anyone would think I’d been starving you woman.” Jacob rolled his eyes exasperated as he moved to unclip his radio from his jeans, tossing it onto the bed beside her. “First, we’re gonna have some fun, and torment my little brother while we’re at it. Radio John.”

Rook stared at him lost, then glanced down at the radio in complete confusion. “W-what?” She asked bewildered, her brain failing to catch up for a moment as it continued to mourn the loss of her s’mores. “W-why? I thought you said you didn’t want to hear about him till Monday?”

“I figure this is too good of an opportunity to pass up...” Jacob’s smirk was devious, and Rook was sure she could detect a hint of boyish excitement in his eyes. His hands reached for his belt buckle, the metal clinking as he undid it, before he sat down on the bed beside her and pushed himself up to the pillows. “We’re sharing you right?” He pat his thigh, beckoning her closer.

“He’s not here though...” Rook mumbled, the radio in her hand as she blew out a frustrated breath at Jacob’s riddles, and clambered up onto his lap, leaning back so her back rest against his chest.

“Exactly. Which means he’s going to lose his fucking mind when he hears your pretty little moans.” Jacob grinned, his right hand reaching round to pop the metal button on Rook’s jeans, while his other hand tapped the plastic button on the side of the radio _(seen as the Deputy was hesitant to do it herself)._ His arm then moved around her stomach, and he settled back into the pillows, listening to the static crackle.

Rook watched Jacob’s hand like a hawk, her knees bending out to either side in a silent plea for him to explore a little further. Her nose scrunched up as she listened to the radio, before John’s sudden voice scared her half to death and made her physically jump in Jacob’s lap.

“What now?” The younger brother asked, already sounding more than done with the conversation.

“H-hi John...” Rook squeaked, her cheeks flushing a bright pink as she listened to his voice. Carefully, her hand moved to Jacob’s, her much smaller fingers tugging suggestively at his thumb as she attempted to encourage him into her jeans.

Jacob smirked and kissed the back of her head, his hand pushing beneath the denim crotch of her jeans as it found her warm mound, which happened to be covered in fresh pink lace from their earlier ‘ _shopping trip_ ’. “Tell John what you’ve been up to today...I’m sure he’d love to hear.”

With her brow knitted tightly in anticipation, Rook stretched her legs out till her dainty feet rest on Jacob’s calves, her bent knees laying across his thighs. “W-we made s-s’mores...” She whispered, her toes wriggling as her tongue stuck out the corner of her lips. “A-and now w-we-“

Jacob groaned as he drank in her adorably imperfect attempt at forming words, which couldn’t be more perfect if she tried. His fingers explored the lace, before two hooked against it and gently tugged it to the side. “Good girl, now tell him what Daddy’s doing to you.”

John made a guttural noise of frustration down the radio, his teeth gritting as his jealously began to get the better of him. He knew they’d come to an agreement, and Monday wasn’t that far away...but hearing _his_ deputy come undone by someone else’s fingers still rubbed him the wrong way. He huffed out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, now beginning to pace back and forth on his bedroom balcony. “Sweetheart?” He addressed Rook softly, seen as his current bitterness was of his older brother’s doing, not hers. “I don’t have time to talk at the moment, Daddy’s got very important work to get done before you get here, okay? I...hope you have a fun night, but I promise we’ll have even more _fun_ when you get here.”

“O-okay Daddy...s-see you den...” Rook whispered, her head falling forward with a shaky squeak as Jacob’s fingers rubbed at her clit with just the right amount of pressure. _They were definitely magic. Magic Mountain Man fingers. 10000%._

“What’s up John, can’t handle her? She’s cute isn’t she? You should see her face right now...” Jacob couldn’t help but push it a little further, before he suddenly laughed out loudly as John clicked off, not even giving him chance to finish his sentence. He smirked and cracked his neck smugly, tossing the radio to the end of the bed. “Now where were we, hmm?”

Rook’s feet were now flat to the blankets, her toes curling as she leaned forward against Jacob’s arm. She held onto his non-violating hand for dear life, while her other fingers gripped the bedsheets by her side. “D-daddy...” she croaked, her chest heaving as she felt his fingers work. “W-want you to...to do the thing, w-with dem.”

Jacob leaned back against the wooden headboard in bliss, his fingers continuing to toy with her bud in small circles as he listened to her babble. The half smirk on his lips was practically permanent now. She seemed so small and helpless, and it gave him a power rush like nothing else. “What thing baby? Use your big girl words, and look at me when you talk.”

Rook leaned back against his chest, her feet digging into the sheets as she looked up at him with hazy, heavy eyes. “P-put dem inside me...y-your fingers. P-please Daddy.”

_Jacob had to admit, there was a certain charm about the Deputy when she completely ignored everything he said and went out of her way to disobey him. But like this? In such a submissive state? She was everything he’d ever wanted and everything he’d ever needed, and his twitching cock agreed wholeheartedly._

He brought himself back to the moment and breathed out shakily into her neck, nodding as his hand pulled out of her jeans. The noise she made in protest made his heart flutter, and he rolled his eyes to play off his overwhelming affection for the girl in his arms. “Alright, calm down, I’m just sorting your jeans out.” He chuckled, hooking his thumbs either side of her waistband as he helped her wiggle them down her thighs. “Kick them off if you can.”

Rook reached down to push them off her feet, squeaking frustrated as they got caught around one ankle before she eventually managed to get them off, then settled back against his chest again. Her knees widened out once more, gaze directed at her light pink panties which had turned a slightly darker shade, her arousal having soaked them through.

Jacob’s hand moved back down between her legs, pushing her underwear to the side once again as his middle finger rubbed between her wet folds. His lips pressed light kisses along her shoulder, free hand now slipping beneath her shirt to rest flat against her stomach. “It might hurt a little at first, but it’s only one finger, so just relax okay? _Daddy’s got you.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just end smut on a cliffhanger? Again? I sure did ;D
> 
> Rook is becoming an absolute mess but Jacob is more than happy to book a ticket to this train wreck.
> 
> There’ll be a slight delay on the next chapter, I’m off to London for a few days for a concert this weekend and haven’t really had time to write. I’ll either try and get the next chapter written and published before I go, or it’ll be out when I’m back <3 
> 
> /Reaper
> 
> p.s. my chapter titles are getting worse and worse send help


	14. Grinding the gears.

With one firm but carefully judged motion, Jacob pushed a finger inside of Rook, the fingertips of his other hand tickling the soft skin of her stomach as a counter sensation to distract her from any pain. “Just think of all the other stuff we’ll be able to do soon.” He encouraged, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he wiggled his finger in up to the knuckle. “How’s that?”

“O-okay...” Rook whispered, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched his hand sit comfortably between her thighs. “It doesn’t really hurt t-that much...j-just feels...strange” she explained timidly, her knees bending as she moved to rest her feet on top of his shins. Her hands moved to press against his thighs, fingers playing with the denim jeans before she tilted her head back to look up at him. “Y-you can carry on, just don’t do it hard.”

Jacob nodded and stroked his thumb across the smooth skin above her navel, the index finger of his other hand pulling back an inch or so before it pushed in again deeper. He repeated the movement a few more times, studying her face closely for some reassurance that she was okay. “Just tell me if it hurts.” He whispered, adjusting himself against the pillows so that she could relax back onto his chest, rather than having to sit upright.

Brows knitting together, Rook sank a little further against his body and exhaled a trembling breath. Her hands slipped down the sides of his thighs and instead gripped the bedsheets, while her stomach tensed in flittering contractions against his palm. “It hurt when John did it...d-doesn’t hurt now though..”

Jacob paused, his forehead creasing as he stared at the top of her head before his fingers stilled. “John did it? Then why am I here acting like it’s your first time if he’s already had his fingers in you?” He pulled his hand away from between her legs in a brisk flash, stiffening beneath her before his narrowed eyes looked off towards the window. “You could of had the decency to tell me, what a waste of fucking time.”

“H-Hey!” Rook squeaked, rather put out by his reaction as she watched him with a bothered frown. “He put two fingers in me and it really hurt so he stopped, this is the first time I’ve actually started to enjoy it. Don’t be an asshole about it...” she added quietly, pouting up at him as she turned in his lap to straddle his thighs. “I-it’s not a waste of time...as far as I’m concerned I feel like I’m doing it for the first time.”

Jacob scoffed and rolled his shoulders, refusing to look at her as he sat up defensively, attempting to shift her away from his crotch in protest.

“Fine! Be like that!” Rook huffed, her voice cracking mid-sentence as his sudden cold demeanour hit her right in the heart. “You’re making such a big deal out of something that doesn’t even matter, t-this could of been amazing and now you’ve ruined it.” She pushed herself off of his thighs and snatched her arm away from his hand that was attempting to grab it, her own moving up to wipe her face as she stood at the side of the bed and turned away from him, proceeding to storm towards the door.

“Hey, enough, alright? I overreacted, but don’t be like this about it.” He groaned as he stood up and followed her towards the door, his hand reaching above her head and pushing the exit closed as his left arm hooked around her waist. “I’m not going to say I’m sorry, but...” he tilted his head back with another anguished groan. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, okay?”

Refusing to give him an answer, the Deputy continued to stare at the door, though she didn’t pull away either. _A somewhat good sign, Jacob supposed._

“Okay? Let’s just rewind, and forget this ever happened.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of her head, sighing exasperated as she flinched away from him. “Rook...I’ve said I didn’t mean to upset you, don’t drag it out and make it bigger than it needs to be.”

Rook shrugged his lips away from her cheek and sniffled, sidestepping out from his embrace as she remained silent and moved towards the bed. She clambered up onto the edge, then shuffled towards the far side before lying down facing the wall.

With a lengthy snort through his nose, Jacob closed his eyes and attempted to compose himself. He wasn’t about to get in such a petty battle with her. Both hands moved to the bottom of his t-shirt and he tugged it up over his head, before discarding it to the side. His jeans followed suit, and eventually he lay down on his side of the bed, bare chest pressed into the sheets as a grey pair of boxers covered his bottom half. “Alright then, I suppose an early night isn’t a bad idea. Night Pup.”

Rook, stubborn as she was, once again didn’t answer him. Her bottom lip stuck out as she realised he wasn’t going to rise to her silent treatment, and her hands kneaded the corner of her pillow as she tried to work out her next move. She fidgeted a little amongst the sheets, feet kicking the blankets that lay bunched up at the end of the bed.

 _Jacob knew exactly what to do to win her over. It didn’t take a genius to figure out the rules of the game. He just had to be especially lovely, act as though she wasn’t winding him the fuck up._ He hooked his foot under the blanket and used it to pull it halfway up the bed, then sat up and spread it over her body. After tucking her in, his hand moved to sweep her hair from her face as his lips pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Should of just said if you were cold.” He whispered, knowing full well that she wasn’t in fact cold, she just wanted his attention in the brattiest way possible.

“I’m not cold!” Rook squeaked in dismay, wriggling under the blanket to try and get it off. _He wasn’t meant to be this nice, he was meant to be getting annoyed with her!_ “Just...just leave me alone Jacob!”

Sighing, Jacob covered her partially with the blanket again and then gave her thigh a squeeze, before turning over to lie back down. He closed his eyes and let his head sink into the pillow, not at all surprised by the hands that sneakily tried to snake around his waist barely moments later. He reached out for one of them and picked it up, firmly taking it away from his waist and placing it on the bed between them. “Sleep.”

Silence followed. Now it was Rook’s turn to be played at her own game.

“B-but-“

“Sleep, _Deputy_.”

“N-no...” Rook pouted, her voice pathetically whiny as she moved her hand to his waist again and tried to shuffle closer, her cheek pressing against his well built back. “You’re being mean.”

“Mhm.” He mumbled, deliberately putting on an uninterested, tired voice as he ignored her attempt at affection.

“Jacob!” Rook squealed, getting increasingly worked up at being ignored as she sat up behind him and started to bounce on the bed. “Hey!”

Faking a yawn, Jacob closed his eyes and got comfy, more than content in his current position until a leg hooked over his thighs, forcing him to roll over onto his back. _“What do you want?”_

“Nuffin...” Rook sulked, her crotch settling heavily on his, the warmth from their bodies lighting each other up and causing a reaction to begin to stir somewhere deep within.

“Off you get then. Bedtime.” He clicked his fingers and pointed to her side of the bed, his hand moving to her waist to force her to move.

“No...” The deputy shook her head, pushing back against his hand as her cheeks coloured a vibrant red. Her lips set in a straight line, before eventually they broke with a small giggle. “Jacob stopppp!” She squealed, trying to feign annoyance.

Removing his hand from her waist, Jacob propped himself up on both elbows and raised a sharp eyebrow at her. “Any reason why you’re sitting on top of me, Miss?”

“A-any reason why your dick is getting hard, Jacob?” Rook grinned cheekily, her cheeks growing redder as she felt him shift beneath her.

“I don’t know, maybe something about bratty little girls turns me on.” He scolded, hands moving to the bottom of her shirt as he pulled it up rather roughly over her head and threw it to the side of the bed. He sat up fully now, arms wrapping around her waist as he forcefully dragged her down harder onto his lap.

Rook rolled her eyes brazenly and looked down at their chests which were now pressed flush together, the skin almost sticking in the mild heat that had engulfed the room. “You started it by being jealous.”

“Pup? Shut up before you really piss me off.” Jacob gruffed, completely serious as he spoke. He leaned into her and bit down on her bottom lip, before tugging it into a kiss as one hand roamed up her back and knotted tightly in her hair.

Rook ignored the nonsense threat and pushed deeper into his lap, her core finding contact against the solid bulge in his boxers as her lips engaged in the kiss. “Well, _finger me then_.” She mumbled into his mouth, the sentence demanding and yet simple in a way, as though he was expected to oblige.

The Soldier scoffed and shook his head, hand tugging at her hair to break the kiss. “Yeah, because you really deserve that. If you want to get off, you can figure it out yourself.” His hand slipped back down her spine to join the other on her hips, and he rocked her in a rounded motion against his crotch. “And you can get me off while you’re at it.”

With a ruffled clack of her tongue, Rook began to follow the movement guiding her waist and rubbed herself eagerly (if not a little displeased) against him. She merely snorted in response, though Jacob was more than satisfied with her cooperation, even if she was entirely begrudging of his instructions.

“Good girl...maybe you can play nice after all.” He smirked, leaning back onto his elbows before allowing them to collapse beneath him as he lay back into the pillow. One hand returned to her waist, while the other pushed flat underneath the back of his head.

Rook bit her tongue and instead took her adorably angry disposition out on his crotch, rocking herself harder against his covered cock as her hands braced against his chest. Her eyes fluttered shut, teeth dragging at her thick bottom lip as the pressure within her stomach began to build. “S-shut up!” She squeaked, the words too meek to be taken seriously as Jacob laughed at her fiery temper.

“You want my fingers Pup? Would be a really nice way to break you in, huh? You like the sound of that?”

Head falling forward with a quivering whimper, Rook nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. “Y-yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Y-yes _Daddy_.”

Jacob chuckled smugly and slipped a hand down from her waist to between her thighs. He nudged his middle finger against her shamefully wet folds, before easily pressing it in with a satisfied grunt.

Rook squeaked, her intense arousal distracting her from her lack of experience and drawing a need for pleasure to the surface instead. “N-need another one D-daddy...”

Jacob shrugged and smirked silently, more than happy to oblige as he poised his ring finger and managed to push it in with ease beside the other. “That okay?” He asked quietly, free hand reaching up to brush her hair from her face and keep it out of her eyes. _Sure, there’d been some sparks flying between them tonight, but he still wanted to make sure she felt comfortable with the current situation. This was new to her after all._

The loud cry of “O-oh god Daddy!” gave Jacob his answer, and he laughed almost warmly, stroking his thumb across her forehead as he curled his fingers against her slick walls. “I’ve got you, just keep going, even if it feels too much.”

As Jacob sat up once more to offer her something to lean against, Rook dropped her head gratefully onto his shoulder. Her hips rocked down against his hand, now grinding like less of an amateur on top of his fingers as her nose scrunched up in bliss. “D-daddy I-I’m g-gonna-!”

He hushed her and pressed his hand to the back of her head, gently ushering her face into the crook of his neck as his thumb encouragingly flicked at her clit. “It’s okay, come for me baby.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to her sweaty hair as he felt her gasp a sharp shuddering breath against his skin, the grinding ceasing in an instant.

The shrill cry issued a short second later signalled Rook’s climax, though the sound was muffled and lost into Jacob’s shoulder. She attempted to pull her head away with a weak yelp, but Jacob held her still against him, keeping her close to his body.

“Shhhhh, just take a minute.” He advised, delicately pulling his hand away from between her legs as he moved it to the base of her back, rubbing in comforting circles. “Just relax.”

Rook continued to whimper, the noises slowly turning to feeble sobs as her arms moved around his shoulders, trembling thighs shifting further to either side of his waist to allow her to sink deeper against his chest and into his lap. The previously sexual position now turned to a cuddle, and her body shook in minor shock at the comedown from her high.

“I know, I know, you weren’t expecting it to be that intense huh?” Jacob chuckled, his hand soothingly stroking through her hair as he rocked her a little in his arms. _He wasn’t at all surprised by her reaction; they’d gone from a short-lived argument into a tense sexual atmosphere, and considering she was still getting used to such activities...of course it was going to startle her, both body and mind._

As the crying began to soften, Jacob released his protective grip on her a fraction and allowed her to pull her head back. He greeted her with a soft peck to the forehead, then wiped away the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. “It happens Pup, sometimes bustin’ one out will leave you feeling on top of the world, other times it leaves you feelin’ a little shit.” He chuckled, watching her sit up as he trailed his palms down the sides of her arms. “Feel a bit achey?”

Rook sniffled, red-eyed as she nodded and shifted in his lap. “I-it felt r-really good at the time...now it’s sore.” She puffed, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

“Hey, it was a big step, you went from making a face at one finger to riding two of them.” Jacob smirked, resting his hands on her thighs and rubbing the sticky inner skin with the pads of his thumbs. He watched her nose crumple up as she yawned, and reminded himself that she was in fact the cutest thing he’d ever laid eyes on. “I don’t mind if you want to call it a night, I’m sure I can deal with blue balls for a couple hours longer.” He winked, reaching over to grab the blanket for her.

“T-that meant to be a suggestion a-as to how I should comfort you when you wake up with a nightmare?” Rook giggled weakly, her shoulders hunching as Jacob wrapped the thick throw around her body.

“Well...you wouldn’t hear me complain, so if that’s what you want to do...” He shrugged, lips curling into a playful smirk as he pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to the tip of her button nose.

_Jacob would never admit it out loud, but he was almost certain that some part of him (or perhaps every part) was falling irreversibly and uncontrollably for the beautiful bundle of chaos sat snuggled in his arms._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> I apologise for the delay on uploading - with being at London for a gig, starting back at college, and having some serious writers block, I really struggled with getting this chapter written! However, in the end I really enjoyed it and I think I’ve gotten my mojo back a little as well, so expect chapter updates to go back to being every few days again soon :D 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below! (Is anyone even still reading this mess?!)
> 
> /Reaper


	15. A different kind of bedtime story.

Night soon washed over the lodge, and the outside world fell silent to the starless overcast of the sky. Occasionally, the branches of a spindly tree would scrape across the window, stirring Rook deep within her slumber. The curtains remained partially open, allowing the moon to paint scattered light rays across the walls and floor, arousing the shadows that danced amongst them.

Earlier that night, Rook had fallen asleep on top of Jacob’s chest, and the pair hadn’t moved since. Her head lay just beneath his chin, arms splayed out at either side of his body, while her legs were stretched out between his own. Her bare feet barely reached his ankles, but peeked out from beneath the blanket he’s covered her with.

Jacob was the deepest he’d been in sleep in years, and the steady rising and falling of his chest showed the relaxation coursing through his body. His arms were wrapped protectively around Rook’s waist, his right palm pressing flat to the small of her back. Every so often, one of his fingers would twitch and Rook would elicit an automatic grumble of protest at the gentle tickle it caused.

It wasn’t until the breeze picked up, and a branch slapped sharply against the window that Rook began to wake. Her body jolted uneasily at the noise, and the instinctive squeezing of Jacob’s arms did little to calm her sleep-dazed state.  
  
“Shhh...’s jus’ the wind...” Jacob mumbled, his hand rubbing her back reassuringly as he willed her back to sleep, barely awake himself.

Rook whined and blearily opened her eyes, a hand reaching up to rub them as her foggy vision settled on the shadows. She shivered through the length of her spine, attempting to sit up to investigate as Jacob held her in place.

“Relax...there’s nothin’ there.” He murmured, breathing out through his nose before forcing his tired eyes open to look at her. It took him a moment to focus on her face, and his hand found itself in her hair as he gently stroked through it, his voice soft and sleepy as he spoke. “Lie down, close your eyes.”

“No...it’s scary in here...” Rook pouted, blinking wearily at the shadows that seemed to move of their own accord.

 _The big badass Deputy of Hope County was scared of a few shadows._ The notion would of made Jacob chuckle, if it hadn’t of been for the genuine look of fear on her face. He pushed himself up to sitting and firmly nudged her face into his shoulder, fingers still playing with her hair. “No need to be scared.” He hushed, tucking a few strands behind her ear before pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “C’mon, lie down.”

Rook’s lip wobbled anxiously as she unhooked her leg from his waist and moved to his side. She lay down facing the windows so that the shadows were behind her, and squirmed impatiently as she waited for him to join her.

Jacob grunted as he manoeuvred himself behind her, his arm moving to wrap around her waist as he tugged her back into his chest. “Shhhh...nothing’s gonna hurt you, Daddy’s here.” He spoke tiredly under his breath, lips pecking the back of her neck before he pressed his face into her messy bedhead.

With a noise of uncertainty, Rook forced her eyes shut and attempted to snuggle back against him, her hands moving to hold onto his forearm. “Promise?”

“Mmm...promise...” Was the muffled response from Jacob, voice gruff and heavy as he struggled to stay awake. His hand just about managed to find hers as he gave it a comforting squeeze, before a short puff of air through his lips signalled he’d transversed to a deeper state of consciousness.

***

_Rook tried to get back to sleep; really, she did...but the shadows kept playing on her mind. She felt like they were waiting for her to turn around, ready to pounce as soon as she accepted their existence. She knew her brain was just conjuring up stupid scenarios from low budget horror films that she’d seen as a kid, but hell, if they weren’t scaring her half to death right now._

She didn’t want to wake Jacob up again. He rarely got a night of undisturbed sleep and it wasn’t fair on him for her to jeopardise that. Instead, she wiggled out of his arms as best as she could without waking him, and (without turning around) cautiously scooted to the side of the bed. She’d been staring at the book that lay on the bedside table for a while now, and against her better judgement, she’d decided to read it. At least the first few pages.

Rook picked up The Book of Joseph, and with her other hand flicked the small lamp on, as dim as the light would allow. Jacob stirred at the orange glow, but soon settled back down again as he turned onto his other side.

 _Maybe_ this would help Rook to realise that the Seeds were in fact the maniacs they were made out to be; _maybe_ it’d help to reaffirm her original ideas about the brothers, and bring the lawful Deputy within her back to the surface....and yet while she reminded herself of this, she still shifted a little closer to Jacob. She sighed and glanced up at the back of his head, lips pursing deep in thought as her fingers flicked a page and opened the ‘bible’ to the first chapter.

***

Morning came, and Jacob was the first to rise. Apart from Rook waking him once, the rest of his sleep had been surprisingly pleasant, which had put him in high spirits for the morning. In the time it’d taken him to get dressed, shower, and cook breakfast, the Deputy remained dozing peacefully, Joseph’s Bible still in her hands as she lay curled up at the edge of the bed.

“Shadows didn’t eat you then?” Jacob smirked, reaching down to gently pinch her big toe as he walked past the bed, plate of food in his other hand. “C’mon Pup, breakfast’s done.”

Rook whined and turned over on the bed, hands finding the blanket that Jacob had been hogging throughout the night as she snuggled into it, pressing her face into the material which reeked ( _in the best possible way_ ) of his scent.

“Hey, don’t make me ask twice. Time to get up, c’mon. You overslept.” Jacob sighed, soft in how he spoke, though there was some sternness behind his voice. He set the plate down on the bedside table and picked up the book she’d been reading, raising an eyebrow at her as he set it to the side. “What’s the deal? Didn’t think I’d ever catch you reading that...”

“I got curious.” Rook mumbled into the blanket, stretching out with a long groan as her legs started to shake from how much she’d extended them. She puffed satisfied and rolled over onto her back, grumbling at Jacob for waking her as she rubbed her eyes with balled. “Your brother has a way with words.” She admitted, moving her feet to rest them on his thighs as she eyed up the plate. “Starting to rethink my thoughts on that family dinner...”

“You want to see Joseph?”

“I don’t know... _kinda_? I just wanna sit down and talk to him...listen to him. Eli would kill me if he ever heard me say that.” Rook sighed, fumbling with the pillows behind her before she sat up against them. “The book was interesting, but I want to hear it straight from Joseph’s mouth...plus, he might be a little more approving of me if I feign some interest in his cult.”

 _Feign_. Jacob rolled his eyes at her and set the plate of toast down in her lap. It was clear from a mile off that she was genuinely interested in Joseph’s ideas, but still, if it settled her conscience she could “feign” it if she liked. _Mega air quotes there._

“Would I have to call him Father though? I think John might get a little jealous.” Rook smirked, picking up a piece of the toast which was covered in chocolate spread. She took a bite of it, immediately and unintentionally sending crumbs scattering over the blankets, causing Jacob to sigh hopelessly.

“I’m sure Joseph will suffice.” Jacob said cautiously, watching her eat the toast as his hand rubbed her bare calf. “He’d love to spend some time with you, I’m sure, though don’t think I have the capacity to share you with another brother too.”

“Ew. Seriously Jacob?” Rook giggled, crossing her ankles as she arched both eyebrows at him. “I’m good, thanks. If anything he’ll probably try and recruit me to repopulate the world with him once the ‘ _inevitable end of days_ ’ falls upon us.”

Jacob crinkled his nose up and replayed the sentence in his head, before scoffing and rolling his eyes at her yet again. “That wouldn’t surprise me, especially if you keep quoting his book.”

“Wanted to see whether you’d read it yourself is all.” Rook sniggered, setting the empty plate down to the side as she shuffled forward on her knees and clambered onto his thighs. “So can you organise a little lecture with him? Pleaseeee?”

Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her deeper into his lap. “Ask John to while you’re at his. Though, Joseph puts the fear of God into him, so I’d be interested to see how he reacts to your _request_.”

Now it was Rook’s turn to roll her eyes, her lips set in a pout before she craned her head back and groaned in dismay. “He’ll just say no though!”

“I’m sure you’ll figure out a way to get round him.” Jacob smirked with little sympathy for her whining as his thumb dragged at her lower lip. “ _Anyway_...was breakfast okay?”

With a long dramatic sigh, Rook nodded and pursed her lips at Jacob. “It was nice, thank you...aren’t you having anything?”

“I had mine a few hours ago, I wasn’t joking when I said you’d overslept...it’s nearly noon.” He chuckled, craning his head down to reach her lips as his palm settled flat to the bottom of her spine. He rolled his shoulders, then tilted his head to the side with a loud crack from his neck, reddish hair becoming slightly disheveled in its unattended state. “You should of given me a nudge if you still couldn’t sleep, Pup; I’m here to make you feel safe remember. If you ever need something in the night, just wake me up - I won’t be angry.”

“You never sleep straight through the night though, and you looked so content...besides, I got to sleep eventually, s-so it doesn’t matter. Just close the curtains next time.” Rook sniffled, shrugging her shoulders dismissively as she ran a finger down the centre of his khaki green vest to distract from her reddened cheeks. _It made her blush inside and out when he was affectionate like that_. “What are we doing today?”

“That’s up to you, there’s a few different things we could do...my personal favourite is each other?” Jacob smirked, his eyebrow suddenly shooting high as he leaned back on his elbows and thrust his hips up, causing her to bounce jerkily on his lap. He’d noticed her rosy red cheeks ( _of course_ ) and had decided to take advantage of her flustered state.

“What do you say, Pup?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the plot a bit in this chapter, so it turned into filler to set up later parts of the story. I’ve been super busy this last week between starting back at college and it being my birthday, so I figured I’d upload this part anyway to tide y’all over while I try and get ahead with the next few chapters (which should be more exciting)!
> 
> Speaking of which, for the next part, do you guys fancy some smut with Jacob, or a timeskip to the start of Rook’s week with John? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> /Reaper


	16. Apologetically depraved, adorably affectionate.

As her cheeks shifted into a blossoming shade of pink, Rook blew them out and turned her face away, feeling the heat enshroud her features and delve deep into her stomach. “I’d like to...b-but...” she cringed and bit her lip, arms crossing over her stomach consciously as she risked a glance at him. “I don’t know if I’m ready...I’m scared it’s gonna hurt.”

Jacob listened to her fears and placed his right hand on her hip, slowly trailing it up her side. His thumb outstretched and stroked airily across the chest of her tshirt, before it moved to her shoulder and then to her jaw. He cupped her face, and ran his thumb along her bottom lip, leaving it there to linger. “It might. But that’ll be the same whether you do it now, or a year from now. Even if it does hurt, it won’t last forever, you’ll get used to it after a little while and then it’ll feel good; _really good_. I promise.” Jacob explained with a sense of attentiveness as he sat up and dropped his hand from her face, instead hooking both of them around her waist to pull her in closer to his chest.

Rook puffed out a shaky breath as she felt the warmth radiating from him, delicious heat that sent his every need coursing through her own system. She closed her eyes and leaned her head forward, resting it against his lips as her hands reached unconfidently for his arms, holding onto them like they were the last thing on Earth. “O-okay...b-but-“

He waited for her, gave her chance to find her words and speak. His hand pushed beneath her t-shirt and smoothed up her spine, till it reached the back of her bra which he skilfully unhooked with a coordinated flick of his fingers.

“I-if it hurts...r-really hurts...y-you have to promise you’ll stop.” Rook sniffled, feeling her bra come lose around her chest as her cheeks flushed darker than she thought was even possible.

Jacob pressed a kiss to the side of her head, the contact firm and reassuring as his hands moved back to her hips and scooted her up towards his knees. “I know you’re scared, but you’re overthinking it...it’s not going to be anywhere near as bad as you think. But I promise.” He nodded, his hands grasping at the hem of her t-shirt, and pulling it up over her head, waiting for her to release her arms from the sleeves.

Rook shivered as the sudden cool air of the room hit her spine, sending a chill tingling throughout her body. She looked down at his vest and then at his jeans, one eyebrow half raising meekly as her her finger flicked his vest. “T-take this off.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Jacob smirked, his hands now tugging off his own vest, which he then balled up into an unrecognisable bundle of material, and tossed it to the floor at the end of the bed. Scars littered his chest and stomach, some thin and some much thicker, though they didn’t detract from the bulk of muscle on his abdomen.

Rook caught herself staring for just a little too long, her teeth biting down on the tip of her tongue that poked out a fraction between her lips. She blushed and extended her hands out, placing them flat to his chest and allowing them to work their way down to his stomach, feeling the muscle ripple beneath them. “There’s no way you’re 47...” she mumbled, jumping from her trance at his sudden laugh.

“A good fitness routine doesn’t age Deputy.” Jacob chuckled, his shoulders rolling as he reached for her bra and gently slipped it off her shoulders. He dropped it to the side with a sharp inhale of breath, his gaze flickering from her chest to her eyes, and then back again. _He wasn’t sure what had his cock twitching more; the perfect roundness of her smaller-than-average tits, or the beautiful look of embarrassment contorting her face as she bit down on her plump lips._

“Fuck, Pup...why did I ever buy you clothes?” Jacob groaned, roughly tugging her down onto his crotch as he lowered his lips to her neck, kissing and biting his way up to her jaw and leaving faint red marks in the path, that would surely later develop into hickeys.

The Deputy’s brow furrowed, her body tense in his lap. She whimpered unsurely, chest pressed against his own as her core coiled into a tight knot. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out the sensation, but the way she tilted her head to the side, along with the pooling in her panties, did the math for her. She let out a shuddering breath and hung her head, her grip tightening on his arms. “J-Jacob...”

With a smirk he found her lips, biting down on the bottom one before entertaining the kiss, and allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. It was fiery from the start, and within seconds his hand found her hair, knotting tightly - possessively - as the other gripped her thigh. He parted from the kiss with a desperately quivering breath, and nudged his nose against hers. _“What are you doing to me?”_ He whispered, his brow furrowing as he caught the corner of her lips for another kiss. _Every inch of his body longed for her, to be on top of her, to be inside her. He’d never wanted someone so much before; needed someone. It consumed his mind, like an animal._

Rook mewled hard into the encore kiss, Jacob’s adrenaline fuelling her desire as she yearned for more contact. Her hands pushed between their slick stomachs, fumbling with his belt as she heard the click of metal, before she yanked at the leather impatiently. Fingers then slipped to the zip, roughly tugging it down and allowing her hand to push inside against his boxers. Her slender hand moulded to the shape of his cock, gripping it firmly over the dividing material. “D-daddy..?” Rook whimpered with a hitch of her breath. “Fuck me.”

 _And just like that; Jacob was done._ His hands roughly grabbed her waist as he flipped her over onto the bed beneath him, his body between her legs as he bit his way across her collarbone. As his tongue found her nipple, his hands found his jeans, and he rushed to push them down off of his thighs. His tongue flicked across the sensitive peak of her breast, and the groan that slipped from his mouth made Rook gasp from the vibrations.

Rook was sure she was going to come as soon as her panties left her crotch. Her hips attempted to grind up in the air, desperate for any sort of contact as her legs widened out to the side. “Daddy please!” She sobbed, her arousal overwhelming as she cracked her eyes open to look at him. Jacob pulled away and their gazes met, equally dark and craving of the other.

Hands flurried, and soon the Soldier had managed to free himself of his jeans and boxers, fingers now dragging the Deputy’s panties down her thighs. He considered sitting back to rid her of them completely, but his eyes had since settled on her shamefully wet folds, and so her underwear remained just below her knees, loosely bounding her legs together.

Rook stared in awe at Jacob above her, and she was sure she was no longer breathing. His copper hair was completely disheveled, hanging messily over his forehead, and his crystal blue eyes bore into her every fibre. She was no longer scared; it wouldn’t matter how much it hurt, as long as his cock was buried deep inside her, everything was quintessentially good in the world.

As their lips met once more, Jacob braced himself above her. His hand played with her hair for a few seconds; a short but endearing act of reassurance, before his palm pressed flat to the bed beside her. The other wrapped around his cock, the shaft pulsing eagerly beneath his fingers as he continued to distract her with a kiss. He rubbed himself between her soaked folds, spreading the slick juices until he settled at her entrance. With a murmur of something unintelligible against her lips, he nudged himself in with a roll of his hips and a satisfied accompanying grunt.

Rook’s face scrunched up in discomfort for a brief second, the tightness taking her by surprise as her fingers clawed at his shoulders. It wasn’t pain, not like she’d expected, it was just pressure; pressure that stretched her out in order to fit his impressive girth. “Fucking hell Jacob.” She hissed, shifting beneath him as her hand dropped to grab his wrist that supported his weight beside her head. She glanced down between their bodies and went to talk again, but was met instead with a silencing kiss, and Jacob shaking his head.

The hand that wasn’t currently holding him up moved to her waist, rubbing it comfortingly as his hips rolled again, causing him to slip inside a few inches deeper. At first, her body struggled (unsurprisingly) to accommodate to his size, but she wanted this. They both did. With another nudge he managed to push in further. He wasn’t in up to the hilt - there was an inch or so left to go - but it was as much as she could take for now, and Jacob wasn’t about to complain. His cock was buried in the warmest, tightest pussy he’d ever been in, _and it was bliss._

The look on Rook’s face was enough for Jacob to know she agreed. Her button nose was wrinkled at the bridge, eyes clenched shut, brow furrowed, and lips parted in undeniable pleasure. It was the closest thing to heaven he’d ever seen.

His hips pulled back, before rolling forward again. Her tight walls rubbed slickly against his shaft and vice versa; giving them both what they needed and more. Jacob waited for any form of interference, and when he didn’t get it, he repeated the motion, settling into a steady rhythm.

_Admittedly, he wanted to flip her over onto her knees, force her ass up into the air, and fuck her so hard she could barely breathe. He’d knot his hand in her hair and push her face down into the bed, his cock rutting into her so deliciously that any air she did muster would be used to cry out his name. He’d spank her; painfully hard, and then yank at her hair, pulling her head up and pressuring her spine into a sharp curve, so that he could see her pretty little face as he fucked her senseless._

“D-Daddy...”

The hopeless whimper of the helpless woman beneath him brought him back to the moment, and Jacob was sure his heart had melted. He cursed his depraved desires and pressed an apologetic kiss to the tip of Rook’s nose, though she had no idea what it was for.

“I-I’m gonna come...”

“I know Pup.” Jacob murmured, his eyes fluttering shut as he sighed softly and rest his forehead against hers. His hips had continued to work while his mind had been elsewhere, drawing them both ever closer to their climax. Guilt wracked his mind, and he tried to settle himself by covering her face with affectionate kisses. “You can come, I’ve got you.”

Rook turned her head away to the side, perplexed by his lips that were ambushing her face in the sweetest of ways. A smile pulled at the corner of her mouth, but was quickly replaced by a wide ‘o’ as her lips parted, his cock hitting her in the most gorgeous spot, sending pulses of pleasure dancing through her core. Her nails dug in unapologetically to his shoulders, and her face pressed against the wrist beside her head. Her muscles tightened; breath catching in her throat, till a small puff of air escaped through her lips and formed a chillingly submissive cry of his name.

The noise bought Jacob to a shuddering halt, his ass and thighs clenching tight as he stilled deep within her. His cock twitched as it released thick strings of cum inside of her, again and again until his head fell with a weak groan onto her shoulder. His body shivered, and the arm supporting him shook badly, something which didn’t go unnoticed by Rook. He carefully lowered himself down onto his forearm instead, their bodies now pressed flush against each other, though he was careful not to squash her.

Rook went to speak but merely squeaked instead, her nose turning up at the unfamiliar feeling of hot cum flooding her core. The strange sensation made her shudder, and her stomach filled with heat, which quickly rose to her cheeks.

She felt owned, like she was his forevermore, and no matter how much she tried to bite her lip to fight it, she couldn’t help the flustered smile that was rising to her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit. I think I need to go and take a cold shower.
> 
> I felt like I needed to really go for it in this chapter, since I’ve had writers block for the last few and they haven’t been up to scratch. I hope you all really enjoy this one, ‘cus goddamn, writing it nearly killed me <3 This was so much fun, I can’t wait to write the next part.
> 
> This had a hell of a lot more feelings than I was expecting. And, spot Jacob’s rookie ‘mistake’... ;)
> 
> /Reaper


	17. A well trained Pup will answer to their name.

A croaky breath tore from her lips in place of the words she’d intended to say, and Rook cursed the dazed state of her mind. She swallowed and exhaled softly through her nose, eyes fluttering open to embrace the world. “Y-you okay?” She asked Jacob quietly, her hand moving to cup the back of his head which remained buried in the crook of her neck, thumb pad gently smoothing across the shaved hair. 

Jacob merely grunted in response and forced the last of his energy into his arms, pushing himself up and off of her as he flopped onto the bed by her side. The slick squelch from between her legs made Rook cringe, though Jacob didn’t seem to notice. Either that, or he didn’t care.

She waited for him to speak or to pull her in closer, but when neither of those scenarios came to be, her concern began to grow. Her button nose wrinkled up, and her chest stilled, brow furrowing tight as she pleaded with her brain to form a coherent sentence. 

“That was good.”

The voice from beside her caught her off guard, and Rook let out an audible sigh of relief. Her teeth clamped down on the inside of her cheek as she tilted her head to the side to look at him. Something about his tone threw her off. “Y-yeah?” She squeaked, the chill of the room prickling at her skin.

Jacob grunted again with a single nod, eyes focused blankly on the ceiling. 

Rook was hoping for some cuddles, a couple more hours in bed wrapped up in each other’s arms. Not this. He seemed so switched off from the whole situation, as though she was just a girl he’d met at a stupid party the night before. Her eyes began to sting, and a weak squeak slipped past her quivering lips.

Next to her, Jacob raised a sharp eyebrow, the end arching up high in a silently questioning manner. His hand reached out and rest by the top of her head, fingers playing with her damp hair. “What’s that noise for?” He asked, the tone much sterner than The Deputy needed to hear right now.

The lack of affection in his voice made her whimper, and the hand teasing her hair only added further confusion to the mix. She pulled away and sat up, one arm covering her chest as the other reached out to try and fetch a blanket.

“Rook.” The voice was still firm, but this time it was familiar; concerned. “Are you crying?”

With a pitiful sniffle Rook shook her head and looked away to the far side of the bed. Maybe she was overreacting, but he came across as so detached it set her emotions a flurry.

“I just...I thought we’d cuddle and talk after b-but...you just went all quiet instead, made it seem like it was no big deal...” She explained timidly, bundling up a blanket in her lap. “It was a big deal to me Jacob...I wanted it to be affectionate, as though you actually cared about it...”

“I do care about it...” Jacob frowned, the insinuation irking him a little as he sat up and cracked his neck. “Sex is sex.” He sighed, almost sounding exasperated as he reached down onto the floor for his boxers, roughly tugging them up his legs.

Now Rook really felt like an idiot. Her lip began to wobble harder, fat wet tears running freely down her pink cheeks as she stared at his back. 

The tension in the air told Jacob he’d made a mess of the situation before he’d even turned around. _It felt like a thin shard of glass to skin, digging in, poised to pierce the surface._

“Pup, I-“ 

And then it did. He turned around with a genuinely regretful look, his hand reaching out to her in offering. _He was met with the glass piercing the skin; Rook’s broken hearted and simply confused expression._

“I didn’t mean what I said, not like how it came across at least...” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, her crying disrupting his every thought as he tried to piece together an apology. He was sincere; he just wasn’t sure how he’d get her to understand that. “I’ve never been with someone before where sex has had any meaning, alright? I’ve always just switched off after, because there’s never been the need to pay them further attention. Obviously that’s not the case with you...I just - it’s my mistake, Rook, okay?” He blew out a breath in frustration; he was genuinely trying, he just wasn’t good with words.

Rook continued to snivel, her hair clinging to her wet cheeks. “It was my first time a-and it should of been special...b-but-“

“It was special. It was great Pup, some of the best sex I’ve ever had.” Jacob groaned at the whole situation, his disheveled hair bouncing with the exaggerated tilt of his head. “Listen...just...give me a second, alright?” He nodded for her and reached a hand out to gently squeeze her thigh, before he stood up and jogged in his boxers to the bedroom door.

Loud footsteps thudded heavily down the wooden stairs of the lodge, and then back up a short minute later as Jacob returned with his army jacket. He gave her a hopeful smile and moved to the edge of the bed, opening it up for her and praying that she took his peace offering. “Pup?”

Rook stared at the jacket with a deeply saddened pout, before she shuffled forward on the bed towards him, still clinging defensively to the blanket. She whimpered loudly to let him know he wasn’t forgiven, and stuck her arms out feistily for him to put the jacket on. _She could never say no to the jacket._

Jacob snorted and slipped it up her arms, before he roughly tugged the blanket from her grasp. _Enough was enough; he knew he’d fucked up, but he wasn’t going to let it ruin the rest of their day. He’d make up for it and get her out of this mood._

“Stop it.” He scolded, tone stern enough to get the message across, but warm enough to show his affection. “You’re being silly now. I know I fucked up, but I’ve explained things.” He adjusted the collar of the jacket around her neck, then wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, making sure she was snug and toasty. He leaned down to give the top of her head a kiss, then sat down on his side of the bed by the pillows, casually kicking his legs up. His arm opened out for her, and he raised an eyebrow knowingly. “You want cuddles or not?”

The Deputy’s eyes stung again, this time out of embarrassment. Maybe he really was sorry, and she was just overreacting to the max. She feigned the meanest glare she could at his arm, snorted a loud breath through her nose, then turned her head away. 

The next word that came from Jacob’s mouth stunned Rook into scolded silence. Her cheeks were - _she thought_ \- as red as could ever be possible, eyes wide as she blinked at him shocked. She hadn’t expected him to come out with her real name. She had no idea how he even knew it.

“Here, now.”

Rook heeded like a dog, her gaze set low as she crawled towards him silently and flopped down against his arm. She rest her head on his stomach and nuzzled into the gruff fuzz, knees drawing up close to her body. 

With a relieved breath Jacob rubbed her forearm, then lowered his hand to her stomach to keep her still against him. “It was your first time, and it was my first time being with someone who wants a little more affection after, okay? It was a learning curve, but I know now what you expect from me, like you now know what to expect from sex.” He tilted his head back against the headboard, and studied her curled up figure that remained silent against him. Again he repeated her name.

The Deputy shivered and scrunched her nose up. She hated it; loved it; and needed it all at the same time. Hearing him call her by her real name, in such a calm but commanding manner...it tore any authority from her, turned her into nothing but a pathetic girl desperate for his attention. 

“O-okay!” She squeaked, puffing out a frustrated whimper as she tilted her head back from his stomach and looked up at him with a wobbly pout. “We were on different pages; now we’re not, I get it...” She whined, shifting to sit up slightly before she pressed her face into his firm chest. Her core burned; ached; knotted, and her thighs grew sticky with arousal. She’d never been so turned on by the utter of her own name. 

Finally Jacob could smirk, his hand settling on top of her head as his fingers toyed affectionately with her hair. 

_Good Pup._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a name for Rook, but it depends on whether you guys want it to be included or not? I know some people like to leave it to their own imagination, so let me know in the comments.
> 
> This chapter was to tie up Rook/Jacob before she goes to spend her week with John. I can’t wait to write her with John, it should be a lot of fun! Jacob will be back soon though, don’t worry <3
> 
> /Reaper


	18. Hungry, but not for dinner.

Much to Jacob’s dismay, the weekend soon came to an end. Monday morning was quick to approach, and while he’d loved spending time with Rook up at his lodge, his sister was expecting him that evening.

The drive down to John’s ranch was a long one, and most of it was spent in silence. Rook slept for the majority of the journey, with Jacob’s hand lingering on her thigh, thumb occasionally rubbing the soft skin on show below her pleated skirt. He’d warned her that she’d be cold, but she hadn’t listened,  _of course._ He figured she’d chosen the outfit to impress his brother.  _He wasn’t_ _wrong_.

Sure enough, as Jacob drove up the heavily treaded dirt path to John’s house, he spotted him lingering outside on the front porch. The pickup jolted to a halt, and Rook stirred with a quiet whine, balled fist raising to rub her eye.

“Pup, we’re here.” Jacob mumbled, hand giving her thigh a somewhat possessive squeeze as his gaze followed John like a hawk. He sighed and turned his attention back to the Deputy, giving her a little shake.

Rook groaned and stretched her legs out as much as the vehicle would allow, eyes cracking open to be met with Jacob peering back at her. His icy stare made her blush, and she gave him a contrastingly warm smile. “You look so grumpy.” She sniggered, sitting up in her seat before she leaned over, hand moving to his jacket and lips catching his. She didn’t kiss him, but instead continued to talk. “I’ll be yours again next week, just try not to think about it.” She muttered against his lips, then gave him a short but satisfying kiss.

The car door next to her opened, and Rook shivered in surprise at the pleasant summery air. It was early evening and the sun had started to fade to nothing but a memory, though the sky remained a dusky, dreamy haze of pink and orange.

“ _Freja_.”

Rook paused and let her hand slip from Jacob’s jacket, thighs pressing together a little tighter as she slowly glanced up at John at the mention of her name. Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip and her lashes fluttered as she met his gaze. _Oh good Lord._

Jacob uttered a few unintelligible words under his breath, clearly disapproving of his brother’s effect on her as he opened his own door and got out to grab her stuff.

“John...” Rook squeaked, her adorably rosy cheeks betraying any sense of resolve. She turned in her seat and pulled herself out, feet meeting the dusty driveway with a muted thud. Her deep brown fringe bounced with her body, and for a moment she ignored John, instead turning her attention to Jacob gathering her things.

“C-can I call you on the radio if I want to talk to you?” She asked quietly, taking a small step forward towards him.

Jacob didn’t answer with words but instead nodded, tossing her rucksack of clothes to John’s feet for him to carry. His hand moved to cup the back of her head and he bent to her height, lips finding hers for a kiss. It was an obvious display to irk John, though for once the younger brother remained unruffled. He had her all to himself for the next week; _he’d allow a petty kiss._ He picked up her rucksack and waited for the pair to finish.

Rook broke away from the kiss a little more disheveled than before, a shy smirk directed at Jacob as she backed away a few steps. “See you next week.” She whispered. “Don’t miss me too much.”

Jacob snorted and rolled his eyes at her, though the look was soft and affectionate. He passed a glance to John which was conflictingly sharp, the glare lingering for a moment before he turned his back on the pair and made his way back round to the truck. “Call me if you need me Pup.”

Rook nodded, regardless of whether he could see it or not, and found herself standing beside John. She craned her head back to look up at him, and was more than a little startled when she realised just how tall he was. Considerably more so than Jacob, in fact. _Lanky son of a bitch._

His hand snaked around her waist as though it was always destined to be there, and the way his fingers sat comfortably just above her hip bone confirmed that fact. In his mind, at least.

To the outside world, they looked like a picture perfect couple. Rook barely came up to his shoulder, and her tiny frame was delightfully dainty in comparison to his own lean body. Their hair was a matching shade of brunette, and they were both flawlessly groomed.

As Jacob tore away from the drive, Rook let out an airy sigh. Her lips formed in a pout, and she began to fidget a little on the spot.

“Freja, come. Dinner is almost ready, I figured you’d be hungry.”

Rook arched an eyebrow at the repeated use of her name, and stumbled over her own feet as John attempted to steer her towards his house. “You do realise I’m still the Deputy of this county, right? You could at least treat me with a little more respect. My name’s Rook.”

John began to chuckle as his eyes lit up deviously, hand giving her waist a firm squeeze. “My apologies, _Deputy,_ but I didn’t realise those in authority had a tendency to go round wearing short skirts and thigh high socks. I figured those outfits were a popular choice for people that liked to be...disrespected. Now, _Freja,_ where were we?” He pulled the front door open and ushered her inside.

Rook couldn’t form words even if she tried, her cheeks burning as she tripped once more over her own feet. Just like that, he’d turned her brain to mush. She’d picked this outfit for him, granted, partially because she thought it was cute, but mainly because she was hoping it would give him a raging hard on and bring out his inner sinner.

_Judging by the state of his jeans, her plan had worked._

“You were talking about dinner...” She eventually mumbled, her stomach knotting tightly as she tried in vain to focus her thoughts. Her mind was a crazy pinball machine of sex, cock, John, Jacob, Jo-. _No, not him too. Get a grip on yourself Freja, you’re about to be a puddle on the floor._

Figuring that John wouldn’t appreciate her tarnishing his floorboards, she narrowed her eyebrows and forced herself to concentrate on the matter at hand; John’s co- _DINNER!!_

The inner bickering of her brain came out of her mouth as a peculiarly high pitched squeak, and she blinked startled at the sound. Even John seemed slightly off put as his sentence trailed off, interest falling away from whatever shit he was waffling on about and to the girl on his arm. He raised a moderately judging eyebrow, fingers tapping on the band of her skirt. “Care to share?”

Rook deflated with a breath and shook her head, wondering how long it’d take for her hair to catch on fire from the burning blush on her cheeks. “No.”

John’s eyes narrowed for a brief second, before a smirk toyed with his lips. “I wasn’t asking you, I was telling you. But...I’m in a good mood, so I’ll let the disobedience slide - _just this once.”_

_Is it possible to be persistently irritated by someone, and yet still want to fuck them till the world came to an end and fire rained down from the sky? Because honestly, that pretty much summed up how Rook felt about this particular Seed brother._

John allowed her to step ahead of him as he watched her survey the lounge. “I’ll show you around the place later, but we’ll eat fir-“

“I’m not hungry.” Rook blurted out, feeling a shiver course through her spine as she interrupted him.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not hungry.” Rook repeated, her voice coming as a whimper as she bit down hard on her lip.

John stared at the back of her head, struggling to keep his composure at the pathetic pitch of her voice. The bottom of her soft cotton underwear peeked out beneath her skirt, and the urge to strip her of them and fuck her raw was oh so tempting. “Look at me when you speak to me.”

The Deputy went to twist on her heels but caught herself. _She knew what she wanted, and she knew how to get it._ She remained as she was, back to him, legs trembling.

Like a shot John was up behind her, and Rook was roughly shoved against the arm of the couch. _Well, that worked._ Coarse hands grabbed at her skirt and pushed it above her waist, before they trailed down to either ass cheek and squeezed fervently. The firm bulge of John’s cock was pressed to her soaked underwear, but much to Rook’s dismay, it was still hidden beneath denim. “Is this what you want?”

Rook’s head nodded eagerly, hands braced on the nearest cushion as she wiggled herself desperately against the shape of his cock. “Fuck me Daddy!” She pleaded, pressing herself back against him like a dog in heat. “P-please!”

John’s mind was working overtime, analysing the situation as he determined the best way to play it to his advantage. His hips pressed back against her core, and he’d be damned if he didn’t grind ever so slightly for some much needed pleasure. His fingers found her hair and grabbed a handful, yanking back sharply to force her to bend up towards him. “You’re despicable.” He uttered, pressing himself against her harder. His lips grazed against her hair, and he tugged her head to the side to see her expression. _She was unbelievably endearing when she desperate to be fucked._

“D-daddy I’m gonna come...” Rook admitted with a tormented whimper, and she wasn’t lying. Her body was shaking from head to toe as she tried to grind on him, core pulsing at the absence of his cock. She was sure it was more from mental stimulation than anything, but a second longer and she’d shatter into a thousand pieces of pure pleasure.

John pulled away at her comment, though not before bringing his palm down against her exposed ass cheek. The sharp crack broke the air, and Rook’s eyes shot open wide in shock, her breath catching in her throat. She arched forward with a squeak, knees turning in as she moved onto her tiptoes, still bent over the couch. “O-ow...” she howled, eyes now shut tightly as tears rolled from the corners.

“First rule of my house, little girls don’t swear. Second rule, no coming unless I say you can. You almost broke both of those, so be thankful you only got spanked once.” He explained, with a gentle yet mocking tone. His hand moved to the purple print he’d left on her ass, and he rubbed it firmly, knowing it’d be painful. “What do you say?”

Rook hissed as she tried to push herself up, only to be met with his other hand on the back of her head, pinning her down. “O-ow?” She squeaked, unable to stop the tears that were leaking down her cheeks. _She craved this side of him, but goddamn did that hurt._

Her comment earned a quiet chuckle from him as he let go of her head and reached a hand round, wiping her tears away with his thumb. “Close.” John smirked, allowing her to get away without saying _‘thank you’_ due to her cute response. “Stand up, you’re fine.”

Rook stood on quivering legs with a small grumble, turning to face him as she winced at the pain. She was met with two large hands cupping her face, each wiping away the few remaining tears. The contact made her heart twang, and she looked up at him with needy eyes. Needy for his cock; needy for his affection; needy for any form of attention at all, as long as it came from him.

“Now, you might always get what you want with my brother, but that won’t be the case with me. Understood?”

Rook nodded and turned her face away, only for it to immediately be brought back to his direction by his hands. _Heh. She did like to test him._

“We’re going to eat dinner; though I imagine it’s probably cold by now...” John sighed, “and then we’ll find something to do for the rest of the night.”

The Deputy raised an eyebrow suggestively, her lips parting as the tip of her tongue swiped against the pad of his thumb. Her large eyes batted at him, and a sneaky hand reached out to squeeze the crotch of his jeans. John sniggered and caught her by the wrist, giving her a quick shake of his head.

_“Dinner, Freja.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the love of fuck, John, stop being so sexy ;-;
> 
> I don’t know how I’m going to cope with writing this pair, because goddamn!! So much sexual tension.
> 
> And yes, I couldn’t help but reveal Rook’s name (in my version of her!) - I just felt it added something to her and John. I’m really sorry for any of you that wanted her to remain as just Rook, but I hope it doesn’t put you off reading this altogether <3
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> /Reaper


	19. Playing games.

Rook followed John upstairs once they’d had dinner and he’d shown her around downstairs. She licked her lips, the taste of honey glazed gammon still lingering in her mouth. It was delicious, she had to admit, and she was sure the feast would keep her stomach content for the rest of the night.

“Pretty big place you’ve got here.” She commented, seeing as John had remained quiet. “But I guess that’s one of the benefits of being a lawyer.”

John scoffed and rolled his eyes, heavy footsteps continuing to thud up the stairs ahead of her. “It’s one of the benefits of hard work.” He corrected, turning on his heels once he got to the top. “Perhaps if you’d of been more devoted to your own career, you’d of had the chance to experience similar things for yourself one day.”

“Maybe...but your brother is so damn _fuckable_ I couldn’t help but throw it all away.” She shot back with a half cocked smirk, refusing to let him one up her as she rolled her shoulders coolly. She took note of the way his one eyebrow arched at her, the corner of his lip twitching as he fought back a potentially hurtful comment.

Instead he clicked his tongue against his cheek, and leaned against the wall, blocking her from coming up the final stair. “Say that again?”

Rook tried to straighten her lips into an unconcerned line, though the grin dying to appear was hard to suppress. She leaned into him, eyes lighting up mischievously as her teeth bit down into her bottom lip. “I said, _you’re so damn fuckable_ that I couldn’t help but give it all up.” 

“So damn fuckable...what was it I said about swearing? Remind me Freja?” John sighed, putting on an air of exasperation - _though, in reality, he was rather enjoying her devious ways._

Rook replied merely with a giggle, her eyelashes fluttering as she gazed up at him playfully. Strict or not, she knew how to win him over. She ducked under his arm (being short had its advantages) and climbed up the last stair, now standing on the landing behind him. “Anyways, where’s the bathroom so I can shower? I mean, you’re inevitably going to fuck me later, so at least let me make myself presentable. Unless you’d like your _brother’s leftovers_?”

John well and truly made a face at that, the bridge of his nose scrunching up. “Third rule of the house; never say that again.” He shook his head in disgust and nudged past her, taking long strides towards one of the doors. With a hand braced against the wood, he pushed it open and gestured for her to follow him in. “The bedroom’s an en-suite. There should already be a towel in the bathroom.”

Rook wandered through the doorway, scanning the room with curious eyes. “It’s nice...” she admitted, examining the bed excitedly as a hand reached for the headboard, fingers tracing along the wood grain. “Bed doesn’t look very sturdy though.” 

“Says the girl who squealed like a mare in heat after having one finger in her, you can’t even begin to imagine what it’d take to break a bed sweetheart, rough isn’t in your vocabulary.” John sneered, his hand patting her ass over her pleated skirt. “Go and shower, I’ve got work to do tonight anyway. Important stuff for Joseph, so I can’t be disturbed.” 

_John wouldn’t mind being disturbed, not in the slightest, considering what was on offer...but he needed to get some level of control back first, especially after the Deputy’s earlier outspoken outburst. He’d found it amusing and all, but she was lacking respect, and that just wouldn’t fly in his house._

The frown now present on Rook’s face told him the comment had wounded her, and her cheeks reddened as she craned her head back to look at him. “That was mean.” She huffed, lingering for a few seconds to see if he’d kiss her.

_He didn’t. He would later, but for now she had to understand her place._

“On you go.” John gave her a shallow smile and grabbed her by the shoulders, spinning her round on the spot and then encouraging her a few steps forwards towards the bathroom. He ruffled her hair teasingly and opened the door, waiting for her to step in. With a grumble she did, and then turned round to look at him, a furious pout on her lips.

_It was adorable, and John’s cock agreed._

“Shower.” He whispered, smirking at her and then shutting the door before she had a chance to retaliate. 

 _***_  

Sitting at his desk, John could hear Rook singing (mostly out of tune) while she showered. It was distracting, but he was also quite enjoying it, particularly when she started humming “Oh John.” _That did a lot for his ego._

His one hand grazed across his jean leg, easily finding the overly prominent bulge hidden beneath the denim. He palmed it with a groan, his other hand tensing around the pen that was attempting to scribble notes onto already messy documents. He didn’t have the best handwriting, but that was fine - in court, his mouth did all the work. _And shit, it did it well._  

A thin vein of light appeared through the crack in the door as Rook unlocked the en-suite, then pushed it open with her bare damp foot. “I forgot to take my clean clothes in with me.” She whined embarrassed, wrapped tightly in the small towel that John had left for her.

The lawyer’s gaze first settled on her slender legs, droplets of water still running down the smooth skin, thighs barely covered by the towel. His mind filled with a hundred thousand images of the sweet heaven that was nestled between them, and his palm kneaded his crotch once more. Next his eyes travelled up her body, and both eyebrows raised in genuine shock at her hair. Her previously wavy locks were now a mess of loose dark curls that bounced around her shoulders. The long bob of large ringlets accentuated her jawline, adding a sharp contrast to her pale face. She looked like a porcelain doll. Fitting, for they were easy to break.

John did little to hide his arousal at this point, not that it wasn’t obvious earlier by the filthy moans that had slipped from his mouth. He tossed his pen down on top of his paperwork and leaned back in the chair, a smirk tugging at his lips as he pat his thigh for her to join him.

“Can I have my rucksack?” Rook squeaked, trying to ignore the bulge of his jeans as she shifted from foot to foot awkwardly in the towel, while also paying little attention to his request. “I’m cold, a-and the towel was too small to dry myself off properly.”

“No.” John said bluntly, standing up from his chair. _She wasn’t coming to him, so he’d just have to go to her._ He took three powerful strides towards her, before his hand closed around her throat and he forced her back against the wall with a thud. 

Rook yelped, more out of surprise than pain as she found herself wedged between two hard places. “Y-you said you had work to do! I-important stuff for Joseph!” She whispered, her attempt at her next sentence cut short as John’s lips met with her neck. Her brow furrowed and she tilted her head to the side instinctively, hands reaching for his forearms for something to hold onto.

John needed to be all up inside her, and he didn’t plan on waiting much longer. His knee pushed between her thighs to keep them open, and his grin was devilish as he tightened his hand around her throat. His thumb reached up and dragged against her bottom lip, lingering there as he studied her startled expression. “Take the towel off Freja.”

A whimper rumbled deep in Rook’s throat, and she struggled to break the line of sight she’d engaged him in. Her head barely managed to nod with his fingers clenched around her neck, but she did as requested and timidly tugged the towel from her body, letting it fall in a heap around her feet. A shiver immediately ran through her body at being _completely fucking naked_ in front of him, though honestly? _Huge turn on_. Her cheeks were painted with a crimson blush, and the tip of her tongue flicked out to swipe against the pad of his thumb.

John watched her entranced, his brow knitting together tightly as his heart raced at her reaction. “Undo my jeans.” He ordered, pulling his hand away from her neck as he moved to pop the buttons down his waistcoat and shirt. His eyes studied her soft chest, and the way her nipples were already hard enough to cut diamond. Either she really was cold, or she was hungry for his cock. Perhaps both.

“Yes Daddy.” Freja squeaked, pulling him from his thoughts as her trembling hands reached for his jeans. Her fingers fiddled with the large metal button, eventually managing to undo it with minor struggle. She then found the zip and tugged it down, before sneakily slipping her hand inside the opening and cupping him over his boxers. _Good god, he was going to tear her in half._  

Once John had finished freeing himself of his shirt, he slipped that - along with the waistcoat - off of his shoulders and dropped it to the floor. His cock pounded against her small hand, eager to be free of the confines of his boxers. “How do you want it?” 

The question took Rook by surprise, her eyes widening tenfold as she blinked at him with absolutely no idea of an answer. “U-umm...”

 _She was precious._  

John smirked and pushed a hand between her legs, cupping her mound with his palm as he slipped his middle finger against her slippery folds, before nudging it into her tight entrance. She jolted and squeaked at the sudden intrusion, though she seemed to handle it much better than the last time he tried to put anything in her. Clearly his brother had been... _busy_.

“A-are you going to fuck me Daddy?” Freja mewled, attempting to grind herself against his finger. She managed to do so for a few seconds, until his hand cruelly pushed against her hip to stop the motion.

“Language.” He hissed, trailing his hand down to her thigh and giving it a scolding slap. “Remember who you’re talking to.”

The contact burned and caused the deputy’s thigh to quiver, her foot lifting off the floor as she dangled it in the air like a lame horse. Her nose scrunched up, and tears threatened to well in her eyes. “O-ow...” she whimpered. “T-that hurt.”

“It was meant to.” John nodded, flicking his finger inside of her and watching as her stomach tensed with the pulse of pleasure. “What do you say?”

“S-sorry!” She squeaked, having to put her foot down on the floor to steady herself as she tilted her head back against the wall. Her core was throbbing, and she needed his cock.

“Sorry _what_?”

Freja whined, her eyes clenching shut tight as he continued the teasing motion with his finger. “Sorry Daddy!” 

“Good girllllll..” He purred, pulling his hand away from her slick cunt as he placed it on her hip, the lubricated middle finger leaving a streak along her skin. “It’s not so hard to be good for Daddy, is it? You’ll like me a lot more when I’m nice, kitten.” John chuckled, then poked the red handprint on her thigh as a firm reminder for what would happen if she misbehaved.

Rook’s lip wobbled at the stinging sensation, both hands moving to hold onto his forearms again as she stood on shaky tiptoes in an attempt to reach his lips. She wanted so desperately to kiss him, and she also hoped it would distract him from repeatedly prodding her quickly bruising thigh.

He pulled his head back just out of reach, smirking as he shook it and let her linger in the air. “No. I know what you want, but not yet. I need you to do something for me first.” John grinned, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist to help support her wobbly stance.

“What?” Rook whined, leaning into his body as much as he’d allow. The warm rough hands pressed to her spine - just above her ass - made her stomach knot and pool with warmth.

_“Pick a number, one, two, or three.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pick a number 1, 2, or 3 ;) Majority wins.
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updates guys! Life has been hectic but thankfully things have calmed down now, so I can get back to writing :D 
> 
> The next chapter could go three different ways, depending on what you guys pick...
> 
> /Reaper


	20. Practice makes perfect.

_“Three.”_

John’s grin grew tenfold as Rook blurted out her answer. She was clueless as to what she was choosing, but John couldn’t be happier with her pick.

“Good choice, at least for me.” He smirked, taking a few steps back with his arms still wrapped around her waist. Rook stumbled forward as a result, bracing against his chest to stop herself as he reached the edge of the bed.

“So? W-what’s three?” Rook frowned, falling back down onto the flats of her feet and peering up at him with a mildly concerned expression.

“Knees.”

“Huh?”

“Get on your knees. You’re about to find out what three is.” John trailed a hand up her arm and to the back of her neck, before he pushed it through her fluffy disheveled curls. His fingers knotted in the dark hair, then used it to ‘ _encourage_ ’ her to the floor with a loving push.

As her knees hit the wooden floorboards, Rook whined and shot the Seed a disapproving look, the large pout forming on her lips suggesting she had some idea of what was to come. “How is this fair?”

“It was your choice, you picked the number Freja.” John reminded her with a toothy grin, his hand moving to cup the side of her face. “Have you done this before?”

The Deputy shook her head and nuzzled into his palm, flashing him her saddest puppy eyes in an attempt to get him to reconsider. She imagined giving a blowjob would be a lot of hard work, and one that John - _knowing him_ \- probably wouldn’t reward. Such things seemed to be rare in this household.

John’s grin turned devious upon realising his was going to be the first cock stuck between her pretty little lips, and his hand retreated from her face and moved instead to his jeans. He pushed them down and out of the way, letting them fall to his ankles at which point he kicked them off, leaving him standing in grey boxers. “I know you want a kiss, but you’re going to have to work for it first. I’m a fair man Freja, we both benefit this way.”

The utter frustration in which the Rookie grumbled made John laugh. He was of course going to reward her with much more than a kiss, but he first wanted to test her obedience.

“Fine...but it better be a good kiss.” Freja sighed, exasperated with his shenanigans and the position she’d found herself in... _or at least that was the facade she was putting on_. In reality, staring up at John from such a demeaning position was a reward in itself. Somewhat, at least.

John rolled his shoulders, the image of her face merely inches away from the aching bulge concealed within his boxers giving him a power trip like nothing else. “I’m not expecting you to take it down your throat, Freja - not _just_ yet; that’s a skill that requires practice of which I’ll be more than happy to assist with, just...be a good girl and make Daddy come, okay? Use your hands if you have to.”

With an over exaggerated whine Rook smushed her face into his solid right thigh, determined to hide away from her duties. She babbled an incoherent sentence of disagreement, before eventually pulling back with a thick lipped pout at the inevitable hard work ahead of her. “This deserves loads of kisses.”

“We’ll see.” John replied distractedly, his hand wrapping in her curls again to maintain a level of control, whilst also keeping it from obstructing his view of her perfectly pouty face. His gaze travelled between her bare tits and her plump lips, unsure of which was currently having the biggest effect on his cock.

Rook’s hands reached up for his boxers and tugged at the waistband, wiggling them down over his hips. As his cock sprung free, she jolted a little in shock, making a mental note to watch her distance in the future to avoid a potential dick-slap in the face. Her right palm lingered in the air, before tentatively wrapping snugly around the base of his shaft, her fingers not even meeting the other side of her palm with his thick girth in between them. _So...two of the three brothers were well endowed, now she just needed to find out about the third..._

With burning cheeks Rook shook the thought from her mind and licked her lips, gaze now locked on well and truly to the man in front of her. John rocked his hips suggestively against her palm, eager for some contact as he tried to urge her on.

“C’mon Freja...” he groaned hungrily, his thumb grazing across her temple in some form of reassurance. “Hand, lips, I don’t care; just give me something.”

Hearing the lust in his voice encouraged Rook on considerably, and the small hand wrapped around him began to beat down against his shaft in a steady rhythm. Guided partially by the hand knotted in her hair, she parted her lips and swept the tip of her wet tongue over the head of his cock, which was already ( _unsurprisingly_ ) beginning to leak with precum. _John was horny as all hell, that much was for sure._

With a tiny squeak Rook swallowed, her nose scrunching up as she experienced the taste of a Seed for the second time. Her expression was clearly amusing to John as he let out a small chuckle and momentarily softened his hand in her hair.

“You’ll get used to it. Open your mouth.” John ordered, firmly but gently as his hand tightened again. Much to his surprise Rook was quick to obey, her lips parting willingly, tongue sticking out to greet his dribbling erection. His mouth curled into a confident smile, and he gave her a nod of praise, followed by an almost silent murmur of ‘such a good girl’.

Rook shivered at the comment and fluttered her eyelashes, gazing up at him with a rosy face before she leaned forward. Her tongue slipped against the underside of his shaft, lips forming a tight wet seal around the head of his cock. Her hands moved to his thighs, palms pressing flat to the sturdy muscle for comfort as her fingers played with his fuzzy brown leg hair.

John’s teeth gritted automatically as he tilted his head forward in pleasure, his hips fighting to thrust deeper into her mouth though he tried his best to stay still. A word stuttered in his throat but got lost in transmission, and he huffed out a short breath through his nose. “F-fuck-“

Rook pulled back with a mischievous look on her face, her tongue lapping up a drop of precum as she blinked her large eyes at him. “No swearing in this house.” She reminded him, the sass practically oozing from her voice. In order to hide the smirk that was forming on her lips she quickly went back to his cock and took it about an inch or so deeper into her mouth than before.

A sharp hiss slipped from John’s tongue, partly from the sudden surge of pleasure, and a little from the way her teeth grazed his sensitive skin perhaps a fraction too much. His hand tugged at her hair in warning, and he watched as her brow furrowed for a brief second in confusion. “You’re being a good girl, just watch the teeth...”

Freja realised her mistake and tried to correct it by cushioning her mouth with her tongue, cheeks hollowing out as she started to move in a slow rhythm up and down the first few inches of his length. Her hand worked on the rest of his shaft, beating in a rhythm that she hoped was similar to that of her mouth.

John’s nose scrunched up at the bridge as he tried to make sense of her movements, the motions all slightly mismatched and of varying pleasure. The disarray made him realise just how inexperienced she was, and he came to terms with the fact he probably wasn’t going to come from her mouth alone without a considerable amount more practice.

“Stand up.” He muttered, various plans whirring in his head. He gave her hair another sharp tug in order to get her attention, then took a step back to relieve her jaw of its burden.

Rook’s expression soon turned to fear as she stared at him from the floor, then nervously pulled away and pushed herself up with both hands. “W-was it bad?” She whispered, having to bite down on her lip to stop it from wobbling as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I-I was trying my best...”

“I know, I could tell. It wasn’t bad...you...you just need more practice is all.” John explained with a casual shrug, before he caught wind of the look on her face. “Hey...you did good for your first time Freja.”

She raised her gaze to meet his, unconvinced as she hung her head with a pout. “No I didn’t, otherwise you would of let me carry on.”

John frowned. _A sad Freja was the last thing he needed, neither of them were ever going to get off if she got herself into a state._

“Lie down, c’mon.” He sighed, reaching out and grabbing her arm assertively as he guided her towards the bed. “It wasn’t bad. For your first time doing that it was good, you like to use your tongue huh?” He chattered away, practically pushing her down onto the bed as he moved to straddle her waist. “All you need is a little practice, but...right now I can think of something better for us to be doing, hmm? Can’t you?”

Rook’s face flushed with heat as she stared up at him, curls splayed out on the pillow beneath her with one loose ringlet clinging to her clammy forehead. “Y-you’re not mad?”

“No, Freja, I’m not mad. You did as I asked for the most part, I can’t fault your lack of experience.” John sounded almost exasperated at her concern as he clasped her face firmly between two hands. “You’ve seen me mad. Like that time you tried to shoot down my plane - _with me inside it._ ” He shot her an unimpressed look before his expression lightened again. “Do I look like I’m mad right now?”

Freja couldn’t help but giggle as she thought about her previous attempt at shooting John from the sky, and the vice grip around her heart loosened a fraction, calming her mind. “N-no...b-but-“

John groaned and closed his eyes. She always had something more to say. “Listen...are we going to fuck, or are we going to reminisce about how much we hate each other deep down?” He raised both eyebrows at her and couldn’t help the soft smile that appeared on his lips, if only for a sweet short second. Her face looked so beautiful in its flustered, giggling state between his hands.

The Deputy wriggled beneath him, her toes squirming against the bedsheets. She’d caught the smile, and it’d sent a sharp pang coursing through her stomach and up into her thumping heart. “I wanna do everyfin’.” She admitted, teeth dragging at her lip. Somehow, his not so dominant side brought out her submissive nature to an even greater extent.

John’s own heart pounded in his chest as he smirked at her and brushed his thumb over her eyebrow, his other hand having moved to her hip where it slowly stroked up and down her waist. _He’d get to fuck her at some point tonight, he was sure of it, but fuck; right now it was like having a crush all over again back when he was a teenager._

“Does everything include Daddy getting his cock wet in your tight little pussy? Because I think that would be beneficial for the both of us...” He eventually whispered, leaning down on top of her and supporting himself on his forearms at either side of her head. He bowed his head down to meet her neck, lips finding the tender skin as he began to press fleeting pecks across her throat. “What do you say Kitten?”

Rook exhaled a shaky whimper and nodded, her head tilting back against the pillow as his beard scratched her collarbone. “Y-yeah, b-but..”

John grunted and pulled back to look at her “But what?”

_“K-kisses first Daddy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord, I cannot wait to write the next chapter. Prepare yourself for some of the cutest (and hottest!) John Seed smut in this story yet <3
> 
> /Reaper


	21. Pretty please.

John peered down at Freja, his icy blue eyes dancing in the fading light. He knew he’d never be able to have her like he truly wanted, not with his brothers around, and certainly not while he was a cult lawyer. Kids, marriage, all that shit? It was never going to be on the cards for him. He just wasn’t cut out to be a husband or a father, not considering the experience he’d had with his own.

He couldn’t complain though. If it wasn’t for what he went through as a kid, he wouldn’t be here right now. People relied on him; believed in him. They _needed_ him, and it gave his life meaning. This was his purpose, to lead The Project alongside his siblings.

And yet ever since Rook had arrived in Hope County, he’d had his eyes on her. She was everything he’d dreamt of in his twenties. She should of been the cute little coffee drinking girl that he met at college, studying some shitty degree while he achieved academic excellence in Law, top of his class, never missing a mark. They should of been married young and had a baby together when they were barely adults themselves, just about getting by.

But that never happened. He had money, but he never had her. And so the money was spent on drugs, and hookers, and more hookers, and drugs for the hookers. 

Then Joseph found him again and helped him find his purpose; helped him get away from the drugs and loveless sex and get back on track. He focused all of his energy on being the best lawyer he could be, willing to do whatever it’d take to protect his family.

That’s why he couldn’t kiss her. He knew he couldn’t; he shouldn’t. If he did, that focus would snap like a brittle barkless twig, and all he’d want is the perfect family of his own that never came to be; with her, with Freja, with the girl beneath him whose lips were _ever so close_... 

And then they met. John’s lips grazed lightly across Rook’s own, his heart hammering as his lungs hogged the air he needed so desperately to exhale. If it wasn’t for the soft hand that snaked past his beard and up into his tufty hair, he might of kept his resolve, but the harsh tug from those small slender fingers made it impossible. 

What made it even worse was the sharp whimper that broke the otherwise stony silence. Rook arched her hips up against John, needy for any amount of contact as she bit down brutishly on his bottom lip and pulled at his hair. She was hungry for every part of him, yearning for his cock and for the lips that had begun to work so passionately against her own.

Clammy legs slid against each other as John pushed one knee between her thighs, refusing to part from her mouth as their bodies shifted in a jumbled mess. The throbbing erection pressed between their stomachs quickly became hard to ignore, and John reluctantly pulled back a mere inch, teeth dragging at her bottom lip.

“L-let me fuck you Faye.” He whispered in a tone that could easily have been mistaken for begging. His voice trembled more with each word, dark hair disheveled and clinging to his forehead. Dark eyes peered down at the Deputy, full of longing and to a certain extent, loneliness.

Rook blinked up at him in a clouded daze, her eyes fighting back the tears that pricked in her lash line. The heat of the room, his body on top of her, and the pet name that had suddenly sprung out of nowhere were all too overwhelming. She felt love from a man who wasn’t capable of such an emotion. No Seed was. Love to them was brainwashing an entire county and killing those who resisted...

But then John kissed her again, and her stomach was a butterfly garden. She managed a pathetic nod and let a tear slip down her cheek, which was swiftly wiped away by the firm hand cupping her face.

“T-turn over.” He whispered beside her ear, then pressed a delicate tap of a kiss to her temple. The glow of the room was a burnt orange now, casting a luscious haze over pale skin and accentuating the finest of features. John sat back and ran his hands down her thighs, before he helped her turn on the bed with a guiding hand on her hip. 

Freja was more than happy to oblige and did as requested, lying down on her stomach with her cheek pressed against the pillow. She raised her ass up slightly off the bed, bringing her knees beneath her and widening her thighs out to offer him easy access to her core. “D-don’t worry about hurting me..” 

A groan rumbled from John’s throat as his hands trailed down the backs of her thighs and then back up to her ass. He ran the pad of his thumb down her wet slit, then took a firm grip of his shaft in his left hand and rubbed the head of his cock between her slick folds. “I’ll try not to, but I can’t promise that I won’t.”

Rook closed her eyes at that, conversation no longer appropriate as she focused on the feeling of his teasing, and the heat radiating from his chest as he leaned over her. As he shifted, the first few inches of his cock slipped in easily with a wet pop, and she immediately tensed through the length of her spine. Her brow furrowed tightly, nails gripping the pillow at either side of her head.

A calming hand pressed to the base of her back, the heel of John’s palm rubbing a smooth line up towards her neck. He hushed her and nudged the rest of his length in with a rock of his hips, before moving his hands to close protectively over the backs of her own, pinning them in place. She was tighter than he’d imagined was even possible, but the natural lubrication practically pooling in her core accommodated his size with surprising ease. After a moment, he pulled back and slowly thrust in again, his lips pressing to the back of her chaotic curls. “I wish-“

“ _Don’t_.” Freja mewled, her fingers squeezing his as her teeth nipped her wobbling bottom lip, tears streaming freely down her burning cheeks. “Just fuck me.” 

For once John didn’t argue, merely complied. His thrusts started off slow as he took his time to familiarise himself with her body, his forehead resting on the back of her head. He was perhaps a tad concerned that she was going to suffocate by the way her face was now planted into the pillow, but the continuous flow of whimpers was a promising sign that she could still breathe.

Reassured that she was coping okay, the speed of his hips began to pick up, and his cock slid more aggressively in and out of her tight wet hole, determined to claim what was his. “You’re mine Freja.” John grunted, eyes clenching shut as he listened to the muffled sounds of her stimulated cries. “S-say it.”

Freja turned her head to the side again, short sharp gasps being forced from her parted lips with each powerful thrust, her sweaty face contorted in absolute pleasure as her body jolted with the rhythm. “Y-yours..” she whimpered hopelessly, too dazed by the incredible feeling of his cock to pay much attention to words. 

John groaned as his hips slapped against her ass cheeks, the once steady rhythm now erratic. His hand pulled back from her own and pushed around the side of her hips, finding her clit and rubbing it with a hand that soon became drenched. His fingers worked skilfully, and the desperation in Freja’s cries grew to the point of no return. “Come for Daddy.” he encouraged, placing a kiss to her jaw. “I got you sweetheart.”

John tried to hold back his own climax till Rook had finished, but the throbbing in his balls told him he was close and should really pull out. 

 _Not. A. Chance._  

With a rough thrust John forced himself in deeper, burying his cock as far inside her as he possibly could. His hips shuddered with a few staggered thrusts and his sticky hand slammed against the mattress, fingers clawing at it for something to grip. The shrill sobs of his name made his climax that much better, Freja’s own body tensing beneath him as she reached her own peak from the feeling of his cock pulsing against her tight walls.

As his hot cum flooded her core, John allowed his head to flop tiredly against Freja’s hair. The curls were now much looser from the sweat that had soaked them, but still provided some cushioning for his forehead to rest on.

Freja continued to pant beneath him, her eyes closing exhausted as her body lay squished to the bedsheets by John’s lanky frame on top of her. She breathed out shakily, trying to shift beneath him to get comfy as blissful tears continued to roll down her cheeks. John’s coarse hand wiped them away, and she couldn’t help but sniffle and give him a small shattered smile. “Y-you know, if you didn’t t-try and drown me the first time we met, this could of happened sooner.”

John merely smirked and pulled his head back, his slowly softening cock still lingering inside of her as he savoured the moment. His lips pressed a kiss to her cheek, and his hand moved to push her hair behind her ear. “You were cute when you couldn’t breathe.” He whispered, then pulled back from on top of her.

A wet slosh sounded as he slid from inside her, the noise causing Freja to turn her nose up as she felt cooling cum trickle down her inner thighs. “I-I need to shower... _again_.”

John shot her a serious look and immediately shook his head. “No, stay there.” His voice was low, eyes narrowing as he ran his hand down her calf and to her ankle. “You can shower later.” 

With a sharp raise of her eyebrow Rook twisted onto her back, her knees parting to either side to give her a clear view of the state of her womanhood. She glanced over at John who had now moved to stand by the side of the bed, back to her as he pulled his boxers on. “W-why can’t I have one now?” She squeaked, pushing herself up onto her elbows as she extended her leg out, gently nudging his lower back with her toes. “Where are you going?”

“To get a drink.” He replied plainly, ignoring the first question but answering the second. His hand reached behind him to take her foot, gripping it firmly and giving it a gentle squeeze - _he might not of been one for affection after the deed was done, but he still had his little ways of showing it._ His fingers tickled the bottom of her foot playfully, and he half smirked as she yanked it away with a squeal. “Do you want one?” 

Rook nodded and pouted at her assaulted foot, bringing both of them up closer to her body for protection. “Wine please.”

John chuckled and nodded, walking past her and barely passing her a second glance. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

*** 

More than a minute had passed until John came back, but when he did it certainly wasn’t wine he brought with him. He set a glass of orange squash down on the bedside table for Freja, his other hand wrapped around a mug of steaming coffee. The deputy’s face turned stormy in disbelief as she registered the heavily diluted squash. “John?! Where’s my wine?” She wailed, leaning over to inspect the contents of the glass.

“We didn’t have any.” He lied, sipping from his mug as he moved to sit down at his desk, ridiculously long legs stretching out in front of him. He set the mug down to one side and sighed tiredly as he reached for his pen, attempting to reorganise the mess of paperwork that was scattered across the wood. 

Freja’s face fell as she shifted to the end of the bed, immediately forgetting about the wine at the dawn of a new problem. “Are you seriously doing work? It’s snuggle time, you can do it tomorrow!” She whined, standing up on wobbly legs as she moved behind his chair.

 _‘Snuggle time’_ the phrase made John scoff and he shook his head dismissively. “It needs to be done Faye. I’m not sure when I’m next seeing Joseph, but...it needs to be done by then.” He sighed, closing his eyes and grumbling in exasperation as he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders.

“Come back to bed.” She squeaked, pressing her cheek against the side of his head before giving him a tight squeeze around his shoulders. “Please?” 

“Freja-“ 

“Pleaseeee Daddy...you can do it first thing in the morning! Promise! I won’t distract you!” She chirped, biting down on his ear lobe before giving him a shake. “Daddy!”

John groaned and tilted his head back, muttering ‘ _god give me strength_ ’ as the tiny gremlin continued to harass him. 

Rook leaned round and peered into his face, barely an inch away from his own causing him to go somewhat cross eyed as he attempted to focus on her. “What?” He huffed, attempting to pull his head back a fraction to regain his sight.

_“Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I love them. Grumpy man and tiny gremlin forever <3 
> 
> /Reaper


	22. Sassy snuggles.

With a gruff and a groan John tilted his head back, his eyes closing in exasperation. “You’re a pain in the ass Freja.” He mumbled disgruntled under his breath, before cracking one eye open in surprise as he felt her nudge her nose against his. He sighed and sat up straight, pushing her away with a single hand. “Go and get your pyjamas on. This is the first and last time you do this though, the Project is more important than your...’snuggles’” He half lied, wrinkling his nose up at the word as he stood from his chair. “If you won’t hear that from me, then I’ll get The Father to tell you himself. I’m sure you’ll listen then.”

 _Unlikely_.

Rook ignored his rambling and ran off to find her bag, leaving John left wondering how the hell he’d been bossed about by a tiny woman with a sassy attitude. He picked up his coffee mug and shook his head displeased, taking a long sip of the bitter liquid before grabbing a few sheets of the paperwork and a pen in his other hand.

As he padded over to the bed in his boxers, he was nearly knocked off his feet by a zooming Deputy clambering her way onto the kingsize mattress. He took a single glance at her pyjama top and frowned so hard he was sure he probably looked like Jacob.

_Speaking of Jacob._

“Did he buy you that?” John huffed, gesturing vaguely to her long sleeved shirt that had a picture of a wolf on the front. “My brother need you to stroke his ego?”

Rook rolled her eyes and knelt on the bed in front of him, ignoring his snarky comments as she reached up and took the intruding paperwork from his hand. “Snuggle time.” She protested, crawling over to the other side of the bed to set the papers out of reach on her bedside table. “Say it. What time is it?”

John sniggered and shook his head at her, placing his coffee (which she’d almost knocked from his hands a few moments earlier) down on his own table. “No chance. Now move over and let me sit down.”

“You’re just embarrassed ‘cus you want snuggle time just as much as I do but you don’t want to admit it-“

With a loud groan at her constant backchat, John leaned over and scooped Freja up, tossing her a few feet further down the bed to allow him to lie down and reserve his space... _on his own bed._ “Do you ever shut up?”

“No.” Freja giggled, assessing the new climbing frame as she pulled herself up on top of John and splayed out on his chest, her legs outstretched along either side of his lean legs. “Do you ever not look grumpy?” She asked, taking a lot of pleasure in his annoyed grunts and groans as she shifted about on top of him.

“Woman would you stay sti- FREJA!” John snapped, wrapping his arms around her waist like a vice grip in order to hold her tightly in place. “If that’s where you’re going to lie, stay still! Bed is for two things - climbing about is not one of them!”

Rook let out a grumble of her own at that and rest her chin on his chest, blinking up at him perturbed as she tried to get comfy without wriggling about too much. “I’m trying to get comfy doe!” She squealed, squirming in his grip before she let out an exaggerated exhale and gave up, staring at him solemnly. “Never gonna get to sleep like dis.” She sniffled.

“Mhm.” John sighed dismissively, though his arms loosened ever so slightly before eventually pulling away altogether. They instead slipped down the sides of her body and to the waistband of her pyjama shorts, his hands sneakily pushing beneath it to allow his rough palms to cup her otherwise bare ass cheeks. “No underwear?”

Cheeks flushing with embarrassment, Freja shrugged and nudged her head beneath his chin, ass wiggling against his hands before she flopped with a content puff, settling down in place.

“Lucky me.” John snorted, his own chin resting on top of Freja’s mass of hair as he gave her ass a little jiggle, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “Tired?” _He could do the small talk; she’d be asleep soon anyway, and then he could go back to work._

A feeble shake of her head told John that she was in fact tired, and he dared to place a light kiss to the top of her head. “Go to sleep Faye, it’s getting late anyway.” He hushed, pulling one hand from her shorts to press it against her lower back. “Close your eyes.”

Freja grumbled in protest, but ultimately she snuggled in a little closer and allowed her eyes to flutter shut. _Goddamn, if he wasn’t a cult lawyer she’d marry him right now._

Sensing that Rook had started to drift off, John reached his lanky self over towards the paperwork she’d confiscated earlier, fingers grasping the documents and pen. His other hand came up to gently stroke through her unraveling curls, before he set the paper down on top of her head to use it as a makeshift desk.

She wouldn’t feel it, _not with all of that hai-_

Rook squeaked, reaching a hand up to bat the paper away. “What are you doing?” She frowned, glancing up at him blearily as she caught sight of the pen in his one hand and the notes in the other. “Were...were you writing on my head?”

“Well...listen - I don’t think you realise how important it is that I get this do-“

Freja huffed and sat up on top of his lap. She snatched the pen and paper from his hand, then dashed them across to the other side of the bed well out of reach. “Why can’t you just forget about work for one night?” She pouted, squirming on his crotch to get comfy, her hands reaching out to rest on his shoulders.

John sighed and raised an eyebrow at her position right above his cock, the material of his boxers and her pyjama shorts doing little to lessen the stimulation from the contact. His brow furrowed as his hands moved to her waist, attempting to shift her weight to his thighs instead. “I’ve only ever known work. Besides, I can’t just tell a client ‘I’ll do it tomorrow instead’ even when that client is my brother. There are deadlines that I have to meet and-“

Freja deliberately rocked against his crotch in an attempt to shut him up, having fought with his hands to stay in place. The barely audible groan that slipped from his lips along with his steadily hardening cock told her that all he needed was a little distraction. She leaned forward and bit down on his bottom lip, nose nudging against his.

Trailing one hand firmly up her spine and below her top, John let out a shaky breath as he tilted his head and engaged her lips in a kiss. His tongue searched for entry into her mouth, hips pressing up against her crotch in the hope of finding more contact.

Freja let out a whimper of surprise, her lips working messily against his before she abruptly broke the kiss with a shake of her head. “N-not tonight, tomorrow.” She whispered, hot and flustered as her dark hair clung to her face.

John hushed her, his hand sliding down her hip and into her shorts. He squeezed her ass cheek before moving to the back of her thigh, two fingers following the sticky line of her slit and pushing into her hole with ease. “Are you sure about that?”

The Deputy bowed her head with a shuddering sigh and lowered her hands to his biceps, gripping his arms tightly as she raised herself up off his crotch to give him more access to her own.

John began a steady rhythm and pulled one arm away from her grip to move it to her chin. He took a firm hold of her jaw and tilted her head up to look at him, to which Freja immediately tried to turn her head away again out of embarrassment. His fingers left her core and placed a sharp slap to her ass instead. “Don’t be rude. If I want you to look at me, you will look at me.”

Rook yelped at the stinging sensation and reluctantly raised her line of sight back to John, her gaze catching his boundlessly blue eyes as the heat burning in her cheeks grew a thousand degrees hotter. She mewled at the emptiness of her core and shook her ass enticingly, desperately awaiting the return of his fingers.

“What do you want?” John asked, voice cool as he teased her clit with a flick of his index finger.

Freja whined and rocked back against him, her eyes lusty as she attempted to nuzzle up against his beard. “Daddy’s fingers..” she murmured, her hand moving between her thighs to rub his cock over his boxers.

John moaned but reluctantly slapped her hand away _(much to Rook’s surprise),_ his other retreating from her shorts. “Tough.” He almost stammered, forcefully pushing her off of his crotch and onto his thighs. “You said not tonight, so you can wait.”

“B-but-!”

“Are you speaking back to me Freja?”

Freja’s face fell into a disheartened frown as she looked away and shook her head, her shoulders hunching sadly. She let out a little sniffle and played with the drawstring on her shorts, before eventually replying with a quiet “N-no Daddy.”

“Good girl, because unless you want your cute little ass to be purple, you need to remember your manners.”

The whole interaction may have seemed a bit harsh, but Rook needed to be reminded of the boundaries that she’d constantly been overstepping that night. _Besides - an overly horny Deputy would lead to even hotter sex later in the week._

“Now, do you want cuddles or not?”

Freja huffed, but clambered forward nonetheless and slumped against his chest. “Jacob isn’t that mean to me.”

“Well then you’re either better behaved for him, or he doesn’t demand the same level of respect that I do.” John shrugged, though he tilted his head forward to press a kiss to the top of her hair. “I don’t do it to be mean, I do it because you test me and you need to learn your place.”

“I could still arrest you.” Freja pouted, her head resting on his shoulder as she pushed her face into his neck. “Still the Deputy.”

John sniggered and wrapped his arm around her waist, thumb rubbing her hipbone soothingly as his head leaned back against the backboard of the bed. “And what do you think Joseph would say to that?”

“Could arrest him too.”

John couldn’t help but chuckle and roll his eyes at her, his other hand reaching down to tug her thighs up onto his lap so that she lay in an L-shape against his chest. _“You tried that once before, remember?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates, I’ve been busy with college ah!
> 
> Next update should be coming very soon though, it’s already in the works...who’s ready for a visitor? ;) 
> 
> /Reaper


	23. Pancakes.

Rook woke up late the next morning. She rolled over onto her stomach with a muffled groan, arm reaching out to cuddle into the Seed that she assumed still lay beside her. Instead the bed was empty, and her hand met with a bundle of discarded blankets.

Reluctantly Freja cracked her eyes open to scan the barren room, the bright light of the outside world temporarily blinding her as it filtered through the slits in the blinds. She whined and blinked away the dark spots behind her vision, one hand pushing against the mattress to help her sit up. Her hair was a chaotic mess of dark ringlets, some bouncing around her jaw while others stuck up at all angles. Standing up on sleep rattled legs she took a few steps towards the bedroom door, yawned, and then pulled it open to make her way downstairs.

***

The debate between John and Joseph grew more heated with every passing minute. The older of the two brothers remained unnervingly calm as he spoke to the young lawyer, who was getting increasingly frustrated as the conversation went on. John’s temper was in many ways his downfall. It blinded his otherwise intelligent and witty mind.

Voices fell silent as the stairs creaked, and there stood the Deputy barefoot on wooden floorboards. She stared at The Father unspeaking, her eyes blinking a few times as she registered the man in front of her that she’d once tried to arrest. _Unsuccessfully, of course._

John’s attention turned to Rook, and his eyes narrowed for a brief moment as he looked between her and his brother. “Freja, go back upstairs.” He said cooly, though his shoulders rolled with tension and his gaze was stern. “This is pri-“

“She can stay.” Joseph spoke up, interrupting his brother and overruling his order with a small smile directed towards Freja. His expression was thoughtful, interested, everything all at once; Rook couldn’t quite make it out. “She’ll be no bother.”

Freja went to answer but no words came. Her throat responded solely with a single airy squeak, and her canine dipped down into her plump lower lip. She caught his gaze behind yellow-tinted sunglasses, and her heart began to _**thud thud thud**_ in her chest.

“But-“ John went to argue, despite knowing better than to challenge the instructions of The Father. He could read the expression on both of their faces, and he didn’t like what he was seeing. _Not one bit._

“I said she could stay, John.” Joseph spoke up again, though this time his voice was colder and directed entirely at his brother. He passed him a warning glance and immediately the younger of the two quietened, his teeth gritting as he glared at the floor.

“Now, I believe we’ve met before.” Joseph began, his shoes click-clacking on the floor in a 1-2 pattern as he took large steps towards the Deputy.

Rook took even larger steps backwards, which was a challenge considering the height difference. He wasn’t taller than John, but he was still damn tall. Her heels hit the edge of the first stair and she froze in place, eyes widening to moons as she blinked fearfully at the ~~maniac~~ man.

Joseph kneeled down in front of Rook, his hands reaching out and cupping either side of her face. His thumbs stroked tenderly across the perfect apples of her cheeks, and as he leaned forward, his forehead pressed to hers.

 _He must of been a tranquilliser, because Freja was instantly subdued._ She inhaled a shaky gasp and stared into his eyes through the yellow glass in front of them, his gaze bewitching to the very essence of her soul.

“All is forgiven in the eyes of the Lord, Child.” The Father whispered, clearly referring to the time she’d tried to arrest him... _and perhaps the numerous attempts she’d made at killing his family...and his followers...annnnd everything else she’d destroyed along the way._ He pulled back and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, his hands moving to cup the back of her head as he did so.

Freja could practically hear John’s anger through the silence. It resonated in the air and claimed a hold of his mind.

In the same moment that Joseph stood, John clicked his fingers at his side and growled a firm command. “Here, Freja. _Now.”_

Rook took wobbly steps towards him, still half asleep and now even more dazed after the unexpected interaction with Joseph. She moved obediently towards John and pressed her back against his chest, her hands clasped nervously in front of her.

A strong forearm wrapped around her waist, protective but more so possessive as he held her in place. “Why don’t you go and get dressed, Freja?” John suggested quietly, refusing to look his brother in the eye as he instead gazed down at the girl leaning against him. “I’ll have breakfast ready for when you’re done.” He nodded as if to confirm his own idea, then released his hold on her and gave her ass an encouraging pat. “Go on.”

Rook stumbled a few steps forward, a pout on her lips as she processed the instructions and then made her way towards the stairs. She glanced back at John, taking note of the tight lines on his forehead from how his brow was furrowed deep in thought. “Pancakes please.” She murmured, giving him a timid smile before running off up the stairs.

***

John waited until he heard the bedroom door close till he started to speak. “I won’t let her being here affect The Project, just...leave her be. She’s mine.” He spoke quietly though his voice was strong, determined to get his point across even if he didn’t make eye contact with his brother. “Jacob manages.”

“You’re not Jacob.” Joseph reminded him, inspecting a painting on the wall before looking back over at the lawyer. “Your brother has more self control than you and he knows his priorities.” He rocked back on his heels then turned to pace down the length of the open plan kitchen, hands articulating by his sides as he spoke. “You’re a valuable asset to Eden’s Gate, John. Don’t let your vision become clouded by what could of been.”

“You mean what still can be, I-“

Joseph shook his head and moved to place his hands on his brother’s shoulders, remaining quiet until John looked up at him. “Your duty is to the Project, _to our Family_. Distractions will only lead to blindness, and if a herald is blind to their cause, how are they to guide others towards the light? This is your calling, brother.”

John closed his eyes and tapped his forehead against Joseph’s. “I know.” He admitted, remaining like that for a brief moment of silence before he pulled away and finally met The Father’s gaze with purpose. “I’ll ensure all of my duties are carried out today. I have to visit a camp down by the river, Faith wants us to test a new strain of Bliss.“

“Take the girl with you. For her to be a part of our family she must see us inside and out. I’ve instructed Jacob to do the same with his Judges.” Joseph explained, hands squeezing John’s shoulders before letting go.

“And if she hates what she sees and tries to run?”

“Then she isn’t the one.”

John winced at that but nodded. His brother was right. He always was. He went to speak again but the creaking of the stairs caught his attention instead.

“I don’t smell any pancakes.” Freja pouted, combat boots clicking on the floorboards. She was dressed in a short pleated skirt similar to the one she’d worn a day earlier, with a white top that read ' **Troublemaker** ' in harsh black letters across the chest.

John took one look at her and immediately shook his head. “Change. Jeans and a jacket, no bare legs. I can practically see your ass.”

Freja squeaked, her cheeks flushing pink as she looked down at her outfit. “But I wore it for you...I thought you’d like it?”

“I do. But we have to go out after breakfast and it’s not appropriate attire. I know lots of people who’d like to... _do things to you_.” The thought almost made John shudder, his nose turning up at the image of anyone else’s dirty hands violating her thighs, and god forbid, the paradise that was nestled between them.

Rook cringed at his choice of words and pressed her thighs a little closer together. “I can look after myself, y'know. You forget that I’m still the Deputy, I know what I’m d-” She attempted to argue, but began to trail off as she saw John’s expression. “ _Fine_. But I’m getting changed after breakfast. Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” John said quietly, before turning to look at Joseph. “Jacob can juggle her and his duties, so can I...even if it takes longer to prove myself to you.”

***

Pancakes were served shortly after Joseph had left. John sat down with his own plate at one end of the table, and despite the otherwise troubled look on his face, he couldn’t help but smirk as Freja pulled her chair round closer to him. His hand moved to rest on her thigh, nudging the short skirt up an inch or so as he squeezed the pale skin and rubbed it with the pad of his thumb. “Eat up. You need to get dressed - _properly_ \- once you’ve finished so that we can be out within the hour. The Father was right; I can’t start disregarding my responsibility, which means that from now on you need to cooperate.” He sighed, then leaned down to press a kiss to her messy ringlets.

“So...no repeats of last night?” Freja whined, her fork digging into a chunk of pancake as she raised it to her lips. She was very much enjoying the affection, and as she began to munch on the syrupy goodness, she leaned into John’s side to encourage him.

“No repeats of last night. If I have work to do, then that comes first. There are lots of people relying on me Freja, not just my family.” He murmured into her hair, before closing his eyes and giving it another kiss. “If you’re good and just do as I ask then there won’t be a problem.”

“Being good is no fun doe. And it’s hard.” Freja puffed, struggling to cram another piece of pancake into her mouth before she’d even finished the last one.

“It is for you...but you need to try.” John instructed softly, taking the fork from her to stop her from choking. “Swallow that first...you look like a hamster.” He sniggered, gently jabbing her cheek with the handle end of the cutlery.

Freja swallowed and then immediately reached a hand out to take back her fork. “Are we going to be out for long?”

"Well...that depends on you. Are you going to try and escape?"

Rook smirked mischievously and shrugged, her fork being set down on her plate as she placed her free hand down on his crotch and began to knead the bulge of his cock, fingers grazing the rough denim that covered it. "Do I get a treat if I don't?" She whispered, craning her head back and finding his mouth as she bit down suggestively on his bottom lip.

John chuckled and leaned into the kiss, his hand sliding a few more inches beneath her skirt, fingertips running across the lace hem of her panties. "Are you suggesting that you love my cock more than your freedom, sweetheart?"

Freja just giggled and rolled her eyes at him. "Hey - _I could of meant more pancakes_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hello Joseph ;) I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I'm excited to start the next chapter; it should hopefully feel a lot more like FC5 and feature a bit more plot development (and maybe a little bit of smut too, I've got a few ideas...)
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! It's always nice to know who's still reading - it really encourages me to get updates out quicker! <3 1 comment = 1 more pancake for Freja ;)
> 
> /Reaper


	24. Judge, Jury, Executioner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains some pretty dark stuff, proceed at your own risk!

“Everyone’s staring.” Rook whispered, eyes fixed on the Peggies around her as she lingered close to John’s side, fingers grazing his. 

“They’d of been staring a hell of a lot more if you’d of worn that skirt that you’d wanted to. It’s not often they get to see a pretty little lady like you...and you have killed a lot of their friends; some of them don’t know whether they want to fuck you or kill you. Maybe both.” John explained, his hand pulling away from Rook’s to scratch his beard, leaving her with a large pout on her face as she looked down at her hand.

“Yeah well...I’m the Deputy, it’s my duty to keep the county safe.” She replied, slightly disheartened as she pushed her rejected hand back into her coat pocket.

John led the way down a muddy path, well tread with footprints of easily decipherable combat boots. The whistling of a stream sounded ahead, coursing over a bed of rounded pebbles shaped by the flow, and between the banks of flowery plains. “Are you keeping it safe though? The Project is growing...you’re killing the many to save the few; it’s not as black and white as you want it to be.”

“It never is with you people. The Seeds are a solid shade of _grey._ ” Rook sighed, carefully minding her footing as the reek of potent plants began to seep through her nostrils, painting her brain with a multicoloured haze. “H-how come you’re growing Bliss here? I thought you guys used the Henbane for that?”

“We do, but we test it down here first.” He stopped at the bottom of the track and turned to look at her. “Watch your footing, the ground isn’t too good down here.”

“I do have eyes, John.” Rook pointed out, taking another step through the mud before she stopped in place as they neared the edge of the field. “J-Jesus...” she murmured, her nose scrunching up as the smell of the Bliss became overwhelming, body teetering on the spot. 

John watched her curiously, his hand reaching out to grip her arm to steady her. “Are you alright?” He asked, concerned and confused by her adverse reaction.

“Y-yeah...” Rook mumbled, despite the fact that her vision had gone black. She tried to blink it away, but the dancing patterns amongst the darkness only got worse. “T-think the n-new stuff you’re growing might b-be a little too strong..”

With a raised eyebrow, John glanced down at the hallucinogenic flowers swaying lightly in the breeze, then turned his attention back to Rook. “That’s just standard Bliss, Freja...the new strain is in a greenhouse further down along the stream.” 

Freja puffed her cheeks out, the nausea growing as she wobbled in place. “O-Oh...” she inhaled shakily, her hand reaching for John’s arm to steady herself as her feet threatened to slip in the mud. “I-I think I need to sit down...I-I can’t see.”

“I’ve never seen Bliss affect anyone like this before...usually people are able to walk through the fields mostly unaffected, you didn’t even make it _to_ the field.” John spoke out loud though he was mostly making notes for himself, his arm wrapping around her waist to help her back up the path. “I’ve still got to go down and check on how the new strain is growing, but I’ll leave you with Brett...he’s the leader of this camp, he’ll look after you while I’m gone.”

Freja’s gulp was audible as she clung to John a little tighter and shook her head, “I’ll just stay w-with you please.” 

“You’ll be fine. I won’t be gone long and I can’t exactly take you with me in this state.” John chuckled, thinking nothing of it as he gave her waist a squeeze.

As Freja plodded along beside him, her body started to tremble more and more, a tiny whimper sounding feebly from between her lips. If it was the same Brett that she was sure it was, the Brett who she’d killed the wife of when out on a raid with Eli a month or so back, then-

 _“Brett!”_ John called, the loud shout causing Rook to jump out of her skin. “Come and watch the Dep for me, I’ll be ten minutes at most.” 

He was met with a quick response, and then turned Freja by the waist to sit her down on a green camping chair outside one of the small cabins. “No funny business, just rest, your sight will come back soon.” He ruffled her hair and pulled away to make his way back down the sodden track, nodding at the camp leader who trudged his way through the mud in heavy leather combat boots, a rifle over his shoulder. 

“Alright, Deputy? Been a while since I last saw you, we didn’t really meet on good terms, did we?” The man asked once John was out of earshot, sitting down beside her as he set his rifle on the small table to the side.

Freja closed her eyes with a nervous exhale, though her vision remained exactly the same as it did when they were open; _black, and fucking useless._ Damn Bliss, she should of burned it all when she had the chance.

“Now don’t be rude, I think a conversation is the least you owe me. Me and Annie, we used to lie in bed every night and talk about what we wanted from life...that was, until you took hers away from her by putting a bullet through her brain.” Brett spoke sourly as he reclined in the camping chair beside her.

“S-she was about to attack m-my friend...I had to s-save him...” Freja sniffled, her hands clasping in her lap as she shook anxiously. If she could see _any-fucking-thing_ at all, this Brett guy would be on the floor by now...but she couldn’t, and that terrified her. “She was going to shoot him-“

“So you shot her first, _my wife_.” He snapped, his eyes narrowing at her before his expression turned cruel and he started to laugh. “You know what else we used to do in bed, Deputy? We used to _fuck_.” He drew out the word and leaned in closer to her, his breath tickling the side of her face.

Freja’s lip began to wobble as she listened to him, and her heart sunk into her stomach as a large hand pressed roughly to her thigh, rough fingers groping her jeans. 

“That’s something else you took away from me, _Rookie._ I can’t fuck my wife anymore because she’s six feet under, probably got maggots eating away at her pussy. So I think you owe me. _Fair’s fair_.” His hand trailed further up her jeans, fingers popping the button before making to tug the zip down.

Freja yelped and threw an elbow out to the side, somehow managing to catch his nose despite having no current sight. The impact startled the Peggie for a few seconds, just enough for her to scramble out of the chair, and... _straight into the slippery wet mud_. Her body went flying as her legs gave way, and she landed with a hard smack on the ground. Freja cried out loud at the sharp pain in her head, her body writhing in the mud as she attempted to get back on her feet.

Brett had other ideas. He was on her in an instant, shoving her back down into the dirt as he straddled her thighs to keep her still. His hands grabbed at the waistband of her jeans, forcefully attempting to tug them down over her hips. “Little bitch-“

In startling succession, there was a growl and then a shocked shout from above her before the weight on her body was released. Large paws leapt over her body and a chain flew behind the beast, the animal now wrestling with the Peggie in the mud beside her. Chiselled fangs clamped down unforgivingly into Brett’s neck, piercing the skin and silencing the man for the last time.  His hand grasped pathetically at the mud, a gurgle of noises coming from his mouth along with a dribble of blood.

Freja lay in the mud, traumatised to the bone as her hands fumbled to pull her jeans back into place. A wet nose snuffled at her face, before a bloodied tongue lapped out to swipe away a tear cascading down the side of her cheek. Her vision slowly began to return, and the blurry fog of her sight revealed a red-headed man standing above her, face like thunder. It softened when their gazes met, and he kneeled down in the mud to rub her arm. “ _S’just me.._.” 

Freja let out a tiny sob as she tried to sit up, her body aching, head throbbing. Tears welled in her eyes and came spilling down her cheeks, and she risked a glance at the state of the dead Peggie beside her.

“ _Don’t_.” Jacob whispered, cupping her face to draw her attention back to him. “You’re in shock, so just take it slow alright? Breathe. He can’t hurt you now.” He reassured her, fingers stroking through her curls which were thick with mud. His other hand reached across her body for the chain, and he wrapped the ‘lead’ around his knuckles, giving it a sharp tug and commanding the Judge to heel. “Where’s John?” He asked Freja calmly, despite being about ready to feed his younger brother to his pet. 

“I-I...” She squeaked, her chest rising and falling with hysterical breaths before she noted the Judge beside her, eyes going wide as she tried to shift back through the mud. The wolf stared back at her, tongue hanging out of its mouth as it panted, blood and saliva dripping from its teeth.

“He won’t hurt you...as a matter of fact he just saved you.” Jacob explained, his hand reaching out to scratch the wolf’s ear before his attention turned to the quiet mutters of the crowd that had gathered. As he went to talk, the booming and clearly annoyed voice of John sounded in the distance.

“What the fuck is happening up here?!” He shouted, the crowd parting as his boots stomped across the ground towards the scene. He stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell on the camp’s leader massacred on the floor, then Freja staring up at him wide eyed, terrified and covered in mud, and then his brother who clearly wanted to kill him.

“Before you ask, Joseph sent me here to check up on you, and it was a damn good job he did because one of _YOUR_ men had other ideas about what he wanted to do with _HER_.” Jacob boomed, pushing himself up from the ground as he stormed over towards his brother and shoved him back against the side of the cabin. 

John glared at his brother before looking past him to Brett, and then to Freja, confusion lining his features. “He was a good leader, he wouldn’t-“

“Well he DID, or tried to at least. Look at her John, what the hell were you thinking?!”

Freja's meek voice finally spoke up from the ground. “J-Jacob stop...” She sniffled, her hand stroking the Judge who was resting his head in her lap, whining for his owner to calm down. “H-he couldn’t of known what was going to happen...it’s not his f-fault..”

Jacob scoffed and pulled away from John, shaking his head in disbelief at the youngest Seed as he moved back over to Freja. “I’m taking you back to mine. You’ve been at his for a _day_ and this is the result.” He leaned down to hook an arm around her waist and helped her to stand, then yanked the chain attached to the Judge to get it to follow. 

“That’s not the agreement we had.” John said quietly, before he took a moment to study how badly the Deputy was shaking, her unfastened jeans, and the faraway look in her eyes. “W-what happened Faye?”

“I-I...I killed his wife on a raid a-about a month ago.” Rook murmured, staring at the mangled body in the mud. “H-he said I owed him for t-taking away his wife, ‘ _f-fair is fair_ ’, a-and he...”

“Did he try and hurt you?” John asked gently, his throat bobbing as he gulped and reached for the revolver in the holster on his thigh. 

“H-he...I couldn't see, a-and he...” 

Hearing how her voice quaked as she spoke, John pieced it together for himself and with a growl, took a large step forward. Three shots rang out as he unloaded them into Brett’s skull, birds screeching in the pine trees around the camp as they fled from the noise.

Freja continued to stare at the man on the ground, her eyes welling up again before she turned away and pressed her face into Jacob’s ribs, finding some comfort in the way his arm wrapped around her and held her close.

Jacob looked down at the girl cuddling into him for support, before letting out a sigh as he spotted the gash on her head. Her previous one had barely healed, and already she’d replaced it. “She must of hit her head when she fell in the mud...I think she’s probably got concussion.” He mumbled to John, hand rubbing Rook’s arm to calm her. 

“I didn’t mean for this to happen, I-I thought I was protecting her.” John uttered with a frown as he placed his firearm back in its holster. “I took her with me to check on the new Bliss we’re producing, but she reacted badly to the ordinary stuff, lost her vision and became unsteady on her feet...so I brought her back up here, thought it was the best thing for her. Clearly not.” He tapped his fingers on the leather holster, eyes watching Freja before his gaze moved to Jacob. “She’s coming back to mine. If she has a concussion she’ll need to rest, and a bath to get all that mud out of her hair so we can look at the wound. Driving her up to Whitetail won’t do her any good. _For her sake, Jacob_.”

The oldest brother clicked his tongue before nodding. “Fine, but I’m staying with her until she recovers, which means he’s staying to.” He said plainly, nodding to the Judge which sat by Freja’s feet. “I don’t care about any fucking agreement, _little brother_ ; anything like this happens again, and it’ll be the last time you ever see her.”

John rolled his eyes and walked past him to the camp entrance, hand reaching out to squeeze Freja’s shoulder on the way. “You sound just like Joseph, only _much, much angrier_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Freja. She deserves all the pancakes after this <3
> 
> So now that we've finally got some plot development done (which has been long overdue!) we can go back to some cute stuff, only this time it'll be with Jacob AND John...I wonder what that could lead to... ;) *coughs and points to tags*
> 
> /Reaper


	25. More pancakes, please.

“Freja, this is never going to come out...” John sighed, his hands thick with a soapy lather as they massaged through her curls, trying _(in vain)_ to loosen the dried mud. He knelt at one end of the bathtub behind her, while Jacob was crouched at the other end, smirking at the girl sat within the water.

“Nearly there Pup.” The older brother commented/lied, his sleeves rolled up past his elbows allowing him to dip his arm under the bubbly water without getting his jacket wet. He splashed a few suds at her with a half smile, before his hand moved beneath the water again and to her ankle. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, weathered face warm as he watched her. “We’ve just gotta get that last bit of mud out your hair and then we’ll get you warm and dry, alright?” 

Rook watched Jacob sadly, her head jolting this way and that as John’s rough hands worked her hair. The tiny pout on her lips was a silent plea for him to help - preferably _before_ John inevitably gave up and decided it’d be easier to shave it all off.

Jacob chuckled quietly at the look and nodded, his hand withdrawing from the water. “Let me sort her out John, you go and get the fire going, maybe make her something to eat.” 

“Pancakes...” Freja chimed in feebly, limp wet curls hanging around her face.

John stood with a grumble at Jacob’s attempt to take over the situation and shook the water off of his hands. “Pancakes, got it.” He noted with little enthusiasm, then turned to leave with a frustrated sigh. 

“He’s always so grumpy.” Rook sniffled once the younger brother had left, her gaze following Jacob confused as he leant down to help her out the bath. “M-my hair still isn’t clean.”

“I know, but it’ll be easier to wash in the shower. C’mon.” He reassured her, an arm hooking around her waist to support her. “I think John’s just...a little off put that I’m here. Don’t worry about it, he’s just having a tantrum.”

“He’s _always_ having a tantrum.” Rook mumbled, her legs trembling as she leaned into Jacob’s side, a soft towel temporarily being wrapped around her shoulders. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Jacob nodded in response and pressed a kiss to the top of her wet hair. “You can come back home with me anytime you want Pup, remember that...you’re not stuck here.” His hand reached out to pull the shower door open, and he stood to the side to help her in.

“I-I like it here when he’s not moody, b-but...I did miss you.” Rook’s voice was thoughtful as she spoke, though she remained quiet and a little on edge as she stepped into the shower tray, then tugged the towel from around her shoulders and handed it back to Jacob. Her cheeks coloured with a light shade of pink, and her arms wrapped around her chest, legs pressing tightly together.

Jacob tried his best to avert his attention from her body, and he gave her a comforting smile before gesturing for her to turn round. “Let’s get the last of that mud out of your hair.” 

“‘Kay...c-can you be gentle though, John can be really rough sometimes.”

“Mm...I can see that..” Jacob muttered, his eyes narrowing at the purple bruises on her ass as he reached into the shower for the showerhead and guided the stream of water to her hair. “Has John been hurting you?”

Freja paused and let her head fall forward, her shoulders shrugging as she closed her eyes to protect them from the soapy water. “N-not in a bad way, only if I misbehave. I don't mind it, but my butt does get sore."

“So long as you’re okay with it. He forgets about limits sometimes.”

“Yeah. Like that time he tried to drown me and Joseph had to step in.” Freja huffed, her feet padding in the splashes of water in the shower tray. “Are we nearly done? My pancakes are gonna be ready soon.”

Jacob snorted a breath and gave her hair one last ruffle to check for anymore mud. “It’s about as good as it’s going to get, c’mere, let’s get you dry.”

***

Rook lay on the couch like the Queen of Sheba a short while after her shower, her head resting in Jacob’s lap while her feet rest in John’s, body wrapped up in a whole bundle of blankets.A plate of pancakes rest on her stomach, neatly cut into triangles which she eagerly lifted one by one _(in quick succession)_ to her mouth.

John raised an eyebrow at the girl splayed across him and his brother, his tongue clicking against his cheek as he wondered just how this situation had come to be. His palm gently rubbed her shin, and his gaze eventually fell on Jacob’s own hand which was deep in Rook’s hair playing with the damp ringlets.

Rook whined as she finished her pancakes and stretched her legs out in protest, the heel of her foot accidentally nudging John’s crotch over his jeans. She picked up her plate and offered it out to John, round eyes blinking suggestively. “More?”

“Freja you’ve already had _four_ , and that's just this evening...you can have some more tomorrow.” John sighed, his one hand taking the plate from her and setting it on the coffee table in front of them, while his other attempted to shift her foot away from his crotch.

Rook’s face turned to thunder as her brow furrowed and she gave him a stormy pout, before she craned her head back to look at Jacob instead. As if by magic, her stroppy expression dissipated into the sweetest smile a girl could muster, and she blinked once again with a flutter of her long eyelashes. “More?” 

Jacob smirked at her and then turned his head away with a chuckle, “Not my house Pup, it’s up to John.”

“But he said no doe! And my tummy’s still hungry!” Freja squeaked, her bottom lip jutting out as she sensed she wasn’t going to get anywhere. She turned her attention back to John, then deliberately pushed her foot against his crotch again, giving her toes a little wiggle. “Please daddy?” She whispered hopefully.

“Let’s not do this while I’m sat in the same room as my brother, please Freja. It’s not appropriate.” John scolded, his hand pushing her foot away again with a shaky sigh as he passed an awkward glance over to Jacob.

“Why not?” Rook challenged, her foot returning to the same spot as she applied a little more pressure to the growing bulge. 

“Pup, stop tormenting him.” Jacob laughed, though his voice was slightly firm as he attempted to save his brother from the Deputy’s devilish ways. He pulled her up to a seated position between them, much to John’s relief.

Rook huffed a short breath and crossed her arms in frustration, glaring straight ahead to the other side of the room. “Y’know, considering you two were meant to be sharing me, you’re not doing a very good job. Maybe I should just go and pay Joseph a visit instead...he seemed to like the short skirt I was wearing earlier...”

John’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head irritated, “Don’t start Freja. I’d hate to have to show you up in front of our guest.” 

“Oh I bet.” Freja snorted, some of the blankets falling from around her shoulders (exposing her still naked body underneath) as she shuffled onto her knees and leaned into John, pressing her nose against the side of his face to whisper into his ear. “I’m sure Jacob would happily fuck me right now, if you don’t want to...” 

John closed his eyes to try and maintain some level of composure, though his teeth grit regardless and he let out a sharp growl. His hand was quick to close around Freja’s throat and he forced her back on the couch, her head landing in Jacob’s lap as she giggled at John’s temper.

“You know, Freja, for someone who was so weak and afraid at the hand’s of a man earlier, you sure are asking for it right now. What is it you want, huh? You want me to get angry and hurt you? Because you’re heading in the right direction.” John hissed aggressively, his weight pinning her to the couch as he straddled her thighs. “C’mon little girl, speak up, you had a lot to say a minute ago.”

Freja bit her lip and stared up at John above her, her hips wiggling teasingly against his. She knew that Jacob wouldn’t let John hurt her, which meant she could do whatever the hell she liked. Her head was comfy in the redhead’s lap, and her gaze occasionally fluttered to his wary but curious eyes. “I just want one of you to fuck me, I don’t care who...but I think Jacob might do a better job if you’re not feeling it John...”

“Sometimes you can be a right little bitch, Rookie.” John snapped as he sat up on top of her and hastily moved his hands to his belt buckle, fumbling with it to get it undone. “You want me to fuck you? Fine. Don’t come crying to me when you get all embarrassed because I’ve humiliated you in front of him.”

“Enough! The pair of you! Stop winding each other up!” Jacob gruffed, looking between the two of them in disbelief. “Freja, up. You wouldn’t act like this with me, and you sure as hell aren’t about to get fucked while you use my lap as a pillow. UP!” 

Rook whined and shifted beneath John, somehow managing to turn over despite the weight of his body on top of her. Her expression turned devious as her hands moved to Jacob’s belt, and her tongue swept across her lower lip. “You can join in too Daddy...” She offered, sweet as sugar as her ass wiggled against John’s over excitable cock, now barely restrained behind thin boxers. 

“Take it or leave it brother, but she’s still got a long way to go before she’ll get you off with her mouth.” John snarked, his hand wrapping tightly in her loose curls as he yanked back on her hair. “Isn’t that right sweetheart?”

Freja averted her gaze from John’s taunting eyes with a small huff, her cheeks flushing pink as she arched her spine towards her belly button to soften the pressure on her neck. John was so rough with his hands, she was sure that one day he was going to snap her in half. “Shut up and fuck me.”

“Language Freja, unless you want to show Jacob how we punish bad girls for saying naughty words. I’m sure there’s room for another bruise on that perky little ass of yours.” John warned, his free hand tugging his boxers down and guiding his cock to her slick entrance, watching as it entered with a charming wet pop. 

Jacob couldn’t help but groan at the look on The Deputy’s face as John slipped his cock in inch by inch, and his hand moved to her chin to direct her gaze upwards. He pressed his thumb to her lips and sighed breathlessly as they parted, her eyes gazing into his as she began to suck it. “Look at her John, she needs a real good fucking and you volunteered yourself for the job, _poor girl._ ”

John merely scoffed as he increased his grip on her hair, his hips rocking back and forth in a steady rhythm. “She was pretty insistent on it being me; clearly she knows which cock gets her off best brother.”

Jacob rolled his eyes and undid his belt, his hands moving away from his jeans to let Rook do the rest. “Never mind a lawyer, you should of been a comedian John. Maybe you would of been more successful.”

“I mean...I’m already o-one of the top lawyers a-across two states Jake, s-so that comment is p-pretty much redundant.” John chuckled dismissively, his brown locks clinging to his clammy forehead as his breathing grew shaky. His free hand moved to the small of Rook’s back and pressed against it, forcing her spine to kink a little more and giving him a new depth inside of her.

Freja moaned in response as her head bowed forward, body jolting with each of John’s unimaginably deep thrusts. Her left hand reached out to hold onto Jacob’s thigh, while her right unzipped the fly of his jeans and pushed into his boxers. “Y-you’re really hard Daddy...” She whispered, head being tugged back up at a sharp angle by John’s hand, allowing her heavy eyes to meet Jacob’s gaze as she gave him a brazen smile.

“You’re cute when you’re being nailed Pup.” He admitted, chuckling at her expression as she pulled his cock from his boxers. Her face was half contorted in pleasure, half set with concentration as she gripped his shaft and attempted to work it in a steady motion. Just as she managed to find a rhythm, a sudden rough thrust from behind her threw her out of sync, and a snigger from John told her it was on purpose.

“John!” Freja squealed, attempting to look at him as she told him off. “Don’t do dat...” She huffed, her attention quickly turning back to Jacob as her hand started to rub him again, giving up on a steady rhythm and instead increasing the pace. “I want you to come on my face Daddy.” She whispered, her tongue lapping at the precum on the head of his cock. “Please?”

A smirk tugged at the corner of Jacob’s lips and he nodded, his head tilting back against the couch as he closed his eyes and groaned, thrusting up eagerly against her hand. 

“Faye I’m gonna come...” John interrupted, his hand letting go of her hair as he leaned over her body and braced his arms on the couch at either side of her head. His lips pressed to her curls with a noise that almost sounded like a whimper and he breathed in and out fervently through his nose, a moan forming deep within his chest.

“M-me too...” Rook cried, her eyes closing tightly as her hand sped up around Jacob’s cock, the other clawing at his thigh. The pathetically high pitched squeal that left her mouth as she came undone was enough to send Jacob over the edge, and within a brief second the Deputy was covered in more cum than she ever imagined she’d receive from any of the Seeds. She blinked in shock as Jacob unloaded - _as requested_ \- on her face, and her lips formed a large pout as she registered the feeling of the hot fluid dripping down her forehead and along her nose. _It was almost like being christened...apart from with cum...by the brother of a cult leader._

John on the other hand had finished inside of her, much to his delight. His lips pressed a fleeting but passionate kiss to the back of her neck, and Rook shuddered as she felt the warm flooding sensation taint her core. She let out a tiny giggle and rest her head on Jacob’s thigh, accidentally smearing cum across his jeans. The older brother’s hand moved to ruffle her hair, before settling on top of her head as he let out a quivering sigh of exertion. “Good girl.” He praised.

Freja blushed happily at the comment, before an idea sprang to mind and her eyes opened wide, a cheeky grin fighting its way to her lips as she wriggled beneath John to turn over onto her back. She looked between the two brothers with Jacob’s cum still on her face, then let out a chirp before she spoke. “Good girls get rewards, _right?”_

Jacob and John risked a glance at each other, before John quickly caught on to her thought process and closed his eyes with a groan. “Freja-“

_“Pancakes, please.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to get this written because I’ve been playing RDR2, but here it is!
> 
> Speaking of which, I’m reallyyyy considering writing an Arthur Morgan multi-part fanfic because he’s stolen my heart (which is a terrible idea because I barely have time to write this one lmao) but let me know what you think! Are any of you Red Dead fans? Is that something you’d be interested in?
> 
> /Reaper


	26. *Update!*

Hi guys!

As of late interest seemed to be dwindling in this fic, which is completely understandable as there’s been a lot of new games released recently! Rather than putting out more chapters that I feel I could have written better due to a lack of time or motivation, I’ve decided to take a break from writing this particular fic until I feel I can add more to the story.

For my first fic on AO3 I’m so proud of how this has gone so far, and I really appreciate all of your support and comments - reading them has definitely inspired me to use this platform more in the future.

I’ve already got a few more ideas that I’d really like to try out, both for FC5 (maybe something a bit darker...) and other games ;)

Hope to see you guys there <3

/Reaper


	27. New FC5 Fic - "Revelation 3:20" now live!

Hi again!

Just to let you know, my new Far Cry 5 multi-part story is now live, titled [" **Revelation 3:20** "](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682464/chapters/39121693) \- it'll have all the same Seed bois that we know and love, but with a much different approach to the story. For all the John fans out there, I think you guys especially might like this one ;)

If that sounds like your kinda thing, come and read chapter one of the new fic and lemme know what you think!

Thank you as always for your continued support! <3

/Reaper


End file.
